La venganza de los Olvidados
by Natsu Hinamori
Summary: Seiya y los otros no fueron los únicos en convertirse en Saints. Ahora, varios de los huérfanos de la fundación Graude, han regresado y se han reagrupado para cobrar venganza. Por su parte, en el Inframundo, a Hades le faltan dos de sus espectros y ha enviado a alguien por ellos. Ambientado en el universo de Misao-CG.
1. El retorno de los olvidados

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 1: El retorno de los caídos.

(A 5 kilómetros al sur del Rio Chaopraya, Tailandia... Ubicación desconocida... El mismo y exacto día del tratado de no agresión entre los Dioses Olímpicos.)

Un hombre de entre 16 y 17 años, cabello naranja y ojos cafés hace aparición en el lugar. Al parecer, es el primero en llegar. Saca su celular para ver la hora. Son las 11:45. Había llegado 15 minutos antes de lo que había acordado. Camina un poco en dirección a una montaña cercana. Al llegar al pie de dicha montaña, aparece frente a lo que parece un cementerio. Frente a él, hay alrededor de 30 lapidas rusticas. Cada una de estas tiene un nombre. Aquel joven mira melancólico aquellas lapidas. Después de todo, esos nombres eran de chicos de su edad con los que había compartido en su niñez.

A los pocos minutos se le suman tres más de complexión similar. Uno de ellos tiene cabello azabache y ojos ambarinos. El segundo es rubio de ojos azules mientras el tercero es de cabello negro y ojos azules. Los cuatro se quedan viendo por varios segundos antes de sonreírse entre ellos.

-Muchachos... Cuanto tiempo.

-Masaki, hermano... Te has mantenido bien.

-Tú también te has logrado mantener Claudio. - dijo el pelinaranja - No es de sorprender que te hayas mantenido en pie hasta hoy.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de mis hermanos y lo sabes.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo con eso - intervino el rubio. - Por cierto, parece que eres como siempre, el primero en llegar.

Minutos después, llegan seis sujetos más. Dos de estos, cargan entre ambos lo que parece ser una bolsa de plástico. No había que ser muy listos para saber que era su contenido.

-Albania... Hace un año y algo... El maldito de Jabu le ganó la partida.

Dos de los recién llegados tomaron palas cercanas y empezaron a cavar una fosa. Al cabo de una hora colocaron el cuerpo en dicha fosa y procedieron a enterrarlo. Un tercer chico aparece con una roca la cual destrozó y convirtió en una lápida, para finalmente colocarla en la cabecera de aquella fosa. En la misma, con un cincel y martillo, talló un nombre. Claramente se podía leer el nombre de aquel difunto. 'Kojiro' rezaba aquel pedazo de piedra. Una vez terminado el ritual de entierro, los diez muchachos rezan una oración en memoria de aquel chico. Una vez terminado, se alejan de aquel cementerio hasta llegar a la entrada a una caverna cercana al lugar.

-Con el ya son 30 que no pudieron lograrlo. - Se lamenta Masaki.

-Los diez bastardos que si lo lograron están con la maldita allá en su santuario. - comentó el rubio.

-Otros dos más ya están muertos. - habló el de cabellera oscura. - Uno de ellos tuvo que sacrificarse para poder detener una amenaza de poder apocalíptico, y el otro falló miserablemente al tratar de acabar por su cuenta con la maldita. - recordó Claudio.

-Mel... Si, recuerdo a ese chico... - Comentó Masaki. - A pesar de su posición, ese chico sí que sabía lo que es el honor.

-Aunque de momento, lo importante es saber qué pasó con los otros 48 chicos de los cuales aún no hay noticias de ellos.

Todos los chicos se pusieron serios.

-Bien... Esto es lo que haremos. - finalmente habló Masaki. Bruce, Paul, ustedes volverán al Santuario. Ustedes dos como guerreros reconocidos, pueden moverse libremente por ahí. Además, debido a la rectitud de sus maestros, dudo muchísimo que sospechen de ustedes. Además, han logrado mantener una pantalla de soldados ejemplares. Yo y el resto de los muchachos seguiremos buscando rastro del resto de nosotros, si es que aún hay otros con vida. Si vamos a atacar, lo haremos en grupo. Ir en este momento tal cual como estamos ya es suicidio. Una vez que estemos todos, entrenaremos entre nosotros mismos para saber cuáles son nuestras falencias, y dependiendo de los datos que ustedes dos nos traigan... -refiriéndose a Bruce y Paul - ...saber cómo defendernos de la ofensiva que nos vayan a poner encima la orden de la maldita.

-Siendo ese el caso... En un año más nos reuniremos nuevamente en este lugar. Hasta entonces, debemos guardar las apariencias.

Una vez concluida aquella conversación, todos ellos hacen abandono del lugar, yendo cada quien por su cuenta.

(Seis meses después... Santuario de Athena)

Shion y Saori estaban estresados. Hace no más de medio año, Saori Kido -A.K.A.: Athena- tuvo una audiencia bastante estresante con todas las deidades del Olimpo. No pocos Dioses reclamaban su cabeza debido a los 'crímenes' que cometía contra sus pares, aunque logró defenderse bastante bien de las acusaciones. Después de días de dimes y diretes.

Zeus, harto de las estupideces de hermanos, hijos y otras, decidió poner un alto. Tras llamar a Hefestos y a Hermes, les hizo firmar a todos un tratado en el que ninguno de los demás Dioses atentaría nuevamente ante los dominios de sus pares, so pena de ir a hacerle compañía a Cronos y al resto de los titanes al Tártaro.

El tratado también decía que los Dioses que se hayan visto involucrados en los incidente contra Athena (Poseidón, Hades, y Artemisa principalmente) podrán recuperar a sus guerreros caídos en batalla, más no a los soldados rasos y similares. También decía -por petición de Poseidón, por increíble que parezca- que cada uno de los chicos resucitados podría elegir si seguir sirviendo o no al Dios que presumía proteger. Después de todo, no todos ellos estaban al tanto de los sucesos. Finalmente, (y todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con este punto) Ares, terminó recibiendo su justo castigo, después de todo, él fue el artífice de todo lo ocurrido tanto en el Santuario como en Atlantis (Lo que ocurrió en el Inframundo es caso aparte) y por decisión de Dionisias, Deméter y Hefestos, serán Apolo y Hermes quienes se asegurarían de que el Dios de la guerra cumpla con su condena.

Después de que eso ocurriese, Saori volvió a la tierra y al llegar la noche, Hades hizo lo suyo trayendo a todos los Saints (Oro, Plata y Bronce) que cayeron durante la rebelión de Saga. A la semana después, Apolo tuvo que cumplir con su parte, y restauró las memorias de todos los de Bronce, quienes no dudaron en volver al Santuario, y encontrarse con la sorpresa. En un gesto de buena fe, Hades también le envió a su antiguo Patriarca para que le ayudase con la reorganización del lugar. Fue cosa de un mes toda esa labor y reorganización del lugar. Todos los habitantes del lugar, y sin excepción alguna ayudaron en la reconstrucción. Incluso, en los casos de Shura y Aldebaran, sus aprendices, ahora Saints de Bronce decidieron ayudar con la reconstrucción del lugar, aunque de cierta manera, trataban de evitar el mayor tiempo posible tanto a la Diosa como a los 10 de bronce.

Una vez terminado el proceso de reconstrucción del lugar, empezó la reconstrucción interna (Administración y esas cosas.)

Dohko, por su parte, pidió permiso para volver a China, ya que estaba preocupado por Sunrei, cosa que Athena y Shion accedieron. Al poco tiempo, y por orden de Athena, todos los Saints de todos los rangos también tendrían un permiso de descanso para que puedan salir del Santuario y dirigirse hacia donde ellos estimen pertinente.

Pues hoy, le toca el turno a...

(Templo Principal)

Milo de Escorpión se dio el tiempo necesario para prepararse en entrar al templo principal. Pues era primera vez que lo llamaban solo a él desde que lo revivieron. Aun no tenía claro para qué lo llamaban, pero al menos él ya tenía en claro lo que iba a pedirle a las autoridades.

Tras ingresar y hacer el saludo que indica el protocolo. Luego, y tras largo rato de conversaciones, finalmente llegaron al momento que Milo esperaba.

-Por cierto, princesa... Hay una petición que quería hacerle.

-Y eso sería...? - dijo Shion, algo impaciente por lo que le fuesen a pedir.

-Mi familia me acaba de llamar por teléfono. Necesitan que mañana me aparezca por allá. Según mi madre, creo que tienen un anuncio muy importante que hacerme. Honestamente eso me preocupa.

Shion y Saori se quedan viendo un buen rato. La noche anterior, las estrellas habían anunciado que algo iba a pasar, e incluso Apolo le había comentado que tuviese cuidado, ya que uno de sus Dorados iba a provocar todo un desastre entre sus pares por al menos un año. Aun así, dudaban mucho que un Dorado les hiciera pasar un mal rato.

Si supieran...

-En vista de que has estado tranquilo desde la resurrección, y en consideración que aún se te deben días de descanso desde antes de la Guerra Santa, hemos accedido concederte ese favor. Es más, tienes lo que te queda de semana para quedarte por allá si así lo deseas.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión, princesa.

Después de ello, Milo dice un par de palabras más y abandona el lugar. Shion y Athena quedan solos en el lugar.

-Crees que lo de Apolo y lo de las estrellas tenga algo que ver con esto?

-Espero estar equivocado, pero si llega a ser realidad, dudo que sea tan grave.

Ambos suspiraron. Estaba más que claro que no sabían que hacer.

-Bueno. Que nos queda por hacer, Shion?

Entonces, una voz proveniente de ningún lugar, pero a la vez, desde el mismísimo salón, resuena.

-Para empezar, que tal atender a la siguiente visita?

Shion y Saori se quedan viendo en todas direcciones. Entonces fijan su mirada en uno de los pilares del lugar. La sombra que proyecta ese pilar debido a las antorchas dentro es absurdamente más grande que las demás. De esta, aparece una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, vistiendo una sapuris que si bien, se asimila bastante a la armadura de Sagitario, claramente hace notar que sus diseños son algo demoniacos.

Shion la reconoció de inmediato, y retrocedió un par de pasos. Saori hizo lo mismo.

-Cómo es posible... Deberías estar muerta! - ladró Shion, muy acomplejado por el momento.

-Lo dices porque mi cuerpo fue reducido a nada hace 2 siglos debido a una Exclamación de Athena? - le respondió ella, bastante tranquila mientras recordaba cómo fue que la derrotaron en ese momento. -Hades tuvo bastantes problemas en recuperar mi alma y hacerme reencarnar.

-Que es lo que deseas, Valerie de Belial? - finalmente Shion recobró la compostura. - No es normal que Hades envié espectros fuera del inframundo en solitario.

-Tienes razón. Queen y Lune están en la entrada esperándome. Yo solo vine a entregarle un mensaje a tu Diosa de parte del Dios Apolo.

-Un mensaje de Apolo?

(Flashback... Hace 2 semanas... Delfos)

El oráculo de Delfos... Lugar creado en honor al Dios Apolo, debido a sus dones proféticos. El lugar se encuentra ubicado en lo alto de una montaña, donde a su vez, hay una ciudadela que a pesar de lucir abandonada, luce tan reluciente como en sus mejores tiempos.

La altura en la que se encuentra y lo difícil de escalar aquella montaña de poco le importaron a aquella mujer. Tras varias horas, finalmente logra llegar hasta la cima.

De haber sido posible, hubiese usado las alas de su armadura, pero el cosmos del Dios protegía el lugar y solo se podía acceder a la antigua.

Ya en la cima, Valerie empieza a recorrer el lugar. Si bien el lugar en cierta forma la maravillaba, era consciente de la misión que se le había encomendado, y no tenía tiempo de hacer turismo en el lugar. Quince minutos más tarde, ya se encontraba en el templo en el centro de la ciudad.

-Entonces, este debe ser el famoso templo.

Entonces simplemente entró al lugar. Tras atravesar un largo pasillo, llega a la sala central. Allí, en la entrada, en cada extremo, hay dos estatuas. Ambas, de rodillas y con las manos en posición al frente, como si estuviesen entregando algún tipo de tributo. En el centro de la sala, una especie de vasija metálica de por lo menos dos o tres metros de diámetro. En esta, una llama azul ardía sin cesar. En los costados, puertas que llevaban a algún otro lugar. Finalmente, del otro lado, en un trono de Mármol pulido, se encontraba Apolo, apoyando su cabeza y parte de su peso en su brazo izquierdo, observando con una mirada aburrida en dirección a la espectro.

-Ya me preguntaba a qué hora pensabas llegar, Valerie de Belial.

Sin decir palabras, la mujer se sacó la mochila que venía cargando en su espalda, y de esta, saca algunas flores y otras cosas que coloca en ambas estatuas a modo de tributo. Apolo, entendiendo de qué trata todo esto, simplemente se levanta de su trono y se acerca a la vasija con el fuego azul. Ella también hace lo mismo por su cuenta.

-Sé muy bien cuál es el motivo de tu visita... Lo que no entiendo es el por qué. Lo haces porque Hades lo ha ordenado, o hay un motivo más personal?

-De hecho, tienes razón. Es uno bastante personal.

-Entonces... Exactamente... Que deseas saber?

(Fin Flashback)

Valerie se quedó meditando sus palabras. Finalmente miró a Saori.

-Dime una cosa, niña... Durante tu juventud, te hiciste de muchos enemigos?

-Como te atreves a hablarle así a...

Los reclamos de Shion no pudieron hacer mucho. La mujer extendió su sombra hasta dar con él, logrando inmovilizar sus movimientos.

-A callar abuelo. No estoy hablando ni contigo ni con tu Diosa. Necesito saber unas cosas de Saori Kido antes de darle la mala noticia.

-De... De mí? - preguntó Saori, bastante sorprendida.

-Así es. -volvió a afirmar ella. -Al parecer, lo que me dijo el Dios, de alguna manera te va a afectar negativamente, así que vuelvo a preguntarte... Hay gente que pueda hacerte daño y que conozcas desde joven?

Saori pareció meditarlo. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión que la espectro al parecer quería que llegara.

-De hecho, sí. Aunque más que enemigos míos, quizá solo busquen desquitarse conmigo solo porque mi abuelo ya está muerto.

-Imaginaba eso. - respondió la espectro.

Shion miró a ambas mujeres algo preocupados. Hay una amenaza a su Diosa la cual desconocía?

-Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y nos dices que ocurre realmente?

-Muy simple, carnero traicionero... Ocurre que el hombre que tuvo por abuelo tu diosa, trató de lo peor a sus cien hijos, sometiéndolos a entrenamientos antes de deshacerse de ellos y enviarlos a postular a diversas armaduras. De esos cien, solo diez de ellos regresaron, y con el tiempo accedieron a proteger a la Diosa. Cinco de ellos ya tienen el rango de legendarios si no me equivoco.

Shion se sorprendió con esa noticia. Si bien, sabia de los orígenes de Seiya y compañía, Saori Kido no había mencionado esa parte... Más importante. Si solo habían diez de ellos activos en el Santuario...

-Qué hay de los otros noventa tipos de tu historia? - preguntó Shion, bastante curioso.

-Se sabe que dos de ellos ya están muertos, y uno de ellos lo sabía todo. Entre esos ochenta y ocho restantes, dos de ellos son espectros que tú y yo conocemos muy bien. Del resto, lo único que puedo decir es que si bien algunos ya están muertos y enterrados, otros de ellos ya son poseedores de armaduras tanto de bronce como de Plata. Adivina que piensan hacer una vez que estén todos reunidos.

-No sé por qué, pero no te creo.

-Por mí, cree lo que quieras, abuelo. Solo cumplo con avisar. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una investigación con la cual debo seguir.

Terminado ese discurso, la espectro de Belial abre de par en par las puertas y llegando a la salida del templo abre las alas de su armadura para descender volando.

Dentro, Saori luce bastante preocupada. Después de todo, ella fue gran culpable de lo que aquellos huérfanos tuvieron que pasar. Solo que no esperaba que muchos de ellos siguieran vivos, ni mucho menos que se estuviesen preparando para dar un golpe de estado.

-Dile a Saga que lo necesito acá, y que quiero un registro de todos aquellos que haya logrado convertirse en Saints en los últimos cinco años... Quienes son, y de donde provienen. Si lo que me dijo es verdad, entonces el golpe que van a dar va a ser desde adentro.

(Fin capitulo uno.)

Biografías de personaje

Valerie

Edad: En esta era, 18 años

Signo: Cáncer

Ojos: Azules

Cabello: Castaño rojizo.

Parientes conocidos: Walter (Hermano, desaparecido), Andrew (Amigo cercano, desaparecido.)

Armadura: Belial

Técnicas: Shadow Sewing, Brutal Real, Darkness Rising, Armagedon

Espectro al servicio de Hades. En la guerra de 1743 se le asigna el honor de haber asesinado a un poco más de un tercio de la orden de Athena, entre los que se cuentan cuatro dorados, quince plateados y diecisiete bronceados. Shion, Dohko e Idril se vieron obligados a usar la Exclamación de Athena para poder derrotarla. Actualmente Hades le ha asignado la misión de encontrar a los espectros de Bennu y Mefistofeles, debido a que estos aun no despiertan.

Notas:

1.- Los dos chicos a los que se refiere Claudio son Mel de Corona Berenice, santo de plata entrenado por Deathmask, el cual apareció en la novela de la Gigantomaquia, o la saga de los Gigantes, y el otro es un chico de nombre Toki, aparecido en Sainta Sho, quien se vendió a Eris con el único fin de tener una oportunidad de venganza contra Saori Kido y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la fundación Graude. Lamentablemente para este, Jabu de Unicornio fue su oponente.

2.- Este fic nació de base a otro ya existente y con una trama similar. Es probable que se encuentren con varias cosas similares, pero me sirvieron para darle el empujón inicial. El fic en cuestión se llama 'Los Caballeros olvidados' y fue escrito por Espíritu-Cecil hace ya varios años. Una pena que nunca lo haya terminado, ya que lucía interesante.


	2. Los preparativos

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 2: Los preparativos.

(Tres años después del tratado de no agresión entre los Dioses... Lugar desconocido ubicado en Tailandia. 13:10, hora local)

Masaki, junto con Luke y Paul llegan al lugar. Se sorprenden de ver que no son los primeros en llegar. En el lugar se encuentran dos tipos. Uno de ellos es de cabello oscuro, ojos rosados y complexión media. Junto a él, habla animadamente un sujeto apenas más bajo que el, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules. Cuando ven a Masaki y los otros dos llegar, lo saludan animadamente.

-Masaki, tantos años... Creí que no llegabas.

-No creí que fueran a venir... Andrew, Walter...- habló Masaki -Después de todos estos años...

-Hicimos una promesa. No lo olvides. Aunque de momento, somos muy pocos.

-No te preocupes. - Habló Paul -después de todo, Bruce y yo logramos hacer que los demás chicos estén a la altura del caso.

-Es bueno saber eso. - habló Andrew - Creí que solo nosotros tendríamos lo necesario para siquiera presumir lo que haremos.

En ese momento, otros cinco chicos hacen ingreso al lugar. Uno de ellos, rubio de ojos azules queda viendo al grupo de Masaki.

-Ya hemos llegado, hermano.

-Y bien, Claudio... Como te ha ido?

Claudio, se queda pensando un poco. Finalmente, empieza a hablar.

-Ya lo hemos confirmado. Solo somos cuarenta. El otro grupo, de Seiya, Jabu, Ikki, Shun, Ban, y los demás están lamiéndole las sandalias a la maldita... Y los demás...

Todos quedan viendo las lapidas. Son un total de 48 los que ahora se encuentran en el descanso eterno. Los cuerpos de los dos restantes ya no se pudieron recuperar. Finalmente se ven entre todos, a lo cual asienten, y se dirigen hacia una caverna cercana. Una vez que entran, toman las cajas de pandora, y cada uno de ellos, sale con una armadura, la cual, o la ganaron a pulso, o la tomaron de algún Saint caído en batalla. Una vez fuera, colocan las armaduras una al lado de la otra.

-Claudio... - Luke lo quedó viendo. -Estas seguro de lo que haces?

-Vi como era el procedimiento. Ahora, coloquémonos nuestras armaduras.

Inmediatamente todos abren a la vez sus cajas, al momento en que sus armaduras aparecen en forma de Tótem en el lugar. Las armaduras, algunas más destrozadas que otras, empiezan a vestir a aquellos jóvenes. Inmediatamente Claudio saca un recipiente con sangre y empieza a vertir algunas gotas en las armaduras. Cuando terminan, Claudio empieza a elevar su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido, cosa que provoca que la armadura brille con mayor intensidad, y debido a la sangre vertida, vuelva a la vida.

-Claudio de Altar, Caballero plateado y conocedor de algunos secretos de la Orden de Athena... Los invito a levantar sus cosmos contra la gran pecadora!

Como si hubiese sido una orden del mismo Patriarca, los demás hacen lo mismo, y las reacciones de las armaduras que portan no se deja esperar, y estas vuelven también a la vida.

El primero en hacerlo, es Andrew. A simple vista, es idéntico al Fénix.

-Andrew, Caballero de bronce de la Flama, Listo para entregar la vida por la causa de ser necesario.

Un chico de apariencia similar a Ban de Leoncito, pero pelirrojo, ojos negros y armadura amarilla con detalles negros hace lo mismo.

-Bruce, Caballero de bronce de Jaguar... La venganza lo es todo en esta causa.

Un sujeto de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules y vistiendo una armadura que muestra extraños patrones entre amarillo, naranja y negro... como si de escamas tratasen, se une al ritual.

-Walter, Caballero de bronce de Serpiente Cascabel... Juro que les haré sentir mi veneno por sus venas.

Un sujeto de cabello aguamarina y ojos verdes, vistiendo una armadura del mismo color de su cabello alza su cosmos.

-Alejandro de Pez Dorado. Dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por la causa.

Otro sujeto idéntico al anterior, pero con una armadura a pesar de ser similar en forma, esta es de color rojo sangre... Se coloca al lado del anterior, y eleva su cosmos.

-Robert de Pez Espada. Los seguiré hasta el infierno de ser necesario.

Un tipo de cabello azabache y ojos ambarinos, portando una armadura naranja con detalladas líneas negras se coloca a la izquierda de Masaki, elevando su cosmos y al igual que el resto, su armadura renace.

-Paul de Tigris. Le haremos saber a esa mocosa con quien estaba tratando.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, portando una suerte de ropa negra con detalles blancos hace que esas 'ropas' se conviertan en una armadura de color azul marino una vez que eleva su cosmos.

-Luke de Tiburón. Enviaremos a la mocosa a reunirse con su abuelo.

Alguien se acerca vistiendo la armadura que en vida le había pertenecido a Docrates y alza su cosmos para revivirla. Con la excepción de tener el cabello largo y atado a una cola de caballo, el chico en mención, es idéntico a Seiya.

-Kazuya de Hydra Macho. Saori Kido y los arrastrados pagarán con sus vidas.

Finalmente, el cabecilla del grupo, el cual es de ojos cafés, cabello naranja y una armadura del mismo color de su cabello, decide también elevar su cosmos con el de sus compañeros.

-Masaki de Kitsune, y les juro muchachos, que sea en esta vida, o en la otra, tendremos nuestra venganza.

Finalmente, el grupo de jóvenes, se mira entre ellos, a la vez que Claudio y Masaki empiezan a correr en una dirección en específico. Asumiendo que el momento ha llegado, los demás chicos deciden seguirlos.

(Inframundo... Antenora.)

Aiacos de Garuda se encontraba en su oficina llenando los papeles de los últimos difuntos que estaban llegando. Alrededor de 260 almas estaban dando demasiados problemas, y todos los espectros terrestres estaban bastante molestos tratando de controlarlos. Desde el incidente del Caleuche que las almas no daban tantos problemas.

-Tal vez deba invadir la reserva personal de Whisky de Radamantys.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza fue que terminó de llenar un folder, apilarlo junto con otros doscientos más a su derecha y levantarse de su escritorio. Ya terminaría más tarde los pocos folders que le estaban quedando. En ese momento, se abre la puerta, entrando Violate de Behemoth.

-Señor Aiacos.

-Déjame adivinar...

(Sala de reuniones de la Antenora...)

Violate lleva a Aiacos a dichoso lugar. Una vez dentro, confirma lo que sospechaba.

Las sapuris de Bennu y Mefistofeles, las cuales no emitían ningún tipo de señal, estaban emanando un brillo como en sus mejores tiempos. Aun así, los ojos de estas lucen apagados. La última vez que se vio eso fue dos días después de que Hades tuviese que revivir a todos sus espectros. En un tercer pedestal, el cual estaba vacío, se encontraba la armadura de Belial. Por alguna razón, no fue sino hasta después de firmarse el tratado que la armadura de Belial recuperó su brillo de antaño, y volvió a su portadora actual, la cual curiosamente fue la misma persona que fue asesinada en la guerra anterior.

Con muy pocas excepciones, Hades casi nunca hace reencarnar a los mismos espectros para que ocupen nuevamente su lugar. Ese lujo se lo da a los tres jueces, a las manos derechas de estos, a Caronte... Y a ese trio.

-Hace tres años se dio algo parecido. - Finalmente habló ella.

-Fue con Valerie de Belial. -recordó Aiacos. -desde entonces, y por órdenes de Hades es que está buscando a los otros dos.

-Aun así, no deja de cumplir las órdenes de Lord Hades.

-Solo las de él y Lady Perséfone. A Pandora... si dependiera de ella la eliminaría.

Aiacos estaba pensando en estos hechos. No recordaba, pero sabía por los registros que cuando esos tres se juntaban, nada bueno podía ocurrir. Esa era una clara señal de que algo malo iba a ocurrir en el mundo humano.

-Infórmale a Hades sobre lo que pasa con estas armaduras. Si mi teoría es correcta, es más que probable que de aquí a dos ese parcito despierte. Yo haré lo mismo por mi cuenta con Thanatos. Después de todo, solo él tiene contacto con Belial en el mundo de los vivos.

Inmediatamente Juez y ala derecha desaparecen del lugar. A los pocos minutos, en cuanto a las sapuris, los ojos de estas emiten un brillo rojo como la sangre.

(Puerto ubicado en Bangkok, Tailandia... 18:50, hora local.)

Masaki y los suyos llegan al lugar. Allí, treinta sujetos más, todos con armaduras tanto de bronce como de plata, queda viendo al grupo.

-Están listos, muchachos?

Todos asienten.

-Bien... espero que así sea. Solo diré esto una última vez. Es posible que no salgamos de esta, y es más que seguro que no la vamos a tener fácil, así que si hay alguien que no se sienta capacitado para seguir con esto, sea el motivo que sea, este es su momento para hacer abandono.

El lugar es un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se anima a decir palabra alguna. Es como si estuviesen pensando la situación.

-Ultima oportunidad.

Todos estaban inquietos. No muchos se animaban a hacer movimiento, hasta que un joven de cabello oscuro, portando una armadura de bronce color azul, se pone al frente.

-Masaki...

Luke iba a moverse, pero Masaki le coloca la mano para que no haga movimiento alguno. Lo queda viendo de manera seria.

-Dime.

Empieza a observar a su alrededor. Esta algo nervioso, ya que las miradas recaen a su alrededor. Finalmente da un suspiro y mira con una sonrisa al líder del grupo.

-Creo que hablo por muchos aquí cuando digo que la mocosa de Saori debe pagar las humillaciones que nos hizo pasar... Y si tenemos que seguirte hasta el Hades con tal de tener su cabeza, que así sea.

Masaki sonríe. Ciertamente esperaba que el chico se echara para atrás y abandonara. Él no le iba a negar ese derecho y pensaba detener a Luke, quien al parecer, quería acabarlo, pero al ver la convicción con la que dijo esas palabras, está más convencido que nunca que tiene una oportunidad de acabar con Saori y todo su santuario.

Finalmente todos los chicos abordan uno de los barcos que va con destino a Grecia. Masaki se dirige hacia la proa, y mira en dirección a su destilo. Luke llega y lo queda viendo.

-Si decía que abandonaba la misión, en verdad lo ibas a dejar ir?

-Luke... En verdad querías matarlo?

La reacción del aludido no se hizo esperar.

-Bueno, yo...

-No todos somos huérfanos que no teníamos nada al llegar a la fundación Graude. Tengo entendido que Hyoga iba a conocer a su padre en compañía de su madre, pero el barco en que viajaban se hundió... Andrew y Walter tenían familia y amigos en Lixxoto, y según tengo entendido, cuando la madre de Andrew murió, los Kido en base a muchas artimañas sucias separó a ambos de sus familiares directos, y según Walter, al volver, se enteró que su hermana desapareció por causas extrañas... Ambos culpan a los Kido por ello... Y Kazuya, lo tenía todo... Madre, hermanos, amigos... Pero cuando fue separado de ellos, terminó como nosotros... Cuando él y yo fuimos hacia donde se supone que Vivian, ya no quedaba nada, y según dijeron los informes...

-No me digas que...

-Así es. Mitsumasa Kido ordenó destruir toda conexión con su pasado. Lo mismo para Walter, Andrew, Bruce, y todos nosotros.

-Eso ya explica demasiadas cosas... Maldito anciano.

Luke se fue del lugar dejando a Masaki solo con sus pensamientos. El, sin embargo, seguía mirando en dirección al horizonte. Sonríe al pensar que dentro de poco va a confrontar a la nieta de aquel hombre que destruyó la vida de muchos, y decide ir a su habitación a dormir un poco.

Una vez que desembarque, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

(Atenas, Grecia. Al día siguiente.)

Una chica de diecisiete años de cabellera castaña rojiza vestida con shorts, botas y polera negras, hizo una parada en una cafetería cerca de un hospital en Atenas. Quince minutos después, del mismo, un hombre alto de cabello plateado sale y se dirige en dirección a ella. Una vez en el lugar, el peli plateado se sienta en la silla desocupada.

-Cómo va la investigación, Valerie?

-Ha llegado el momento, lord Thanatos.

-Estas segura? Han sido tres años desde que visitaste Delfos.

-Lo estoy. He vigilado los movimientos en el Santuario por estos últimos dos años, y hay un par de traidores en la orden que van a meter asesinos a su interior.

-Eres consciente que Lord Hades vigila tus movimientos.

-Como también sabe que posiblemente entre esos renegados están los dos espectros faltantes los cuales aún no han despertado. Solo me preocuparé de despertar a esos dos. Lo que hagan los demás, me tiene sin cuidado.

-Despertarán. Aiacos lo ha confirmado.

-Es bueno saber eso.

-Recuerda que estamos en tiempos de paz. No debemos pensar en guerras, por mucho - Thanatos mira su reloj - Demonios. Mi descanso se acabó. Me retiro. Espero que las cosas te salgan bien.

Luego de terminada la conversación, Valerie se levanta de su asiento. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Antes de siquiera empezar a caminar, saca un celular y hace una llamada.

-Aló, Kageboshi?

(Fin Cap. 2)

Biografías cortas de algunos personajes.

Nombre: Masaki

Edad: 17

Signo: Sagitario

Ojos: Cafés

Cabello: Naranja

Armadura: Kitsune (Plata)

El cabecilla del grupo. Es quien dirige al resto de los olvidados, y tiene un odio inmenso a los Kido y la fundación Graude por lo que les tocó vivir. Por lo mismo, ya no tiene nada que perder. Obtuvo su armadura en Japón, cerca del monte Füji.

Nombre: Luke

Edad: 16

Signo: Aries

Ojos: Azules

Cabello: Negro

Armadura: Tiburón (Plata)

El mejor amigo de Masaki, y uno de los cerebros del grupo. Al igual que Masaki, odia a los Kido. Rescató el traje del tipo que fue asesinado por Hyoga cuando robaron el casco de la armadura de Sagitario.

Nombre: Claudio

Edad: 17

Signo: Géminis

Ojos: Azules

Cabello: Rubio

Armadura: Altar (Plata)

Hermano de Masaki, y al igual que Luke, uno de los cerebros del grupo. Durante el mandato de Ares, y poco antes de la batalla de los 12 templos, logró obtener su armadura de mano del propio pontífice. Cuando las mentiras de su mentor quedaron al descubierto, y con ello, se supo la identidad de la verdadera Athena, desapareció del Santuario. Además, es el responsable de que el grupo de Masaki se esté reuniendo para poner en marcha los planes de este.

Nombre: Bruce

Edad: 15

Signo: Tauro

Ojos: negros

Cabello: Rojo

Armadura: Jaguar (Bronce)

Entrenado en su momento por Aldebarán de Tauro. Aunque también es consciente de la situación de Masaki y sus compañeros, decide acompañarlos, aunque sus motivos no son del todo claros.

Nombre: Paul

Edad: 18

Signo: Capricornio

Ojos: Ámbar

Cabello: Azabache

Armadura: Tigris (Bronce)

Aprendiz de Shura de Capricornio, y amigo de Masaki. Al igual que este, odia a los Kido debido a lo que le tocó vivir.

A diferencia de Shura, aprecia mucho más la amistad y el sentido de compañerismo por encima de la lealtad.

Nombre: Andrew

Edad: 18 años

Signo: Leo

Ojos: Rosados

Cabello: Purpura

Armadura: Flama (Bronce)

Debido a que los Kido lo separaron de su familia y amigos, quiere acabar con la última integrante de esa familia. Se hizo de la armadura luego de ver entre las sombras como Ikki mataba al anterior ocupante de esta.

Nombre: Walter

Edad: 18 años

Signo: Cáncer

Ojos: Azules

Cabello: Castaño rojizo

Armadura: Serpiente Cascabel (Bronce)

Luego de ser separado de su hermana a los nueve, y tras escuchar rumores sobre su supuesta muerte a mano de los santos de Athena, decidió dar su vida por la causa de Masaki, y vengarse personalmente de Saori, y todos sus 'asesinos'. Obtuvo su armadura luego de seis años de entrenamiento en México.

Nombre: Kazuya

Edad: 16

Signo: Escorpio

Ojos: Cafés

Cabello: Castaño claro

Armadura: Hydra macho (Plata)

Uno de los primeros amigos de Masaki durante la preparación en el orfanato. Aunque no le interesa tomar venganza en contra de los Kido, decide acompañar a Masaki por un asunto de amistad y hermandad. Tras la muerte de Docrates, a él le fue asignada su armadura.

Nombre: Alejandro

Edad: 16

Signo: Acuario

Ojos: Celestes

Cabello: Celeste

Armadura: Golden Fish (Bronce)

Al igual que Masaki, odia profundamente a los Kido por separarlos de su familia, y más aun a Tatsumi debido a la forma en que los trató de joven.

Nombre: Robert

Edad: 16

Signo: Acuario

Ojos: Celestes

Cabello: Celestes

Armadura: Swordfish (Bronce)

Hermano gemelo de Alejandro. Debido a que Tatsumi lo agredía de niño es que se unió a Masaki y a su hermano para esta venganza personal.


	3. Invasion al Santuario

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 3: Invasión al Santuario... 'Ustedes son los primeros.'

(Límites del Santuario. Dos días después, 10:05, hora local...)

Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Ban y Geki se encontraban empezando la ronda matutina. Habían relevado a Argol, Dante y Capela. Pues estos tuvieron que hacer la ronda nocturna. Lo último que le dijeron, es que Mu necesitaba hablar un poco con ellos sobre la vigilancia del día. Todos se encontraban hablando animadamente cuando llegaron al templo de Aries.

-Buenos días, Mu... Kiki. - saludó Jabu.

-Buenos días caballeros.- respondió el Ariano.

-Dante nos dijo que necesitabas hablar con nosotros.

-Así es muchachos. Resulta que dentro de poco debo salir de misión, y quisiera que ustedes cinco resguardaran la...

No pudo terminar la frase. Diez presencias irrumpieron en el lugar. Mu y los demás se voltean en dirección a la misma, y al hacerlo, quedan sorprendidos. Cuatro caballeros plateados, y el resto, quienes al parecer eran de bronce, iban encapuchados. No era fácil verles los rostros

-Ustedes... Quienes son, y que quieren?

-Eso es lo de menos, caballero. -Informó un sujeto de ojos café y cabello naranja. Aquel sujeto vestía una armadura plateada de color café cobrizo. La diadema de la misma, tenía forma de un zorro. -Aunque si quieres saber quiénes somos, deberías preguntárselo a ellos, después de todo, crecimos juntos... No es así, Jabu?

-Esa voz... - Jabu no cabía de la impresión. -Masaki? Eres tú?

-Lo conocen? -Preguntó Mu, algo dudoso.

-Así es.- siguió Nachi -Todos ellos junto a nosotros fueron enviados a distintos puntos del planeta a obtener nuestras armaduras.

-Entiendo. - La atención de Mu cambia en dirección a los aparecidos. -Puedo saber a qué vienen?

-Bueno... -dijo uno de ellos, el cual tenía ojos azules y cabello negro, además de una armadura azul marino oscuro... casi negro - No veo el por qué no podamos decirle.

-Con el perdón de la Diosa Athena... Hemos venido a tomar la vida de la mocosa malcriada de Saori Kido.

-Que has dicho? - Mu no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero... Por qué?

-No espero que lo entiendas Jabu. Después de todo, eres su perrito faldero.

-Esa sí que no te la perdono! Masaki, acabaremos con ustedes!

El grupo de Jabu se lanza al ataque, pero inmediatamente, un sujeto vestido en una armadura naranja con rayas blancas y negras, salta del grupo invasor, y utiliza un ataque bastante conocido...

-EXCALIBUR!

Tras ejecutar dichoso ataque, logra herir gravemente a los de Bronce. Mu apenas alcanza a utilizar el muro de cristal para protegerse, pero más que eso... Ese ataque es de Shura. Como es que sabía ese ataque?

-Paul de Tigris.- se presenta el atacante en cuestión. -Caballero de bronce, discípulo de Shura de Capricornio.

Si de principio Mu estaba sorprendido, ahora empezaba a asustarse. No solo tienen cosmos a nivel dorado. Uno de ellos incluso fue entrenado por uno de ellos... Mejor tenia cuidado. No vaya a ser cosa que también tengan la respuesta para acabar con él.

(Templo de Capricornio. En ese mismo momento...)

La pura frustración hizo que Shura lanzara un golpe con furia a uno de los pilares. Su aprendiz actual Caballero de bronce... No podía creer que Paul traicionase todo lo que le enseño desde joven. Ahora, junto a un grupo de renegados han venido a por la cabeza de la Diosa a la cual se supone debe de proteger.

-Como no lo vi venir antes... Esto no va a quedar así... Más vale que logres mantenerte en vida lo suficiente Paul... Y más te vale tener una buena excusa antes de que te liquide yo mismo.

(Flashback... Poco antes de la batalla de los doce Templos...)

Shura y Paul estaban en un bosque junto a una fogata. Ya era de noche y decidieron acampar en el lugar. Era la primera misión exitosa de Paul, y Shura estuvo supervisando eso desde las sombras. Si bien, a pesar de poseer una armadura de bronce, y haber recibido un entrenamiento digno de un Saint de plata, (De hecho, aquella misión era para un equipo de 3 plateados) nunca esperó que mostrase un nivel similar al de los dorados, e hiciera lucir demasiado sencilla aquella misión.

-Me sorprende el nivel de eficacia que mostraste en la misión.

-Nada de eso, maestro. A fin de cuentas, todo lo que sé, se lo debo a usted.

-Athena estará orgullosa de ti.

-Conque usted lo esté, me basta. Además, la familia lo es todo.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta discusión desde que nos conocimos.

-Quizá sea lo único en lo que no estamos ni estaremos de acuerdo.

Fueron varios minutos de silencio. Entonces, Shura decidió romper el mismo.

-Entonces... Vas a ir en búsqueda de tus otros hermanos?

-Al menos los que aún no se han juntado con la falsa Athena. Además, los tarados que me enviaron acá no merecen que les lleve esta armadura.

-Oh, cierto. - Shura se sintió algo incómodo al tocar ese nervio sensible en Paul. Aun así, decidió seguirle el tema. -Solo curiosidad... Si tuvieras a esa persona enfrente tuyo en este momento...

-La confrontaría, antes de enviarla al infierno.

(Fin Flashback)

Mientras sigue maldiciéndose internamente, observa atentamente como se desarrolla la batalla en el templo del carnero.

(Templo de Aries)

Mu seguía analizando sus probabilidades. De principio, pensaba que por ser ellos de bronce y plata, la tendría fácil, pero tras darse cuenta del poder que poseen, incluso tiene dudas de poder ganar la pelea.

Después de todo, el grupo de Seiya ya logró vencer y acabar con medio Santuario en su momento.

-Eso es lo mejor que aprendieron durante sus seis años de entrenamiento? Jabu, en verdad me decepcionas.

Mu estaba bastante nervioso. Estos tipos vienen en serio... Desde la amenaza del Dios renegado del Dorado que no tenía un problema así de grande.

-Kiki... Ve al reloj de fuego, y enciéndelo.

-Co-Como usted diga, maestro Mu.

Inmediatamente el enano corre en dirección al reloj de fuego. Luke iba a darle caza, pero Masaki lo detiene.

-Olvídalo. Él no es un objetivo.

Tras pensar en sus palabras, es que Luke se calma. Luego, camina en dirección a un pilar derribado que hay cerca y se sienta en este. Siete chicos más deciden imitarle, dejando solo a Claudio, Paul, y a un sujeto que usa una armadura verde con extraños bordeados negros en su armadura.

-Y tú, quién eres?

Aquel sujeto ignoró por completo a Mu, y desvió su mirada en dirección de Paul y Claudio.

-Estas plastas solo viven por y para la mocosa malcriada. Dudo mucho que vayan a tratar de entendernos. Acabemos con este tipo y vayamos al siguiente templo.

Inmediatamente los dos plateados y el de bronce se ponen en posición de batalla. Claudio es el primero en atacar usando su versión de la Explosión de Galaxias (Después de todo, Saga fue quien lo entrenó.). Mu apenas si evade ese ataque, solo para ser sorprendido por Paul quien ataca con Excalibur. No es tan poderoso como el de Shura, pero definitivamente mucho más rápido. Recibe el ataque en su totalidad, siendo enviado hacia los aires, momento en que Walter decide atacar con su Rattlesnake Rampage, ataque el cual consiste en varios golpes veloces que dan la sensación de haber recibido mordidas de parte de una serpiente cascabel. Al no tener como escapar, todos los golpes de Walter conectan y envían a Mu hacia una columna la cual termina por destruirse debido al golpe.

Masaki y los demás se quedan viendo por alrededor de un minuto. Al ver que Mu no va a moverse, es que se quedan viendo y se adentran en dirección al siguiente templo. Al salir del templo de Aries, el reloj de fuego ya está funcionando, lo cual significa que les están dando un plazo de 12 horas para cumplir con su objetivo.

-Si serán unos cabrones... - se decía Paul para sus adentros.

(Templo principal...)

Ni Shion ni Idril podían creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mu, siendo derrotado por un ataque en conjunto. Definitivamente esos tipos son de cuidado.

-Tanto es el odio que sienten que van a hacer lo que crean necesario para llegar hasta acá?

-Si fuera por eso, los hubiesen asesinado a todos en el lugar... Pero solo quieren verme morir a mí. -finalmente habló Athena.

-Lo peor es que no está toda la orden acá, princesa. -siguió Shion. - Aioros está en una misión fuera de este planeta, y Saga decidió ir hacia donde Anneke, para darles algo de privacidad a Kanon e Isa... Aun si vuelve, no podrá moverse libremente debido al cosmos de los dioses en el reloj de fuego.

-Sin mencionar que enviaste a Deathmask a buscar a su futuro aprendiz. - terminó de señalar la elfa.

Diosa y consejeros están debatiéndose que hacer mientras la alerta roja esta activa. Momento en que Seiya y Hyoga entran de improviso. Al parecer, sin creerse lo que ocurre.

-Saori... Esto es peor de lo esperado.

-Ya se sabe quiénes son los invasores?. - preguntó la Diosa.

-Uno de los soldados acaba de confirmarlo. -señaló Hyoga. -Según dijo, Jabu los reconoció a todos como los huérfanos que tu abuelo envió años atrás a convertirse en caballero.

-Deberíamos pensar en ellos como renegados o traidores? - dijo Idril.

-No se trata de eso... -se lamentó Saori. -Desde niños, los traté peor que basura, y es más que seguro que solo quieran cobrarse eso.

-Sus órdenes? - Shion preguntó.

-Seiya. Tú y Hyoga se van con Shiryu y Shun a Sagitario. Los quiero allá. Si llegan hasta ese templo, confió en que puedan hacer algo para detenerlos. En cuanto a los dorados, Sin importar lo que ocurra, no deben abandonar por ningún motivo los templos. Si es a mí a quien buscan, pues que vengan.

Seiya e Hyoga se quedan viendo antes de salir. Ya afuera, Shun y Shiryu estaban esperando.

-Seiya...

-Tenemos órdenes de vigilar Sagitario. Si ellos tienen esa misma determinación de nosotros, tengan por seguro que esta batalla será la más difícil que tendremos en nuestras vidas.

Sin esperar más, los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a descender las escaleras. Ese día definitivamente será largo.

(Escaleras entre Aries y Tauro.)

El grupo de Masaki seguía su camino. Seguían pensando en lo fácil que fue acabar con Mu y el grupo de Jabu. Ya en la entrada de Tauro, todos se detienen.

-No hay cosmos... Es extraño.

El sujeto de la armadura de forma de serpiente se pone en el medio del grupo.

-Muévanse... No vaya a ser cosa que uno de esos golpes les llegue por error.

Rápidamente eleva su cosmos y lanza el ataque al interior del templo. A los pocos segundos, un destello dorado ataca en dirección a los invasores. Apenas logran bloquear el ataque en cuestión. Cuando vuelven a recuperar la postura, Aldebarán de Tauro esta en frente de ellos.

-Debo admitir que son rápidos, mocosos. No muchos logran reaccionar a tiempo.

Uno de los saints se pone en frente de Aldebarán. La mirada de ambos es furia entre ellos mismos. Masaki mira confuso.

-Lamento tener que volver de esta forma, maestro, pero hay un asunto que tengo pendiente con la mocosa que ustedes defienden acá dentro.

-Yo lo lamento mucho más, Bruce, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar.- dijo el caballero de Tauro.

-Temía escuchar eso... Masaki!

Inmediatamente Bruce y Masaki atacan al mismo tiempo al de Tauro. Este, a su vez, ataca con su movimiento 'Gran Cuerno' pero es detenido por Bruce, a la vez que Masaki y los demás cruzan el templo de Tauro.

-Que se creen que están-

-Nunca se distraiga en una pelea, maestro!

Antes de que Aldebarán pudiera hacer algo, Bruce logra moverse lo suficientemente rápido para hacer girar a Aldebarán sobre su eje y hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo. Bruce mira de reojo y se alegra al ver que sus 'hermanos' ya lograron salir del templo de Tauro y ahora van de camino a Géminis.

Aldebarán se levanta y mira de manera enardecida a su ex alumno. Recordaba que tuviera una buena postura, pero los reflejos necesarios para un buen contraataque le eran nuevos.

-Donde aprendiste a moverte así?

-Tres años preparándonos entre nosotros mismos para este momento, maestro. Solo tres nos entrenamos entre dorados... Decidimos sacarle provecho a nuestros estudios, sabiendo como cubrir las falencias de nuestros ataques, tan fácilmente como para saber cómo defendernos de las técnicas doradas.

Aldebarán frunció el ceño. Ya se le hacía algo extraño el que hubiesen visto el Gran cuerno a la primera y haber reaccionado a tiempo. Aun cuando lo entrenó, nunca le mostró las técnicas de Dorado que el maneja.

-Siendo ese el caso... Muéstrame lo que has aprendido desde que obtuviste esa armadura hasta hoy, Bruce de Jaguar.

(Fin Capitulo 3)


	4. Reencuentro con el pasado

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 4: Reencuentro con el pasado.

(Entrada al Templo de Géminis)

Masaki y sus camaradas están mirando atentamente el templo de Géminis. No hay cosmos en el lugar... Eso no les da la garantía de que no hubiese nadie ahí dentro. Claudio es el más desconfiado de todos. Sabia de las intenciones de Pontífice en su momento, así que como mano derecha del mismo, también sabía varios de los secretos de este, en especial, los del templo, y la armadura de Géminis.

-No... No es el cosmos de Saga.

-Kanon? - preguntó Paul.

-Sea quien sea que se encuentre adentro... Debemos ir con cuidado.

Dicho eso, todos entran al templo. Durante el trayecto, fue que empezaron a sentir una energía extraña. Diez minutos después, lograron salir del lugar. Una vez fuera, Claudio miró al techo del templo.

-Tal como esperaba.

-Viniendo del guardián de Géminis, no me sorprende.

-Chicos... - dice uno de los de bronce... uno que posee una armadura color azul cielo.- No me van a creer esto, pero...

Cuando se voltean, ven que hay dos templos de Géminis. La cara de disgusto de Masaki y Paul es obvia. Claudio, por su cuenta, se aleja unos pasos.

-Cúbranse, que solucionaré esto de una manera rápida.

Todos se alejaron del sitio colocándose detrás de Claudio. Inmediatamente este centra su cosmos en sus manos, generando una esfera de energía. Cuando esta termina de tomar forma, la arroja al interior de uno de los templos. A los pocos segundos, provoca un destello lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos deban cubrirse los ojos. Cuando la luz se disipa, solo queda un templo, algo deteriorado a la vista.

-Es el momento! Entremos!

Todos hicieron ingreso al templo de Géminis. Dentro, encontraron al guardián del mismo levantándose. Cuando lo ven, Andrew se adelanta al grupo y lo ataca, mientras le hace una seña a Masaki para que él y los demás se adelanten. Al salir del templo, Claudio ríe gratamente, ya que están del otro lado del templo... En la salida.

-Justo a tiempo.

-Masaki...

-Sigamos. No dejemos que la ventana que nos dio Andrew sea en vano.

Masaki mira en dirección del reloj de fuego. La flama de Tauro acaba de apagarse, lo que significa que ya se han perdido dos horas.

Tenemos que seguir adelante! Vamos!

El grupo renegado sigue avanzando en dirección a Cáncer. Adentro, Kanon de Géminis y Andrew de la Flama, se quedan viendo.

-Debo darte crédito, niño. Atacar a alguien que esta aturdido para darles una oportunidad a tus amigos de avanzar...

-Amigos? Nada de eso! No me compares con esos inútiles. Con excepción de Walter, lo que pase con ellos me vale.

-Tú excusa para haber llegado hasta acá? porque no pareces tener algo en contra de Athena.

-Contra tu excusa de Diosa? Lo que ocurra con ella me tiene sin cuidado... La humana? Es ella quien tiene que pagar sus propios crímenes.

-Ya veo... Sabes que cuando tus compañeros pongan un pie dentro del templo de Cáncer...

-Irán al infierno? Ya lo sé. Claudio de Altar nos dijo todo lo que debíamos saber... También nos dijo que entre los templos de Leo y Virgo es donde tendremos más problemas... Pero que me bastaba a mí mismo para detener a quienquiera que estuviese resguardando Géminis... Por cierto, eres Kanon, o Saga?

-Kanon.

-Hubiese deseado que fueses Saga... - dijo Andrew algo preocupado. -Este combate ya de por si me será difícil...

(Templo de Tauro...)

Los puños de Aldebarán y Bruce chocan, provocando una onda expansiva en el lugar que apaga algunos candelabros. La fuerza de Aldebarán es superior, y envía a Bruce contra un pilar. Aldebarán inmediatamente aprovecha en usar su Gran Cuerno, pero Bruce se levanta a tiempo y corre de frente, atajando ambos puños. Una vez logrado esto, con fuerza desmedida, logra separar ambos brazos, logrando dejar el torso expuesto y ataca con una patada al mentón tan rápido y fuerte que este no pudo evitarla viendose forzado a retroceder unos pasos. Cuando se recupera, Bruce ya está en el aire y ataca usando su movimiento Zarpa de Jaguar el cual consiste en un corte profundo provocado con las garras de la armadura.

-Demonios, Bruce... Tal vez tus golpes no sean lo suficientemente fuertes, pero definitivamente son rápidos.

-Solo soy velocidad y fuerza en los momentos que lo valen y cuentan.

Nuevamente hay un choque de fuerzas. Aldebarán atacó con todo, pero el orgullo de Bruce es demasiado grande como para ceder. Aldebarán ve un brillo especial en sus ojos... El mismo que vio en Seiya la primera vez que cruzó los doce templos.

-Tanto es tu odio por la princesa?

-Para ella nosotros éramos nada. No solo nos humillaba de pequeño, sino que simplemente no le importamos. Se conformó con los diez tarados que tiene como guardianes y a nosotros nos olvidó. Si fuera una Diosa justa como dices, no se hubiese molestado en saber el paradero de los otros 90 huérfanos que fueron enviados a distintos puntos del mundo a ser entrenados? No... No lo hizo... Porque en su infinita 'sabiduría' prefirió velar por unos inútiles a preocuparse de unos vagos salidos de la calle a los cuales nadie va a extrañar! Donde está tu diosa justa ahora? Esa malcriada lo único que hace es tratar a las personas como si fueran juguetes! Cuando no le sirves, solo te lanza a un lado!

Aldebarán entonces lo entendió. No importa lo que piensen el o sus compañeros piensen de su diosa... Nada va a cambiar la opinión que tienen estos chicos sobre ella, menos aun considerando que se ha preocupado más de lo que debería por los 10 de Bronce, o como los Dorados esperan que se comporte como la Diosa que ellos esperan que sea, que de enmendar el daño que ella misma causó.

-Bruce... Entiendo tu punto... E incluso admiro tu espíritu... Es más, de ser por mí, te dejaría pasar y seguir con tú misión, pero como Dorado, lamentablemente tengo que cumplir con mi deber, y ese es proteger este templo, y eliminar a cualquiera que amenace contra la Diosa a la cual juré proteger.

-Entonces, por favor, que este combate... Sea el combate de mi vida.

-Dalo por hecho, muchacho...

(Templo de Géminis.)

Kanon estaba genuinamente preocupado. Horas antes, el e Isabella estaba compartiendo un rato agradable. En Interpol decidieron darle una semana libre para que descansara, y Saga para no molestarles fue a visitar a Anneke. Estaban a poco dirigirse a la cocina y preparar su desayuno cuando sintieron varios cosmos atacar el templo de Aries. Lo hubiesen pasado por alto, de no ser porque el reloj de fuego se activó, así que por lo mismo, los pasadizos secretos quedaron inhabilitados, y debido al cosmos de Athena, nadie podía entrar ni salir de los 12 templos por otro medio que no fuera caminando por las escaleras.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo, los invasores ya habían pasado por Tauro, por lo que a Kanon no le quedó de otra que dejar a Isa en el sector residencial, vestir la armadura de Géminis y salir a recibir a los 'visitantes.' Creyó que activando el laberinto de luz y sombra podría mantenerlos entretenidos, pero cuando los devolvió a la entrada, estos lanzaron un ataque que hizo temblar los cimientos, provocando tanto daños en el templo como en el sitio residencial. Para cuando se dio cuenta, uno de los invasores le atacó usando una extraña técnica basada en fuego, la cual si bien bloqueo, fue distracción suficiente para que los demás cruzaran libremente por el templo de Géminis. No podía darse el lujo de seguirlos... No con Isa dentro quien sabe cómo.

Ahora, su principal preocupación es acabar con el intruso. Y este ya le había dejado en claro sus intenciones.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, mocoso... Date la media vuelta y piérdete.

-Y quien va a detenerme. Tú? Ya un santo de Bronce en su momento te hizo ver como un tonto. Temes que yo logre hacer lo mismo?

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras, mocoso impertinente.

Kanon empieza a levantar cosmos, cosa que por inercia, Andrew también hace. Inmediatamente ambos lanzan ráfagas de energía que chocan, provocando remecimiento en el lugar. Poco después de eso, un grito casi inaudible llama la atención de Andrew.

-Pero que...?

Kanon mira de reojo a la dirección que está viendo el invasor. Para su sorpresa, el de bronce también está algo preocupado. Antes de darse cuenta, ambos corren en dirección a aquel muro, donde Andrew de un movimiento logra hacer un agujero en la pared, y comprueba lo que temía. Un cuerpo debajo de algunos escombros.

-Esto no tenía que pasar así!

Rápidamente, y sin decir palabra alguna, ambos se ponen de acuerdo y empiezan a remover los pedazos de techo que le cayeron a Isabella. Para cuando terminan, Andrew la coloca en un sillón, en lo que Kanon trae mantas húmedas y empieza a limpiarle la cara. Para sorpresa de Kanon, Andrew no le atacó.

-No tiene sentido... Eres un invasor, y aun así, no dudaste en venir y ayudarla... Que te traes entre manos realmente?

-Mis asuntos son solo y exclusivamente con Saori Kido. No tengo nada en contra tuya. Solo estas en medio del camino, es todo.

-Por qué debería de creerte?

-Te parezco el típico invasor que destruye todo a su paso sin siquiera pensar en los demás? Bien fácil pude hacerme el loco y entretenerte de forma tal que esta mujer terminase peor.

-Bueno... Tienes un punto valido. Ahora...

-Quieren callarse el par de idiotas? - Fue Isa quien los interrumpió.

Fue entonces que Andrew se detuvo a verla detenidamente. Cabello oscuro y ojos rosa... Estaba seguro de haber visto esas facciones anteriormente... Varios recuerdos de cuando él era joven invadieron su mente... Dos primas mayores que el... Una familia en algún lugar de Grecia... La muerte de su madre a manos de unos desconocidos y de cómo lo llevaron a un orfanato en Japón, apartándolo de los familiares que le quedaban en su Grecia natal... Fue entonces que su mente volvió con esas dos mujeres... No tenía dudas. Estaba frente a...

-Isabella... Isabella Dellas?

Isabella se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Inmediatamente quedó viendo al tipo de la armadura cobrizo... Definitivamente estaba sorprendida de escuchar su verdadero apellido.

-Para un minuto... Como es que sabes quién soy?

Dellas? Kanon estaba confundido. No que el apellido de Isabella era Nauplias? Y de donde este tipo dice conocerla?

-Oh. Perdona. Han sido ya casi diez años desde que te vi por última vez. Permíteme presentarme. Tal vez así algo en tu persona te permita recordarme.

Inmediatamente el chico se quitó el casco y lo lanzó sin cuidado al piso. Así, Isa pudo verlo bien. Exceptuando que su cabello es purpura y tiene los ojos color magenta, claramente de físico era idéntico a Ikki. Es más. Empezó a recordar haber visto en su juventud a alguien de esas características.

-Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Andrew Karagounis, hijo de Hypatia Karagounis, quien a su vez era primo de Alexandros Dellas... Tu padre.

Isa estaba en Shock. Jamás creyó volver a escuchar esos nombres, ni mucho menos volver a ver a algún familiar. Su mente la devolvió al pasado donde vivía entes con sus padres...

(Flashback... Muchos años atrás...)

-Hey ustedes tres. - Dijo una joven Isa a un grupo de niños de entre cinco y seis años. -Acaso se agarraron a golpes de nuevo con los de la otra calle?

-Tuvimos un motivo, de acuerdo? - Le respondió la única chica del grupo.

-Un minuto... Ese gato...

-Así es. - Habló un joven de rasgos faciales casi idénticos a la chica. -Vimos como dos chicos estaba agarrándolo a piedrazos... No íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados ni nada.

-Está bien... Solo por eso no les diré nada a los viejos... Ahora vamos con el doc. Papadopoulos para que lo revise. Tenemos que curarlo.

Inmediatamente los cuatro chicos se dirigen a una consulta cercana...

(Fin Flashback.)

Isabella se levanta de aquel sillón y queda viendo a Andrew. Recién ahora viene a notar que viste una armadura color cobrizo. También le llama la atención que este sea casi de la misma estatura que ella. Finalmente ambos no se pueden reprimir más y se abrazan.

Kanon miraba desconfiado la escena. Hace unos minutos estaban a punto de matarse el uno al otro, pero ahora, no tiene la más mínima intención de pelear. Isa en un segundo, sale del shock, se separa de Andrew y se quedan viendo. Como que recién su lado desconfiado empezó a actuar.

-Pa... Para un momento... Como es que...?

-Estoy portando esta armadura? Simple. Todo es culpa del bastardo que tuve por padre.

Es entonces que Kanon cae en cuenta de algo.

-Sabes que tu padre está muerto, verdad?

-Sí, lo sé... Hace más de cinco años que la muerte se me adelantó. Quiero cobrármela con su nieta.

-Oye, un minuto. -Isa interrumpió. -No se supone que tu padre murió meses antes que nacieras?

-Fue una mentira de mamá... En su lecho de muerte me dijo toda la verdad, motivo por el cual estoy acá.

-Y tu padre...- preguntó Isa... Como intuyendo la respuesta... -Cua... Cuál era su nombre?

Inmediatamente mira a Kanon de forma tal que le indica que ambos deben salir en dirección al templo a terminar una pelea que tienen pendiente. Poco antes de salir, mira a Isabella.

-El nombre aquel bastardo? Mitsumasa Kido... Y los asuntos los tengo pendiente? Son con la mocosa insensible que tiene por nieta.

(Templo de Aries)

Mu se estaba recuperando del ataque recibido con anterioridad. Esos renegados sí que eran fuertes. Cuando se recordó lo que estaba pasando, fue de inmediato a ver a Jabu y sus amigos. Sus heridas no eran graves, pero había que tratarlas. El ataque de esos tipos provocó heridas limpias, y dejó inutilizadas las cinco armaduras de bronce.

Inmediatamente se acercó a Geki, ya que al parecer sus heridas eran algo graves, y rasgando su capa, empezó a tratarlos. Cuando terminó con él y se disponía a ir por Nachi, sintió pasos.

-Definitivamente hoy no es mi día. - maldijo Mu por lo bajo.

Al voltearse, vio a dos espectros. Uno de ellos, lucía una mezcla rara entre armadura y mantos, que le hacían ver como un monje japonés, Su acompañante, una mujer, apenas baja de estatura en comparación al 'monje', pero portando una armadura que daba a entender que imponía presencia. Su cabello era castaño rojizo y tiene unos ojos azules que expresan una mirada tan gélida que bien fácil rivalizaría con la de Radamantys. Ambos espectros quedan mirando a Mu.

-Kageböshi... Haz lo tuyo. – dijo aquella mujer.

Inmediatamente el monje se acerca hasta quedar entre medio de los de Bronce, y tras lanzar algo como polvo estelar sobre sus cuerpos, las heridas de estos sanan más rápido de lo que hubiesen imaginado.

-Pero qué...?

-No te preocupes. Esos chicos vivirán.

-Puedo saber quiénes son y a que vienen? No recuerdo haberlos visto en la última guerra.

-Él es Kageböshi del descanso eterno. Yo soy Valerie de Belial... Estrella celeste del caos.

-Se puede saber qué hace un espectro de Hades en este lugar?

-Dos de los chicos a los que enfrentaste son espectros...

-Qué? Acaso ustedes...

-Ese es el problema, caballero. Ellos no son conscientes de ello debido a que aún no han despertado, y mi misión es llevarlos con mi señor. Además, esos dos son importantes para mí.

-Que tan importantes son esos dos espectros?

-Si bien, su poder rivaliza directamente con el de los tres Jueces... Junto a mí, esos dos no tienen que hacer caso de las estupideces de Pandora... Además, son mis hermanos.

-Puedes decirme quiénes son?

-Tengo que verlos directamente a la cara como para reconocerlos. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Inmediatamente la espectro deja el lugar y empieza el ascenso. Mu iba a intentar frenarla, pero Kageböshi lo detiene.

-Caballero... Tiene una herida cerca del cuello. Hay que tratarla.

Mu se lleva la mano al cuello, y al ver algo de sangre, no le queda de otra que dejarse revisar por el monje.

(Fin capitulo cuatro.)


	5. El despertar de Bennu

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 5: El despertar de Bennu

(Inframundo, Giudecca... Salón del trono.)

Hades y Perséfone disfrutaban tranquilamente de una tarde en que Pandora tocaba el arpa para ellos. Era lo único que lograba calmarlos tanto a ellos como a las bebés. Después de un minuto, Hades hizo una seña para que se detuviera. Pandora lo miró sin entender.

-Ocurre algo, mi señor? - Pregunto desconcertada.

-Eso mismo deseo saber. - Dijo, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta del salón. -Adelante.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Pandora, Violate de Behemoth entró al lugar. Pandora le miró algo molesta. Pues no le gustaba que la interrumpiesen, fuese por el motivo que fuese. Entonces ella llegó hasta el punto seguro donde ella debía inclinar su rodilla y mostrar sus respetos.

-Ocurre algo, Violate? - preguntó Hades. Violate no aparecía por esos lados a menos que Aiacos estuviese con las manos bastante ocupadas, cosa que casi nunca ocurría.

-Mi señor. Hay noticias...

Hades se quedó viendo a la mujer un buen rato. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Tiene que ver con esas sapuris?

-Así es mi señor. - Dijo ella con un tono inexpresivo. -Específicamente, la armadura de Bennu.

-Crees que la estrella celeste de la violencia ya haya decidido despertar?

-Hace tres años fue lo mismo con Belial. No me sorprendería que haya decidido ir en búsqueda de su portador.

Hades se recostó en su trono a lo que se llevaba su mano derecha al mentón. Ciertamente ese trio era su guardia personal... Después de todo, no sería tan malo tenerlos de vuelta.

-Entiendo. Puedes retirarte. Si llega a pasar lo mismo con la armadura de Mefistófeles, háganmelo saber.

Violate se retiró del lugar. Pandora se quedó viendo a Hades.

-Disculpe mi intromisión señor, pero no entiendo por qué quiere de vuelta a esos tres? Cualquiera de los demás espectros podría...

-Pandora... Esos tres, como tú los describes a lo largo de los siglos han hecho mucho más de lo que han logrado todos los demás espectros que has dirigido, y eso incluye a los tres jueces. -dijo Hades ya molesto de que Pandora le reprochara eso. -Además, de no ser por Belial, hace dos guerras que Atavaka hubiese iniciado una rebelión en el inframundo. - Entonces su mirada se endureció. -Que es exactamente lo que te molesta de Belial, Pandora? El hecho de no tener que seguir tus ordenes, o el hecho que aun estando por debajo de los tres jueces, en rango por supuesto, tienen muchas más libertades que tú?

Pandora se quedó en silencio. Hades había puesto en evidencia el por qué ese trio desde la era del mito nunca le fue de su agrado.

(Templo de Tauro...)

Aldebarán y Bruce ya estaban al límite de sus capacidades. Buena parte de la armadura de Bruce presentaban fisuras debido a los golpes, pero no por eso Alde estaba en una pieza. La armadura de Tauro tenía varios cortes en forma de garras ligeros e imperceptibles a simple vista en su torso, y la protección del antebrazo izquierdo fue destrozada por completo, provocando una herida en el mismo.

-Has mejorado bastante, Bruce. Fue un error mío el pensar que no tenías lo necesario como para convertirte en Dorado.

-Mejor así. Eso me evitaría ser un hipócrita de por vida.

Ambos se colocan en posición de combate. Bruce analiza detenidamente a su mentor. Generalmente este se cruza de brazos y muestra una sonrisa socarrona, pero ahora, al ver la seriedad de su rostro, sabe que debe estar pendiente de los movimientos de su oponente.

-Seiya ya hizo un imposible en una ocasión... -eleva su cosmos al máximo, rivalizando directamente con el cosmos de Aldebarán. -Hoy seré el segundo... Solo que no será solamente el cuerno del casco, sino que buena parte de tu armadura.

-Pero qué?!

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Bruce corre en dirección a Aldebarán, quien arroja su Gran Cuerno, y tal como Bruce esperaba, se desliza por el suelo pasando por debajo de él, quien no esperaba esa acción. Cuando Aldebarán se voltea, Bruce salta en su dirección.

-GARRA DESTRUCTORA DE JAGUAR!

Con ese grito, Bruce lanza su ataque en dirección del lado derecho del dorado... Específicamente cuerno y hombro, pero para sorpresa de Bruce, Aldebarán logra girarse a tiempo, y con su mano derecha, agarra a Bruce a la altura del codo, quien no se esperaba esos reflejos.

-Tú no eres el único rápido donde cuenta...

Rápidamente usa el peso y la velocidad del ataque de Bruce para azotarlo de espaldas al suelo. Luego, levanta su brazo izquierdo y empieza a juntar cosmos en este.

-Tú no eres el único con trucos bajo la manga... TITAN'S NOVA!

Con su único brazo libre, Bruce se cubre la cara antes de que Aldebarán termine de arrojar dichosa técnica sobre él. Luego de eso, todo el templo de Tauro se ilumina en blanco antes de pasar a un estado de oscuridad.

(Salida del Templo de Géminis. Diez minutos antes...)

Kanon, Andrew e Isa se encontraban afuera del Templo de Géminis. Kanon no tenía intención de dejar pasar a Andrew, y este era consciente de que no podría abandonar el templo tan fácilmente. Además de eso, Isabella no sabía cómo reaccionar... Era su Primo el que iba a medirse en combate contra Kanon. Es obvio que para ninguno de los tres el combate será sencillo.

-Isa. Mantente alejada... No quiero que uno de mis golpes falle accidentalmente y te alcance por error. - Andrew estaba decidido.

-No existe otra forma de solucionar esto? - preguntó Isabella... No Quería ver esa pelea.

-Si no fuera por el hecho de que vienes a lastimar a la Diosa que juré proteger, no tendría inconvenientes en dejarte pasar.

-Imaginaba esa respuesta.

Finalmente ambos empiezan a elevar sus cosmos. Antes de notarlo, ambos se arrojan el uno contra el otro. El choque de golpes entre ambos es potente, ninguno de los dos busca darse tregua. En un momento dado, Andrew se aleja y ataca con su Corona Blast a Kanon. Este, detiene su ataque fácilmente y decide utilizar la Explosión de Galaxias. Para sorpresa de Kanon, Andrew logra viajar entre los miles de planetas que proyectan su ataque, y antes de darse cuenta, Andrew de una patada a la cara logra estrellar a Kanon hacia los escalones que conducen a Cáncer.

Isa se lleva las manos a la boca para tapar un grito ahogado. Una sola vez había visto a Kanon pelear, pero fue algo sencillo, y solo contra monstruos de tipo murciélagos... Ahora, que se supone, está peleando en serio, se está viendo acorralado, y en desventaja psicológica.

Kanon estaba sorprendido. Nunca había esperado que alguien pudiese evadir la explosión de Galaxias y lanzar un ataque directo... Ni siquiera Ikki en su momento logró algo parecido. Mejor terminaba rápido, ya que no puede darse el lujo de perder más tiempo con su oponente.

-Kanon... Si vas a pelear, haznos un favor a todos y pelea en serio... No quiero creer que te estas conteniendo.

La respuesta de Andrew fue como una bofetada a la cara... No. No se trata de que no estuviera peleando en serio... La sorpresa de todo lo que está ocurriendo en este momento tiene a todos complicados.

Finalmente Kanon se pone de pie y empieza a caminar en dirección de Andrew.

-Andrew... Honestamente hubiese deseado que te largaras por las buenas... Después de lo que acabamos de descubrir no quiero pelear en tu contra, pero tampoco puedo dejarte pasar...

Sin comprender lo que pasa, ve como Kanon levanta su brazo derecho, y con su mano, usa el dedo índice y apunta en dirección a Andrew.

-Como ya dije... Esto lo hago para evitar un conflicto mayo... SATAN IMPERIAL!

El disparo de energía le llega a Andrew y empieza a reaccionar con su cuerpo... Pero muy diferente a la reacción esperada, el ataque produce un efecto distinto.

(En la mente de Andrew...)

Por la mente de Andrew empiezan a verse distintas imágenes de su vida... El de joven y dos niños más cuidando de un gato con unas heridas leves... También se ve a si mismo, con su madre y tíos celebrando lo que podría ser una Navidad o un Año nuevo... Pero lo más aterrador, es que se veía en compañía de Walter y otra joven más, vistiendo armaduras negras en lo que asesinaba a varios caballeros tanto de bronce como de plata. No solo eso... Una tercera figura estaba junto a ellos, y esta, tras lanzar una esfera de fuego negro logra eliminar a su oponente el cual, aparte de ser el doble de grande que ella, estaba vistiendo una armadura dorada... Finalmente, Andrew en compañía de esos dos, se ve enfrente de un grupo de Dorados, dispuestos a enfrentarse... Eso sí, él y sus acompañantes se presentan ante los dorados...

-... Soy Valerie de Belial. Estrella celeste del Caos.

-Walter de Mefistófeles. Estrella celeste del Liderazgo.

-Soy Andrew de Bennu...

(De vuelta en la realidad...)

-... Estrella celeste de la Violencia.

-Que... Qué demonios? - Kanon no pudo entender bien lo que pasaba. Le había hecho el Satán Imperial, con la intención de hacer que se diera media vuelta y se fuera del lugar, pero, su reacción pareciera... Parece que hubiese salido del trance provocado por la ilusión diabólica del Fénix.

-Kanon... Yo siendo tú no hubiese hecho eso... Aunque en el fondo de mi ser, debo darte las gracias.

-Que dices? -

Cada vez la confusión en Kanon es mayor... Entonces, ocurre lo impensado.

Andrew empieza a emitir un cosmos oscuro mientras expulsa la armadura de bronce de su cuerpo. Justo después de eso, su cosmos oscuro empieza a aumentar tanto de poder como de hostilidad. Kanon reconoce su cosmos inmediatamente como el de uno de los espectros de Hades y le lanza un ataque de energía...

Solo para ser bloqueado por uno de los ropajes de los 108 espectros.

Ahora la preocupación de Kanon es mayor. Isabella solo mira sin entender.

-Kanon. Ese golpe que enviaste a mi cabeza me hizo recordar quien fui tanto en mis años de joven como lo que he vivido en mi vida pasada... Vida en la cual pertenecí a una de las tres estrellas malignas que cumplen con la función de ejecutores personales de Lord Hades.

La armadura empieza a vestir a Andrew. Cuando esta termina de cubrirlo, Kanon no puede dejar de apreciar el parecido enorme que tiene con la armadura del Fénix en su estado Divino.

-Quien... Quien eres.

-Permíteme poder presentarme en la forma debida... En mi vida pasada... Y en esta era, soy Andrew de Bennu. Estrella celeste de la Violencia, y uno de los tres asesinos personales de Lord Hades.

(Templo de Tauro.)

Aldebarán de Tauro mira el agujero que provocó en el templo. A poco más de un metro de profundidad, Bruce esta tendido en el mismo, pero ya consciente. Apenas logra levantar su brazo izquierdo de su cara, solo para ver que su armadura, a pesar de haber quedado agrietada, aun se ve en óptimas condiciones. Para sorpresa de Aldebarán, y con mucho esfuerzo, logra ponerse en pie y salir de dichoso agujero.

-Es increíble que hayas sobrevivido a ese ataque a quemarropa, Bruce.

-Que de algo haya servido su entrenamiento y la sangre de la maldita en nuestras armaduras.

-Que... Que dijiste?

Un sonido como metal rompiéndose llama la atención del dorado. Cuando voltea su mirada a su derecha, ve como la hombrera y el resto de la protección de la armadura caen destrozadas al piso... No solo eso. El cuerno derecho del casco también cae destrozado. Como si fuera poco, el golpe llegó hasta el hombro, logrando dejar una herida desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo. Y la protección de la pierna derecha, a la altura del pie, logrando hacer daño tanto en la protección, como daño interno. Todo eso provoca que Aldebarán deba caer con una rodilla en el piso mientras se lleva la mano izquierda a su hombro derecho debido al dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo, queda mirando a Bruce, aunque sin dejar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Bien logrado Bruce... Eres el segundo que logra un imposible.

-Como ya le dije... Se lo debo a usted.

-Eres libre de seguir avanzando.

Tras esas palabras, Bruce se dirige a paso lento a la salida. Definitivamente los combates contra Dorados eran más difíciles de lo planeado.

(Entrada al Templo de Cáncer)

Masaki y Walter se detuvieron de golpe. Al mirar en dirección a Géminis, sintieron claramente como el cosmos de Andrew cambió a algo más sombrío, pero a su vez, empezó a aumentar en intensidad.

-Que... Qué demonios está pasando allá abajo?

-No lo sé Masaki... Pero... Es extraño.

-No... No es solo eso... Este cosmos...

-Es hostil... Impuro... Lo sé, pero a la vez... Se siente bastante familiar... Como si ya lo hubiese sentido antes...

-Hey ustedes dos- Dijo Kazuya, al notar que esos dos se detuvieron. -Van a quedarse ahí, o va a seguir dirigiendo esta caravana?

Andrew y Walter deciden volver en dirección del grupo y seguir con sus planes. Después de todo, tienen una misión que cumplir.

(Templo del Patriarca.)

Ni Shion ni Idril dan crédito a lo que está ocurriendo. Acaban de comprobar que entre los invasores, hay un espectro... Pero no cualquiera.

-Será posible que ni después de muerto deja de fastidiar?

-No es cualquier espectro, Idril... Es uno de ellos.

-Bennu... Ese cabrón tuvo que despertar precisamente aquí?!

-Belial ya nos había avisado de esto hace tres años Shion. - Intervino Dohko, entrando en escena. -Y según recuerdo, el otro que también debía despertar es Mefistófeles, y en palabras de la misma Belial, es de ese tipo de quien hay que cuidarse.

-Dohko... No deberías estar en Libra?

-Esta pelea le corresponde a Shiryu y al resto de los de Bronce. Además, quería ver cómo estaba la princesa. Por cierto, prepárense para el peor de los escenarios posibles... Puedo ver claramente que estos tipos, a pesar de sus armaduras, ya pelean a nivel de Dorados, lo cual ya es peligroso.

Dohko hace abandono del Templo principal. Shion e Idril se quedan viendo a Saori, quien está sentada en su trono, meditando el asunto. Unos minutos después, se levanta y se retira a sus aposentos.

-Si esos tipos me están buscando, voy a recibirlos como se merecen.

(Salida del Templo de Tauro)

Aprovechando que Aldebarán y Bruce no pueden moverse debido a sus heridas, Valerie logra cruzar fácilmente el templo del Toro. Al llegar a la salida, siente como la armadura de Bennu llega al templo de Géminis y decide proteger al dueño de aquel cosmos. Solo se limita a sonreír.

El espectro de Bennu, finalmente ha despertado.

(Fin capitulo cinco.)


	6. El alzamiento de Bennu

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 6: El alzamiento de Bennu.

(Entrada al Templo de Cáncer)

El grupo de Masaki por fin había llegado al templo de Cáncer. Ya en el lugar, todos miran con desconfianza el lugar. Todo debido a los rumores sobre el ocupante del templo, y las 'decoraciones' que le gustaba usar en el mismo.

-Relájense. - Dijo Paul tratando de calmar a los chicos. -El Patriarca hizo que quitaran todo.

-Estas seguro? -dijo Luke mirando al interior. -No es que desconfié, pero de un segundo a otro el ambiente...

-Vamos, que no es tan terrible. - intervino Walter. -No sé por qué, pero se siente como en casa.

-Walter, ubícate. -le reprochó Masaki. -No todos estamos tan desquiciados como tú.

-Chicos... Somos hombres o somos unas gallinas? - preguntó Walter mirando a todos. -Si seguimos acá como unos estúpidos, solo vamos a perder tiempo valioso. No sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Walter entra en el cuarto Templo, seguido únicamente por Kazuya de Hidra Macho.

-Hey! Espera!

Mientras esos dos se adentran, Masaki, Luke y Claudio se quedan viendo.

-Tú que piensas?

-No siento cosmos de nadie... Solo una sensación a muerte, pero Walter tiene razón. No podemos perder más tiempo.

-Entonces dejemos las charlas para más tarde. Gente, entremos!

Finalmente se adentraron en el templo del cangrejo.

(Dentro...)

Walter y Kazuya entran corriendo, pero al cabo de unos minutos se detienen. Tienen la sensación de no haber caminado ni un solo centímetro.

-Es extraño... -dijo Walter. -No lo crees?

-Este tipo de trucos solo pueden ser obra de los Géminis, pero solo nos encontramos a uno de ellos. -responde Kazuya, algo confundido.

-Si... El que está peleando con Andrew. Será que acá está el otro?

-Pero de ser el... Según Claudio, la especialidad de los Géminis son los laberintos de Luz y sombra.

-Definitivamente algo anda mal acá.

Es en ese momento en que Masaki y los demás llegan.

-Qué ocurre? - Pregunta el Pelinaranja.

-No lo sé. Es solo que...

-Algo anda mal, cierto? Si, también lo hemos notado. – dice Claudio.

-Es como si la muerte estuviese rondando por aca... Pero este no es su estilo. – empezó a deducir Paul.

-Chicos... - Habló Alejandro, bastante nervioso. -No es que quiera asustarlos... Pero... estoy pisando...

-No nos asustes así, Alejandro. -Le dijo Luke, molesto, volteándose en su dirección. -Ni que estuvieras pisando... Un... Un Rostro Humano?!

Todos se giran en dirección del aludido. En efecto. Ven que en su posición hay un rostro humano brotando del piso, y no solo ese. Del suelo empiezan a salir muchos más.

-Pero qué demonios?! - Luke se ve bastante impresionado.

-Esto ya se parece más a lo que haría él. – dijo Paul, algo nervioso.

-Qué clase de brujería es esta? - Masaki estaba igual de impresionado.

-No es solamente el suelo. - Robert se sobresaltó. -Los muros también!

En efecto. En los muros también empezaron a aparecer rostros humanos. Todos los rostros muestran muecas de horror, quizá debido a la forma en que murieron.

En ese momento, algunas de esas caras abren los ojos y salen del suelo, atrapando a alguno de ellos. Muchos de los chicos están impresionados.

-Entonces es cierto que este lugar conecta con el mundo de la muerte? – Walter trataba de liberarse de aquellos muertos.

Entonces, todos los chicos deciden elevar sus cosmos, y solo asi logran deshacerse de aquellos cadáveres. Cuando lo hacen, ven que los que están delante del camino empiezan a salir del suelo y les bloquean el paso. Son tantos que simplemente no se puede ver que hay más adelante.

Aunque no todos se dejaban impresionar tan fácilmente.

-Entonces se trata de eso... -Claudio es el único que logra mantener la calma. -Bien jugado, maldito engreído... Bien jugado.

-Claudio... - Walter lo queda viendo. -Sabes lo que ocurre?

-Solo conozco a un tipo con el poder suficiente para hacer esto, y ese es...

-Déjame adivinar... – Al parecer, Kazuya también llegó a la misma conclusión.

-Así es...

(Afueras del Templo de Géminis)

Tanto Andrew como Kanon estaban sorprendidos. El primero, porque nunca se le pasó por su cabeza que realmente seria el poseedor de un poder suficiente como para enfrentar a un Dorado, y el otro, porque JAMÁS esperó que su oponente, quien pasaba por ser un saint de bronce con el poder de un dorado, era un espectro de las filas de Hades en un estado de sueño profundo, y que accidentalmente terminó despertando, y provocando que la armadura de este llegue al lugar donde se encontraba y lo protegiese de su ataque.

-Así que Bennu, eh? - Kanon lo miró con desconfianza total. -El equivalente en las filas de Hades al Fénix...

Andrew todavía no lograba salir de la sorpresa. Hasta hace unos minutos estaba utilizando una armadura robada de un pobre tipo que fue asesinado de manera patética por un Saint de Bronce, y ahora resulta que es un espectro de Hades, pero no un simple espectro.

-Ya recuerdo... Serví bajo las órdenes de Hades en la guerra de 1743 como su guardaespaldas personal junto a otros dos espectros más... Aniquilamos a más de la mitad de la orden de esa Athena... Solo para ser destruidos por Athena en persona, debido a que toda esa orden de segunda eran unos incompetentes...

Entonces su sonrisa se amplia. Kanon empieza a ampliar su cosmos.

-Y empezaré en esta era contigo!

Entonces Andrew ataca con golpes rápidos a Kanon, quien apenas puede igualar su velocidad mientras bloquea los golpes. Entonces Andrew, con fuerza descomunal a la que acostumbra a usar, envía a Kanon sobre unos pilares. Acto seguido crea un anillo de fuego en sus manos, pero Andrew se sorprende cuando las flamas carmesí que generalmente se creaban en su ataque, cambian a un color más oscuro, hasta llegar a una tonalidad negra.

No solamente es el color. También la intensidad de este.

-Nada pierdo con una demostración... CORONA BLAST!

En ese momento, lanza su ataque en dirección a Kanon, quien apenas evade el ataque, el cual termina destruyendo un muro y parte del suelo. Kanon reacciona y lanza una Explosión de Galaxias sobre Andrew, la cual es bloqueada por este, y repelida al techo, enviando lejos el ataque en cuestión.

-Demonios... El poder de este tipo ahora rivaliza directamente con el de los tres jueces... Juntos. - piensa Kanon mientras analiza sus posibilidades. -Debo detenerlo antes de que descubra como sacarle el máximo a su nuevo poder.

Entonces ocurre lo inesperado.

Andrew reaparece nuevamente frente a Kanon, pero este ya lo esperaba, y justo cuando ataca con una patada, el dorado se la detiene. Acto seguido, trata de atacar con un codazo al muslo, pero Andrew se da cuenta de sus intenciones y evade el ataque. Kanon, contando con eso, lanza un ataque de plasma similar al Relámpago de Voltaje de Aioria, pero Andrew en un salto hacia atrás evade esos golpes para arrojarle un segundo Corona Blast, movimiento el cual Kanon atrapa con su mano izquierda, y sin dudarlo dos veces se lo regresa, impactando en el torso del espectro y estrellándolo en un muro. Kanon camina en su dirección, y en el momento en que se dispone a tomarlo de la solapa de la armadura, con su mano derecha, Andrew detiene el accionar de Kanon, y con la izquierda, lanza un golpe de palma abierta en dirección a las costillas del gemelo, rompiéndole una en el proceso.

Debido al dolor, Kanon retrocede dos pasos y se abraza la zona afectada, movimientos suficientes para que Andrew avance, tome a Kanon por una de las hombreras, lo arroje sobre unos pilares derrumbados, y se dé el lujo de crear una esfera de fuego negro que arroja sobre el cielo del lugar, sepultando entre restos de pilares y escombros al dorado de Géminis.

Finalmente Andrew se permite relajarse y mira todo el trabajo acontecido. Luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, se da media vuelta y empieza su caminata en dirección al cuarto templo.

En el momento en que Andrew pisa el primer peldaño de la salida del templo, Isabella, saca su arma de servicio y apunta en dirección a Andrew.

-No Se Te Ocurra Dar Un Paso Más O Disparo!

Ante ese grito, Andrew detiene su caminar, y voltea su cara lo suficiente como para ver a la agente apuntarle su pistola en dirección a él.

(Templo de Cáncer.)

-Ya veo. - dijo Masaki, entendiendo lo que le dijo Claudio. -Muchachos... TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO!

Todos los renegados elevan su cosmos al máximo y desde su posición lanzaron un ataque en dirección al templo de Virgo. En sí, el ataque es potente y logra su cometido, el cual es hacer desaparecer ese escenario tenebroso, el cual era solo una ilusión.

-Jamás creí decir esto, pero me alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. - sentencio Walter.

-No perdamos más tiempo y sigamos.

Tras esas palabras de Walter y Luke respectivamente es que todo el grupo de jóvenes logra salir a tiempo del templo de Cáncer y avanzar al siguiente lugar.

Desde lo alto, Aioria observaba todo. Pronto seria su turno de defender, y no estaba seguro si podría detener a todos esos invasores.

(Afueras del Templo de Géminis.)

Andrew mira fijamente a Isabella, quien no deja de apuntar el arma en su dirección.

-Ni te molestes, Dellas... No creo que puedas acertar un disparo a esa distancia.

"BLAM!"

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Isabella dispara el arma, impactando en la diadema de su armadura, justo entre medio de los ojos de la imagen del ave que representa.

-Quieres seguir suponiendo? El próximo disparo va al lado sin protección de tu cara.

Bien fácil la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Es entonces cuando Andrew empieza a recordar combates de su pasado.

-Creo que ya empiezo a recordar por qué me hacía llamar 'el espectro más rápido de las 108 estrellas malignas'.

Terminada esas palabras y antes de que Isabella pudiese parpadear siquiera, Andrew acortó la distancia entre ambos, colocándose de frente a ella, y tomando con su mano izquierda aquella pistola. Por la pura impresión, Dellas terminó soltando el arma para ver como Andrew la aplasta en su mano tan fácilmente como si fuese un huevo crudo o una frutilla.

-Aun quieres tentar tu suerte?

Antes de poder obtener su respuesta, un remecimiento proveniente del lugar donde Kanon quedó sepultado entre escombros llama la atención de ambos. Finalmente, tras una expulsión de cosmos, Kanon logra liberarse, lanzando pedazos de rocas en todas direcciones. Andrew, por instinto, coloca a Isabella detrás de el a la vez que utiliza las alas de su armadura como escudo. Cuando el ambiente es seguro, baja la guardia.

-En verdad Kanon... Eres algún tipo de idiota o qué? Fíjate en lo que haces, que por poco lastimas a Isabella.

-Hey! Esa es mi línea! - se quejó la aludida.

Andrew la queda viendo con cara de fastidio y exhala una buena bocanada de aire.

Su humor oficialmente ha empeorado aún más.

-Voy a acabar contigo Bennu. Ya me cansé de jugar a esto.

Sin siquiera decir palabras, Andrew observa a Kanon en lo que crea en sus manos un total de cuatro estacas de fuego negro. Inmediatamente Kanon ataca a Andrew con ráfagas de energía, pero la velocidad de Andrew lo supera. Antes de que Kanon pueda hacer algo, Andrew logra atacar con un rodillazo al estómago, seguido por un codazo a la espalda para rematar arrojando dos de las estacas de fuego a las piernas de Kanon. El dolor lo hace detenerse, pero cuando se gira para atacar, otras dos estacas más son clavadas... Una en su hombro izquierdo y la segunda en su antebrazo derecho.

-Lo mejor es que ahora no te muevas Kanon. De hacerlo, solo provocarás acelerar el daño que pueda causarte.

-Andrew... Que son estas cosas?

-Estacas crucificadoras. Normalmente estas tienden a consumir al oponente por dentro hasta reducirlo a cenizas, pero lo que utilicé contra ti, es una variante de menor poder, la cual solo te retendrá por no más de cinco minutos. Aun así, si tratas de esforzarte en quitártelas, solo conseguirás quemarte por dentro.

-Qué clase de mente enferma eres Andrew? - Gritó Isabella, quien estaba atento a todo.

Andrew, devuelve su mirada hacia ella, pero algo triste. Isabella pudo notar ese gesto.

-Lamento mucho lo que voy a hacer ahora, prima... Pero es necesario.

Antes de poder hacer nada, y para sorpresa e impotencia de Kanon, Andrew levanta su brazo derecho, y con el dedo índice, lanza un rayo psíquico directo a la mente de Isabella. Segundos después, esta empieza a desplomarse, pero antes de caer de bruces, Andrew alcanza a llegar y la atrapa en sus brazos, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-Maldito Bastardo! Que Le Hiciste?! - Kanon ardía en furia, pero las estacas no lo dejaban moverse.

-Simplemente eliminé de su cabeza esta última media hora de sus recuerdos... - se lamentaba Andrew. -En específico, todo rastro de mi persona el día de hoy. Para cuando despierte, lo último que recordará será el techo de la sala de estar desplomándose sobre ella. Por favor, asegúrate de que eso siga así, y no hagas ninguna referencia al apellido Dellas.

Tras terminar con esas palabras, Andrew de Bennu se voltea en dirección a las escaleras y empieza a correr en con destino al templo de Cáncer. Para cuando Kanon logra liberarse, a los pocos minutos, Valerie de Belial llega al lugar. Kanon se coloca en posición de combate, en lo que ella mira su entorno. Entonces nota dos cosas... Y lanza una esfera de fuego negro con destino al techo.

-Elige Dorado... Atacar a la villana, o salvar a la chica.

Para cuando Kanon se da cuenta, rápidamente va por Isabella, tomándola en una suerte de abrazo y llega hasta las afueras del templo, justo para ver como pedazos del techo caen exactamente donde Isabella estaba inconsciente. Cuando se gira en dirección de la espectro, esta ya se encontraba de camino al templo de cáncer.

-Maldición... No pude hacerlo.

(Fin capitulo seis.)


	7. La barrida del Demonio

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 7: La barrida del Demonio... La serpiente cascabel lanza su veneno.

(Entrada al Templo de Cáncer)

Finalmente Andrew llega al templo de cáncer. Al no notar cosmos o signos de batalla, solo puede pensar una de dos cosas... O no hay nadie dentro, o pasaron por encima del cadáver del guardián en cuestión y siguieron su camino.

Mira en dirección al reloj de fuego, solo para ver que la flama de Géminis ardía levemente, como anunciando que se apagaría en cualquier momento. Finalmente decide entrar al templo.

Mientras avanza a paso lento por el templo, empieza a mirar a su alrededor. Demasiada calma lo estaba molestando.

Entonces escuchó pasos.

Al voltearse, ve que a la distancia hay una persona que va en su dirección. Lo que le llama la atención es que al igual que él, lleva una armadura tan oscura como la noche misma.

-Será un espectro acaso?

Finalmente, al llegar esa persona, y al estar frente a Andrew, se quita el casco dejándose ver claramente su cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos azules. Andrew la reconoce al instante.

-Valerie? Valerie de Belial? Eres tú?

-Es bueno volver a verte entre los vivos... Andrew.

Finalmente, ambos muchachos se abrazan, debido a la cantidad de años que habían estado separados. No imaginaron reencontrarse nuevamente, y de la forma en que lo hicieron.

-Sin importar si es en esta era o en otra, definitivamente nuestro destino es estar unidos sin importar la causa.

-Así es, Andrew... Por cierto, donde esta Walter?

(Entrada al Templo de Leo)

Masaki y compañía llevaban varios minutos en la entrada del templo de Leo. Afuera, Aioria les mira desafiante. Él es lo único que se interpone entre ellos y el templo siguiente.

-Y bien? Ya decidieron en qué orden piensan atacar? O van a venir todos al mismo tiempo?

Muchos de los chicos retrocedieron unos pocos pasos. Masaki no los culpaba. Incluso él y sus más cercanos estaban nerviosos. Si bien, Aioria no mostraba cosmos alguno, su simple presencia ya era tan intimidante como la de un León que se prepara para salir de cacería.

Entonces, alrededor de diez chicos se arrojan al ataque.

-Esperen! No lo hagan! - Gritó Paul, tratando de detenerlos.

-Demasiado tarde. - se lamentó Kazuya.

Para Aioria, solo fue cosa de levantar su brazo derecho. Solo eso bastó para que todo el lugar se iluminara de blanco y en menos de un parpadeo, esos diez chicos yacían en el suelo con gestos de dolor y horror, como si hubiesen recibido miles de golpes en ese instante.

-Demonios... No pude ver nada. - Se quejó Masaki.

-No puede ser. - Luke estaba impresionado.

-Ni siquiera un parpadeo... Y mató a diez de nosotros. - Alejandro no salía de su estupor.

-Entonces los datos son reales... Este tipo es de temer. - Robert ya estaba empezando a sudar frio.

-Última Vez Que Se Los Digo... - Dijo Aioria, alzando su voz y endureciendo la mirada - Si quieren cruzar este templo, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver... Por qué no vienen todos a la vez? Así me hacen el trabajo más fácil.

Muchos de los chicos retrocedieron asustados. La advertencia de Masaki sobre las bajas empezaba a hacerse realidad. Por un lado creían que atacar los doce templos era un suicidio, pero tenían esperanzas... Pues el cosmos de Bruce, si bien se sentía bastante débil, se notaba que iba a paso lento en dirección ascendiente. Y en cuanto a Andrew... El cambio de la esencia de su cosmos, seguido de un súbito aumento les daba a pensar que aun tenían posibilidades.

Entonces Walter, empezó a caminar en dirección a los cuerpos de sus hermanos caídos. A los que habían muerto con los ojos abiertos, se los cerró mientras hacía un gesto con las manos como si estuviese rezando por sus almas. Una vez terminado, su mirada es odio puro hacia el dorado.

-Aioria de Leo... - Los puños de Walter se cierran mientras empieza a juntar cosmos en estos. -Voy a destrozar tu humanidad... El sacrificio de mis hermanos no será en vano.

-No me digas... - Aioria empieza a hacer lo mismo por su cuenta. -Y dime, caballero... Como lo vas a hacer?

Entonces Walter ataca en su dirección. Aioria ataca con su relámpago de Voltaje, pero Walter al igual que su armadura, se mueve entre los miles de rayos como si fuese una serpiente de cascabel, llegando hasta Aioria y soltando un derechazo en su cara el cual lo derriba a la vez que le quita el casco de su cabeza.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo! De este tipo me ocupo yo, no se preocupen por mí! Masaki, Tú sigue!

-Te lo encargamos Walter... Muchachos, Ya Lo Oyeron!

Entonces los demás guerreros empezaron a correr en dirección del próximo templo. Cuando Walter los perdió de vista al final del pasillo, volvió su mirada en dirección de Aioria, quien se estaba levantando a la vez que se limpiaba la sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Si en verdad creíste que ese simple golpe iba a detenerme, pues estas muy equivocado.

-Vamos, Leo. Es hora que tome venganza por mis hermanos caídos por tu puño.

(Inframundo... Sala de reuniones de la Antenora.)

Aiacos estaba en la sala mirando atentamente una botella de Whisky... Un Johnny Walker etiqueta azul. No era secreto que Radamantys tenía una de las habitaciones de su palacio repleta de Whiskies de diversas marcas y épocas, pero sí que era un misterio para muchos (Incluso Hades dudaba de la veracidad de esto) que existía una despensa secreta dentro de la Caina donde guardaba tragos de colección... Tragos que hace mucho más de cincuenta años se dejaron de producir, y los cuales los coleccionistas matarían o darían su alma por conseguir. Solamente Queen de Aralune, y Valentine de Harpía saben de la ubicación secreta de esta.

Radamantys no paraba de mirar desconfiado esa botella. Sabía perfectamente que su reserva privada fue invadida, pero no tenía como probarlo. Sabe muy bien que ni Aiacos ni Minos conocen la ubicación de su despensa personal, y es consciente de que sus dos subordinados predilectos morirían antes de revelar la ubicación de la misma. Sospechaba de Violate de Behemoth debido a su habilidad innata para moverse entre las sombras, pero no tenía pruebas como para acusarla de haberse metido a la misma.

Minos finalmente llegó con los vasos a la sala de reuniones, y tomó la botella, destapándola y comenzando a servir el líquido en los vasos. Luego, observa fijamente un muro, y ve un grupo de cinco esqueletos que está haciendo reparaciones en el mismo... Horas antes, según Aiacos, la armadura de Bennu empezó a emitir cosmoenergia de sí misma y salió disparada en dirección al mundo de los vivos. En el proceso, destruyó aquel muro y Aiacos hizo llamar a un grupo de esqueletos para reparar dichoso muro.

Finalmente Rada toma el vaso con whisky que le sirvieron, y le da un par de sorbos antes de dejarlo en la mesa.

-Entonces, Minos... Cuál es tu problema?

Minos dejó unos papeles en el la mesa para que los otros dos los vieran. En este, hay registros de los lazos familiares del juez favorito de Hades. Los mismos hablan de una supuesta hija que su padre tuvo con una desconocida, pero tanto los registros en el mundo de los vivos como el libro de los vivos que llevan los registros de los actos que ha cometido su padre en vida (y los cuales se actualizan constantemente en el mismo) dicen nada al respecto.

-...Y ese es el problema. - Terminó de explicar el Juez. -Lo que necesito de ustedes es que me ayuden a revisar este papeleo. No vaya a ser que haya dejado pasar un detalle por alto, y confió en que puedan ver ese detalle que yo no vi.

-Y para eso nos molestas, Minos? - se quejó Rada. -Hay muchas cosas más importantes que hacer y tú perdiendo el tiempo acá... No me extraña que Lune salga tan estresado del tribunal de Almas. A este paso intercederé por el para que le den un aumento en su paga y unas buenas vacaciones, que bastante falta le hace.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo en estupideces. -Interrumpe Aiacos. -Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer como...

Un aumento de cosmos repentino los interrumpe.

Los tres jueces se giran en dirección de aquel cosmos y ven la causa y origen del mismo.

La armadura de Mefistófeles empieza a brillar de igual manera como lo hizo la de Bennu horas atrás. Los orbes que representan los ojos de esta brillan en rojo, a la vez que esta se levita una altura insignificante. Olvidando lo que estaban haciendo, el trio se levanta y se acerca a la armadura en cuestión, solo para ver como a una velocidad relativamente rápida sale volando por lo que quedaba de aquel muro en reparación con destino desconocido.

Finalmente aquel trio se queda viendo.

-Creo que hay que informarle de esto a Lord Hades personalmente. - dijo Minos, dando por terminada aquella reunión.

Por cierto, creo que olvidé mencionar que aquella sala estaba en un segundo piso... y aquel muro nuevamente fue destruido, y los esqueletos que estaban reparando dichoso muro fueron derribados y enviados desde esa altura al suelo.

(Templo de Leo, interior.)

-RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!

-RATTLESNAKE RAMPAGE!

Los dos ataques en cuestión colisionan entre sí, creando un choque de energías. Algunos pilares en el proceso empiezan a ceder mientras los muros del lugar empiezan a agrietarse. No es de sorprender que el poder de ambos este igualado.

-Qué clase de entrenamiento tuviste maldito? No puede ser que con ese nivel solo seas poseedor de una armadura de Bronce.

-Tienes razón. Mi maestro también fue un aspirante a Dorado, pero tuvo muy mala suerte al perder su combate ante su oponente. Aun así, le dieron la opción de aspirar a una de plata. Cuando empecé mi entrenamiento, desde el principio me dejó en claro que solo aspiraría a bronce, pero aun así me enseñó todo lo que sabe... Y es por eso que puedo pelear a nivel de un Dorado.

-En otras palabras, fuiste entrenado por un perdedor que se tuvo que conformar con una armadura de plata. Es eso?

-Tal vez haya sido un perdedor, pero también me dijo que donde el fracasó, yo triunfaré. Después de todo, en sus palabras AUN cuando estoy portando bronce, estaría destinado a algo mucho mayor, y es por eso que para ello debo acabar con uno de los tres Dorados más despreciables de la orden de la odiosa... Y tú estás en esa lista.

-Despreciable, yo? Puedo saber qué clase de mentira es esa?

-Tendrá que ver algo Aioros de Sagitario?

-Pero qué?! - Aioria estaba sorprendido. No esperaba escuchar eso. -Q... Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto?

-Quieres que hagamos un repaso de Historia? De acuerdo. Más o menos cuando empezó todo este absurdo hace 16 años.

-Hablas de cuando mi hermano salvó a una Athena recién nacida?

Walter sonríe. Está justo donde él deseaba.

-Eso lo dices ahora que todo está claro, pero realmente pensabas así hace cinco años? Cuando todos creían que Aioros no era más que un vil traidor?

-Yo...

-Te dejaré el esquema en claro: Opinabas que tú hermano era de lo peor, e incluso cometiste atrocidades en nombre del Patriarca, creyendo de esa manera que limpiarías su nombre!

-Eso Es Mentira! Yo Jamás Pensé Así De Mi Hermano!

-Tus reacciones me dicen lo contrario... Es más, hiciste como que el nunca existió. Y solo pudiste estar en paz contigo mismo una vez que la maldita de Saori te confió la verdad. Pero, ¿cuántos años lo estuviste borrando de tu mente?

-Te equivocas!

-Es por eso que me das asco, Leo. Un verdadero hermano jamás repudia a alguien de su misma sangre. Da igual si es parcial o total. Los lazos que los unen son únicos en este mundo.

-No quiero oír eso de alguien que pertenece a un grupo de traidores.

-Para empezar, nunca le juré lealtad a esa arrastrada. Y al contrario de Masaki y mis compañeros, ya no estoy tan interesado en Saori Kido.

-Q...Qué?

-Hay cosas en esta vida mucho más importantes que una venganza.

-Entonces, por qué has...?

-Porque son mis hermanos quienes buscan acabar con la vida de ella. Razón suficiente?

\- Entonces, los estás apoyando por el mero hecho de ser tus hermanos?

\- Así es. Me daría igual si el rival fuese Zeus o los propios Titanes. Iría con ellos para luchar y morir a su lado si fuera necesario. En eso consiste los lazos de hermanos, Aioria. Da igual si los tacharán de asesinos, traidores o lo que fuera; yo seguiría peleando a su lado. Porque son sangre de mi sangre, y de la misma manera en que yo confió en que lograrán su cometido, ellos confían en que acabaré contigo de la misma manera en que creo que Bruce y Andrew acabaron con sus oponentes y llegarán conmigo para así ir y juntarnos con Masaki más arriba... Y tú? Tú no fuiste siquiera capaz de proteger a tu hermano ante todos los que lo consideraron traidores. En ese aspecto, incluso Deatmask y Afrodita son mucho mejores que tú.

-Ya Me Cansé De Escuchar Tanta Basura Viniendo De Tu Persona, Walter de Serpiente Cascabel...-Le dijo Aioria, visiblemente molesto. -Voy a hacer que te atragantes con tu propio veneno... PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Walter trata de esquivar el ataque, pero a diferencia de los anteriores este es mucho más rápido, impredecible y ataca en múltiples direcciones, por lo que recibe el ataque por completo, terminando con buena parte de su armadura destrozada, y estampado en un muro. Aioria no hace más que volver a cargar energía en su puño derecho.

-A esta distancia, y desde mi perspectiva, ni aunque tu armadura tenga la sangre de Athena te salvará...

Entonces por la mente de Walter empieza a divagar... Recordando diversos sucesos de su juventud, infancia, entrenamiento, y varias imágenes que veía bastante borrosas en las noches... Solo que ahora las ve con total claridad.

Verse a sí mismo con una armadura tan negra como la noche, y arrasando con todo lo que hay a su alrededor... También se veía a si mismo junto a otros dos sujetos más, a los cuales, uno le recordaba bastante a su hermana desaparecida... También recuerda ver a una mujer de 60 años aproximados vestida con una armadura aún más majestuosa que las armaduras doradas, asestándole un golpe mortal.

Entonces recordó todo de golpe.

-Athena, dices?

Simplemente se despega del muro, y para sorpresa del León, expulsa todos los restos de la armadura de su cuerpo, quedando solo en pantalones deportivos negros, zapatillas blancas y una polera azul sin mangas.

-Para lo que necesito esta porquería.

Aioria no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Entonces ya estas aceptando tu muerte?

-Dije que te haría sufrir Leo, y ahora que has hecho recordar quien soy, no solo tengo motivos para acabar con la odiosa... Sino Que También Con La Diosa!

Walter levanta su brazo en dirección al cielo y apunta al mismo con el dedo índice.

-Ahora Ven Aquí Y Protege Mi Cuerpo!

-RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!

El ataque va en dirección de Walter, pero en vez de bloquear, algo se interpone entre ellos, haciendo que el ataque de Aioria sea interrumpido, y se vea obligado a retroceder. Cuando vuelve a mirar, se encuentra con la causa.

Walter está emitiendo un cosmos oscuro, y dos metros delante de él, hay una Sapuri emitiendo un cosmos idéntico a Walter.

-Pero qué demonios? - Aioria no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Así es Aioria. Gracias por ese golpe. Fue muy refrescante recordar quien fui en mi vida pasada. - La sonrisa de Walter no iba a desaparecer ni con golpes. Abre sus brazos a lo ancho como aceptando lo que se viene. -Mi cuerpo es de acero y por mis venas corren llamas... MY BODY, IS READY!

Finalizando aquellas palabras, aquella armadura se desprende y lo viste rápidamente casi en su totalidad... Casi, porque el casco es la única pieza que termina en sus manos en vez de su cabeza.

-Creo que en este momento debo presentarme como es debido. A partir de ahora soy Walter de Mefistófeles... Estrella celeste del liderazgo, y uno de los tres guardaespaldas personales de Hades.

-Me... Mefistofeles?!

(Fin capitulo siete.)


	8. La caida del Leon Dorado

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 8: La caída del Leon dorado.

(Entrada al templo de Virgo.)

Justo cuando los chicos se disponían a entrar, el cambio repentino de cosmos en Walter los detuvo a todos. Claudio y Luke se voltean y miran en dirección al templo de Leo.

-Primero fue Andrew, y ahora es Walter. - señaló Luke. -Qué demonios estará pasando allá abajo?

-No es tan solo eso. - Comenta Claudio. -Es como si hubiesen vendido su alma a cambio de poder.

-Sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo, quizá sea bueno para nosotros. - Todos miran en dirección a Paul.

-Tiene sentido. - Masaki empezó a analizar la situación. - Andrew despertó ese poder, y por lo que puedo apreciar debió de haber derrotado a Kanon, ya que se encuentra saliendo de Cáncer. Si en el caso de Walter es lo mismo, entonces Aioria deberá hacer algo rápido, o Walter lo matará. Cuando se deja llevar, no hay como controlarlo.

-Esperemos que sea eso. - concluyó Kazuya. -Ahora debemos terminar lo que empezamos en Cáncer.

Dicho eso, todos esos jóvenes entraron en dirección al Templo de la virgen.

(Templo de Leo)

-Entonces... Eres uno de los 108 espectros? Que hace la escoria de Hades acá?

-Cómo te dije, Leo... Acabas de despertar esos recuerdos dormidos en mí... Tal como imagino debió haber pasado con Andrew en Géminis. Ahora empiezo a entender lo que pasó allá abajo.

Aioria empieza a recordar lo que pasó. Una hora antes en Géminis se estaba desatando una batalla y ocurrió el mismo fenómeno. El oponente de Kanon cambio en cosmos y poder, y tras unos minutos de pelea, tal parece que venció, y siguió avanzando. Ahora le está pasando eso a él.

-Mejor acabo rápido contigo. Es obvio que ya no me puedo contener.

-Haz lo que quieras. En lo que a mí respecta, veré de lo que soy capaz... Espero que puedas servirme como entrenamiento.

-Si serás...

Sin previo aviso, Aioria ataca con su Plasma Relámpago, pero Walter alcanza a moverse entre sus ataques y alejarse lo suficiente. Entonces, con una sonrisa socarrona, queda observando a Aioria mientras le hace una señal con el dedo índice que venga e intente atacar. Consciente de la provocación, Aioria vuelve a lanzar su Plasma Relámpago, pero esta vez a todo su potencial, solo para ver como Walter bloquea Todos y cada uno de sus golpes mientras va avanzando en su dirección. Finalmente, estando a no más de tres metros de distancia, detiene unos cuantos golpes más, y se los regresa, provocando que esos pocos golpes le den en la cara, y derriben al de Leo.

-No me sorprende que Wyrern te haya derrotado tan fácilmente. Aun sin el campo de protección de Hades te habría hecho pasar un pésimo momento.

-Presumes demasiado. No porque hayas logrado derribarme me has vencido.

-Oh, nada de eso... Solo estaba probando mi resistencia física... Ahora empieza lo bueno... DEMON RAMPAGE!

De su cuerpo empiezan a salir cientos de sombras que hacen una variación del Rattlesnake Rampage, pero con la diferencia de que cada sombra que golpea, desaparece para dejarle el campo abierto a la siguiente a seguir atacando. Aioria solo pudo cubrirse de los golpes, debido a que estos casi igualan la velocidad de la luz.

-Demonios... Esto no me puede estar pasando...

-Ya es hora de que pagues, Aioria... Acabaré con solo un ataque.

-No si logro evitarlo... COLMILLO RELAMPAGUEANTE!

Para sorpresa de Walter, Aioria golpea el piso del templo de Leo, provocando que en el área donde Walter está de pie salgan miles de truenos hacia el cielo, todos impactando directamente en él, quien no esperaba recibir un ataque desde el suelo, haciéndolo chocar contra el techo del templo, para después caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Está hecho.

Finalmente Aioria camina en dirección a la entrada, a esperar a Andrew, a quien sintió que su cosmos estaba próximo a llegar. Al mirar el reloj de fuego, ve que la flama de Géminis ya está extinta y la de Cáncer está a mitad de su capacidad.

-Tal vez no pude detenerles a todos, pero confió en que Shaka lo haga. Ahora solo debo encargarme de los otros dos intrusos.

Entonces se escuchan risas.

Aioria se voltea en dirección de Walter, quien no para de reírse, mientras se pone de pie. Una vez que lo consigue, empieza a sacudirse el polvo que cubre su armadura.

-Debo reconocerlo. No esperaba un ataque desde el suelo. Tengo que decir que ustedes los dorados son impresionantes... Aunque como ustedes mismos dicen, una misma técnica no funciona dos veces contra un mismo adversario, y lamento decirte que no es primera vez que veo ese ataque.

-Qué? Pero si nunca...

-Fue en la guerra de hace dos siglos... No recuerdo bien el nombre del tipo, pero usó esa misma técnica en contra mía... De no ser por la protección de Hades en mi armadura hubiese muerto en el lugar.

-La protección de Hades? - Entonces Aioria cayó en cuenta de algo. -Entonces tú...

-Si... Pertenezco al trio que arrasó con medio Santuario en esa guerra.

-Demonios... En ese momento, Athena en persona tuvo que ensuciarse las manos para acabar contigo.

-Así es... Ahora lo único que necesito es un golpe... Solo uno para acabar contigo.

-Entonces creo que no me dejas de otra...

Entonces el cosmos de Aioria se eleva al máximo. Walter decide hacer lo mismo.

-Déjame adivinar... Plasma Relámpago?

-Peor... FLASHOVER!

Efectivamente. Arroja su plasma Relámpago, pero no en dirección a Walter, sino al cielo. Arriba, estos empiezan a chocar entre sí, generando pequeñas chispas que empiezan a explotar ya sea en el suelo o a media altura, creando explosiones destructivas. Walter simplemente sigue aumentando su cosmos, y justo en el momento que varias de esas chispas bajan en su dirección, sus ojos tornan rojos.

-Muere Aioria... DEMON BARRAGE!

Walter desaparece del lugar a la vez que millones de burbujas aparecen en el lugar reventando en el momento y lanzando cortes en todas direcciones. Al no existir punto ciego en la técnica, y considerando que ataca en todo el área, Aioria cae víctima del movimiento mientras los ataques impactan en su cuerpo. Segundos después, Walter aparece veinte metros detrás de el mientras escucha su cuerpo caer a tierra.

-Es todo.

Finalmente se voltea. Los muros, pilares, techo, e incluso el suelo muestran los vestigios de su técnica. Camina en dirección donde cayó su casco y lo toma. Cuando se lo pone, trata de acomodárselo, pero recuerda algo.

-Olvidaba lo molesto que era esta cosa.

Walter camina en dirección de Aioria y toma lo que queda de su capa. Empieza a rasgarla hasta dejarla en calidad de un pañuelo. Lo dobla y se lo acomoda en la cabeza. Acto seguido, toma el casco y se lo acomoda en su cabeza.

-Mucho mejor.

Tras estirarse un poco, se dispone a seguir, pero escucha pasos detrás de él. Al girarse, ve a Andrew y a su acompañante.

-Andrew, viejo, estabas tardando mucho. - dijo alegre de ver que aun seguía con vida.

Entonces, el aludido mira todo el desastre en que quedó convertido el templo de Leo.

-No has cambiado nada, verdad hermano?

-Hermano?

Entonces Walter ve a quien acompaña a Andrew. Es la misma persona de sus delirios, pero cuando se quita el casco, confirma lo que esperaba saber.

-Her... Hermana? - Walter no se lo podía creer.

-Sigues vivo, hermano.

Walter y Valerie se acercan el uno al otro. Finalmente, y sin contenerse, se abrazan.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo. Estas viva.

-Walter... Finalmente...

-Me habían dicho que estabas muerta. Me alegra saber que esos rumores eran infundados.

Andrew estuvo tomando el tiempo y según el, fueron cinco minutos en que ellos estuvieron en esa posición. Entonces, se separan y retoman la compostura.

-Walter... Siempre tienes que ponerte una cosa ridícula que desentone con la armadura? - Preguntó Andrew.

-Que sigue después? - siguió Valerie. -Un sombrero de copa?

-Por favor, no molesten. Saben bien lo molesto que es usar esta cosa sin que se deje marcas en la cabeza.

-Siempre la misma excusa. - Dijo Andrew.

Valerie observó el lugar. Entonces ve a Aioria de Leo en el piso. Se acerca lo suficiente, toma un fragmento de la armadura de Leo y lo posiciona a centímetros de su cara, a la altura de nariz y boca.

-Está muerto, verdad? - preguntó Walter.

-Por el contrario. Sigue desperdiciando oxígeno.

-Rayos. -se quejó mientras pateaba una piedra en dirección a la salida. -Por cierto, nadie ha visto a Bruce? - preguntó Walter.

-Hablas del chico de bronce que estaba en el templo de la vaca? - preguntó Valerie. -No te preocupes. Aunque malherido, sigue con vida, y derrotó al bovino de oro. Creo que debe de estar llegando a Géminis.

Andrew y Walter sonríen.

-Seguimos avanzando?

(Templo de Virgo)

El grupo ya llevaba varios minutos caminando dentro del Templo... O eran horas? No podían estar seguros. Sentían que llevaban tiempo caminando, pero a la vez, que no habían avanzado ningún solo paso.

Claudio empezaba a impacientarse. Creyó que un ataque en conjunto sería más que suficiente para dejar momentáneamente al guardián de Virgo fuera de combate, pero por lo que calculaba, ya debió de recobrar el conocimiento. Siguió observando a su alrededor. Finalmente llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde estaba la flor de loto en la que Shaka acostumbra a meditar.

-Es extraño. No hay nadie. -Miraba Paul en todas direcciones. -El ataque lo habrá matado?

-Solo trata de ponernos nerviosos. - Señaló Luke. -Después de todo, esa es su especialidad.

-Típico de los de su clase. - siguió Masaki. -Después de todo, la Barbie es el peor de esos tres.

-Hablando mal de una persona En Su Propio Templo... Eso es muy descortés de unos mocosos de su talla.

Entonces Shaka de Virgo se materializa en frente de los chicos. Todos ellos, sin excepción alguna, lo miran de forma seria.

-Shaka de Virgo... La peor de todas las ratas de oro. - Dijo Alejandro.

-Te has visto en un espejo? - Le respondió Shaka. -Yo no soy el que está atentando contra la vida de la Diosa que juré proteger.

-Otro que no entiende quien es nuestro objetivo. - Claudio se lamenta por la estupidez de los de oro. -Encima el muy cobarde tiene el descaro de tratarnos a nosotros como los malos.

-Cobarde, dices? -Preguntó Shaka, centrando su atención en el.

-Por supuesto. - siguió Claudio. -O de qué forma llamarías a un cobarde que envía asesinos a destruir una aldea, solo para enviar dos plateados para pelear contra UNO, y encima teniendo que ayudar a esas ratas usando su cosmos a la distancia como un cobarde... Si eso no es cobardía, que es entonces? Sin mencionar que renegaste de la supuesta Diosa que presumes protege.

Con solo esas palabras, hizo que Shaka perdiera la calma brevemente. Al parecer, sabían algunas cosas de el de las cuales no se sentía muy orgulloso.

-Es bastante obvio que ustedes ya perdieron el respeto por la vida humana... No se preocupen... Los enviaré a reunirse con las bestias en el infierno... después de todo, ustedes se le asimilan demasiado... Tenkuhaja Chimimoryo!

Shaka utiliza esa tecnica en cuestion, la cual consiste en oscurecer por completo el lugar de combate mientras cientos de espiritus atacan en direccion a los renegados. Muchos de ellos caen muertos debido a que los mismos atrapan sus almas y la devoran. Entonces los espiritus se dirigen al grupo principal.

-Crees que caeré facil, Shaka? Entonces subestimas a muchos de nosotros... CRYSTAL WALL!

Ante la sorpresa de Shaka, Masaki replica de forma exacta la tecnica de Mu de Aries y consigue repeler la oleada de espiritus. Claudio aprovecha la confusion y destruye el ataque de Shaka.

Shaka mira sorprendido. Ciertamente no esperaba lo que acontecio en el momento.

-El Crystal Wall... Cómo?

-Uno de los principales secretos de la armadura de Kitsune. Es su técnica la cual tiene por nombre 'Efecto Doppelganger' la cual consiste en que me permite aprender ciertos tipos de ataques con solo verlos una vez... Pero esta tecnica tiene un defecto, y es que ya después de la segunda ocasión, el ataque pierde la eficacia con la que trabaja. - Explica Masaki. -Así que ya no me será posible volver a utilizar la misma tecnica con la misma efectividad una segunda ocasión.

-Ya veo.

Masaki adopta una pose de batalla. Desde que había llegado que no lo había hecho. Claudio y Luke hacen lo mismo.

-Atrás, señores... -dijo Paul, intuyendo lo que se viene. -Esto se va a poner interesante.

(Fin capitulo ocho.)


	9. Ruptura

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 9: Ruptura.

(Templo de Sagitario)

Los de Bronce ya empezaban a impacientarse. Han pasado cuatro horas desde que les ordenaron vigilar Sagitario, y en ese tiempo han visto como esos intrusos han llegado hasta el templo de Virgo, pasando por encima de cada Caballero dorado con el que se han encontrado. Y no solamente eso. Dos de ellos resultaron ser espectros de Hades, y para sorpresa de los dorados, poseen un poder inclusive igual –sino es que superior- al de ellos.

-Por qué... Por qué lo hacen? - Shun no podía entender lo que ocurría.

-Sabes muy bien por lo que pasamos de niños. - responde Shiryu.

-Solo que ellos juntaron demasiado rencor y odio. - secundó Hyoga. -Si en su momento me hubiesen invitado, quizá hasta me hubiese unido a la causa.

-Pero qué dices? - Seiya no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Como dije, eso hubiese sido en su momento. Ahora, sé dónde debo estar.

Shiryu sigue viendo en dirección a los templos de abajo.

-Más le vale a Shaka lograr detenerlos... - dice Shiryu. - Porque de lo contrario, su confianza aumentará de golpe y serán imparables.

-No me preocupa tanto esos chicos. Me preocupan mucho más esos dos que se convirtieron en espectros.

-Seiya...

(Templo de Virgo)

Masaki, Claudio y Luke toman una posición de combate. Shaka decide ponerse de pie. Sabe que estos tipos no están jugando. Aquel trio esta expectante. Como si esperase que Shaka iniciase el primer movimiento.

A la distancia, Alejandro y Robert, están atentos a los movimientos de ellos.

-Crees que tengan una oportunidad? - pregunta Robert.

-Apostaría por ello. - responde Alejandro.

-Crees que deberíamos...?

-Shaka puede caer derrotado... Y conozco una forma de hacerlo.

Kazuya, quien miraba de cerca, escucha la conversación de ese parcito. Decide unírseles.

-Acaso ustedes dos tienen algún plan?

-De hecho, si- dice Alejandro. -Pero necesitamos que Masaki esté fuera de la ecuación observando. De preferencia, necesitamos que Claudio y Luke también.

-Déjame adivinar... - Paul se mete en la conversación. -El Tesoro del Cielo, verdad?

-Como lo...

-Ikki lo dedujo en su momento... Ustedes tres entren a pelear. Le explicaré el plan a Masaki. Creo que sé lo que debo hacer.

Entonces, en ese momento, el combate inicia. Luke va por el frente y ataca con una patada, la cual Shaka evade fácilmente. Entonces ve a Masaki quien le ataca rápidamente usando... Polvo de Diamantes? Shaka debe evadir ese ataque mientras avanza en su dirección. Como si lo hubiesen anticipado, Claudio se aparece enfrente y le encaja un golpe al mentón. Este conecta, pero Shaka, en el impulso, logra aplicar una patada en el mentón de Claudio que lo envía lejos. Aprovechando la distracción, Luke utiliza su ataque 'Mordida de Tiburón' el cual consiste en una patada cargada con cosmoenergia el cual le hace honor al nombre al dejar una herida de ese tipo. El ataque conecta, pero debido a la protección de la armadura, el daño es mínimo. Shaka aprovecha ese momento para crear una esfera de energía en sus manos y atacar a Luke con esta, enviándolo sobre unos pilares, y dejándolo fuera de combate. Un brillo extraño llama su atención, y al voltearse, ve a Masaki y a Claudio, atacando ambos a la vez con la Explosión de Galaxias. El poder es tal que no pudo alcanzar a hacer nada y recibe del todo dichoso ataque, enviando su cuerpo en dirección a un muro no muy lejano, atravesándolo hasta llegar al jardín de los Sales Gemelos.

Entonces, Kazuya, Alejandro y Robert van en dirección a aquel Jardín. Masaki y los demás le siguen. Ya en el jardín, Shaka se levanta en lo que observa a los siete guerreros llegar hasta él.

-Crystal Wall? Polvo de Diamantes? Explosión de Galaxias? Acaso tu armadura no conoce límites?

-Como dije, Barbie... - Dice Masaki eso último, solo para molestar... cosa que hace efecto. -La técnica en si tiene sus defectos, porque de ser tan perfecta como dices, hubiese aprendido el Plasma Relámpago de Aioria cuando este asesinó a mis compañeros, pero como la velocidad de ese ataque desafía la velocidad de lo que puede ver el ojo humano me resulta imposible aprender ese tipo de movimientos.

Masaki pretende volver a seguir la pelea, pero Kazuya, Alejandro y Robert se le adelantan.

-Olvídalo Masaki. Shaka ya vio todas tus técnicas. - Se adelantó Kazuya.

-Y no debes olvidar que los mismos trucos no funcionan dos veces contra estos tipos. - siguió Alejandro.

-Es por eso que nosotros seremos tus oponentes ahora... Shaka. - le dijo Robert, con actitud desafiante.

Masaki iba a replicar, pero Paul coloca su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho.

-Eh?

-Tranquilo. Tenemos un plan

Ya de vuelta en la acción, Shaka mira a sus oponentes. La actitud de ellos es molesta, pero definitivamente saben lo que hacen. Lograron ver a través de los movimientos de Mu y lo atacaron con todo lo que tenía. Sabían del orgullo de Aldebarán y por ello su aprendiz decidió desafiarle. Lograron ver a través de los trucos de Géminis y lograron colocar a alguien que pudiese contra sus juegos psicológicos, y recientemente lograron herir el orgullo de Aioria, dándole precisamente donde más le duele. Le preocupa bastante lo bien informado que están estos tipos sobre los dorados, y si lograron quitarle la calma con simples palabras solo llegando, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que va a ocurrir si es que les da la oportunidad.

-En verdad creen tener mejor oportunidad que sus camaradas? No sean pretenciosos.

-Tú eres el arrogante, Shaka. - dijo Alejandro. -Solo porque tienes esa armadura, te crees mejor que todos los demás.

-Es tiempo de que entiendas que la armadura no hace al Santo... -dijo Robert, serio. -Sino Que El Santo ES Merecedor De La Armadura!

Entonces atacaron al mismo tiempo utilizando polvo de Diamantes. Shaka no tuvo problemas para pasar por encima de ellos, pero Kazuya tenía previsto eso, y utiliza el Meteoro de Heracles a quemarropa. Shaka bloquea el golpe, pero los antebrazos de su armadura no soportan del todo y terminan con fisuras. Sin darle tiempo de sorprenderse, le sigue un segundo golpe que lo envía varios metros hacia atrás, momento en que los mellizos aprovechan y atacan a la vez utilizando el Rayo de Aurora, pero diferente de la reacción esperada, Shaka abre los ojos y reacciona a tiempo.

-KÄN!

Tras ese grito, el ataque de los mellizos se detiene y vuelve en contra de sus atacantes, los cuales no alcanzan a evadir del todo sus propios movimientos. Alejandro termina con su pierna izquierda congelada, mientras que Robert terminó con cortes leves en brazo y pierna derechas debido al aire frio.

Kazuya empezó a recordar el tipo de ataques con el que contaba Shaka... También recordó algunos detalles de su pasado.

-Si puedo jugar bien las cartas a mi favor... - Se decía para sí mismo.

Shaka se levantó del suelo. Kazuya avanza un par de pasos para quedar delante de sus hermanos.

-No que eres lo más sagrado del cielo al infierno y viceversa? En verdad decepcionas.

-Abusas demasiado de tu suerte, niño.

-Nada de eso. Soy realista... Y yo siendo tú, haría lo mismo. Después de todo, solo somos humanos... Iluminado.

-Se creen demasiado solo por haber pasado por encima de unos cuatro dorados.

-No es que nos creamos. Tenemos como respaldar nuestras palabras, a diferencia de ustedes, quienes tienen el complejo de Sun Wukong en sus venas.

-Te atreves a decir que yo...

La sonrisa en la cara de Kazuya es evidente. Solo faltaba un poco más. Ya casi logra su cometido.

-Tenma Kofuku!

Shaka utiliza esa técnica en contra de Kazuya, Alejandro y Robert, la cual consiste en convertir el lugar en un sitio armónico mientras imágenes de ángeles y demonios rondan por la cabeza de los chicos. Pero en vez de tener el efecto deseado, Kazuya cierra sus ojos por algunos segundos, antes de abrirlos, mirar fijamente al dorado, y en un solo movimiento destruir el ataque.

-No puede ser que me esté ocurriendo esto... Ustedes son solo caballeros de plata o Bronce, y yo soy un Caballero Dorado!

Y ocurre el detonante.

La armadura de Virgo empieza a Brillar de manera incesante. Shaka simplemente no podía entender lo que pasaba, y cuando lo hizo, la armadura terminó por abandonarlo y ensamblarse justo debajo de los sales gemelos.

-Pero... Por qué?

-Tal vez esos trucos pueden funcionar en espectros o gente con cualquier tipo de complejos por muy mínimos que sean, son nada al lado del Chikara No Hadou.

-El Chikara No Hadou? El Poder de la Nada?

-Así es. Antes de ser separado de mi madre, ella me preparó tanto en esa doctrina como en el conocimiento del Zen. Es por eso que este tipo de ataques mentales no pueden afectarme... Esa es una de las causas por la que has perdido hoy. La otra? Solo es por el simple hecho de ser un maldito arrogante, Shaka.

-Yo, un arrogante? Y qué hay de ti? Presumes demasiado.

-Solo soy un simple mortal. No tengo tiempo de entender 'asuntos de divinidades' - le respondió Kazuya con bastante burla.

-Crees que solo por haber perdido mi armadura ya me han derrotado? Creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con esto.

Entonces, Shaka abrió los ojos.

El lugar cambio de golpe. Ya no se encontraban en el Jardín de los sales gemelos. Imágenes de Buda cubrían del todo el lugar. Todos los chicos se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

-El Tesoro del Cielo. - replicó Shaka. -Es mi técnica más poderosa. Ataque y defensa en uno. Una vez dentro del el, ya no hay forma de salir con vida.

-Puedo apostar tu vida a que te equivocas, Barbie. - dijo Kazuya, aun tentando su suerte.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás para ustedes, invasores. Es tiempo de que todos ustedes pierdan sus cinco sentidos y mueran.

-Te desafío a intentarlo.

-PRIVACION DEL PRIMER SENTIDO!

Shaka alza su brazo derecho y lanza un rayo de energía en dirección del grupo de renegados... Pero antes de siquiera llegar a su objetivo, el espacio dimensional se abre entre Shaka y el grupo.

-Imposible... No debería estar pasando esto.

-Muy por el contrario, Shaka. - Habló Masaki vía cosmos. -Eres tú el que no puede ni atacar ni defenderse... Después de todo, no es así como funciona el Tesoro del cielo? O debería decir... El Tesoro Vulpino?

Shaka se fijó a su alrededor. Las imágenes de Buda han desaparecido, y en su lugar solo hay imágenes de zorros mirando al frente. Fue que dirigió su mirada a Masaki, y lo entendió.

El chico vio a través del Tesoro del cielo y fue capaz de replicar su técnica a la perfección.

-Co... Cómo?

-Muy simple, Shaka. - empezó a explicar. -Como Ikki te lo hizo notar en su momento, mantienes tus ojos cerrados con el fin de juntar energía cósmica de manera constante. Esto implica que debes mantener tus otros sentidos alerta y esto permite que tu cosmos este a nivel similar al de un Dios de menor rango... Pero la principal falla del Tesoro del cielo es que una vez liberado, te vuelves tan fuerte como cualquiera de los otros Dorados... Lo cual te deja a nuestro nivel.

-Es aquí donde entran Claudio y Luke. - Siguió Paul. -Masaki, al no saber cómo acumular su propio cosmos, le pidió a Claudio que lo privase de los sentidos del Tacto, habla, oído y el olfato. Después de ello, solo fue cosa de ponerse a acumular cosmos mientras ellos le prestaban del suyo para obtener una cantidad de poder similar al tuyo. Se permitió a si mismo conservar el sentido de la vista, ya que lo necesitaba para utilizar el Efecto Doppelganger justo en el momento en que decidieras utilizar el Tesoro del Cielo. Mientras te privas de la vista para agudizar tus otros sentidos, Masaki decidió conservarlo para no perderse ningún detalle de tus movimientos.

-Lo único que tuve que hacer después, fue deducir cómo funcionaba tu movimiento. - Le dijo Masaki, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Pero hace un momento dijiste que no eras capaz de replicar ciertos ataques. - Shaka lo miraba confundido

-Así es Shaka. - Fue en ese momento que Masaki le mostró su carta ganadora. -Pero solo comenté la falla del ataque. La virtud, es que si puedo deducir cómo funciona el movimiento del oponente, ya sea ataque físico o de cosmos, aunque no lo haya visto en su totalidad... Puedo utilizarlo a mi antojo tantas veces como me entre en gana!

-Por eso nosotros tres decidimos enfrentarte. - Finalmente le informó Kazuya. -Mientras Masaki concentraba su cosmos, yo te desarmaba psicológicamente. A final de cuentas, tu debilidad, siempre fue tu orgullo y tu ego.

-Por cierto, Shaka... -Robert lo mira con una sonrisa triunfal. -Chantal te envía saludos...

Fue entonces que todas las piezas encajaron. Estos tipos fueron entrenados por Chantal, motivo por el cual conocen todas las técnicas de los guerreros del Frio... Y por algún motivo en específico, decidieron ensañarse de esa manera con él. Kazuya por su cuenta lo desarmó psicológicamente para poder romper sus defensas tanto físicas como emocionales... Todo eso para mantenerlo distraído mientras Masaki se concentraba para aprender su Tesoro del Cielo.

-EJECUCION AURORA!

Inmovilizado por su propia técnica en manos de otro, y sin su armadura Dorada, Shaka de Virgo no puede hacer nada por defenderse más que elevar su cosmos para minimizar un poco el daño.

El ataque es directo y certero. Tal parece que el ataque iba con saña, debido a que Alejandro y Robert usaron su cosmos en totalidad y al máximo. Ninguno de los dos iba a perdonarle lo mal que le hizo pasar a su mentora en el último año.

-Seis templos menos. -Dijo Alejandro.

-Aún faltan otros seis. -Siguió Robert.

El grupo sonreía satisfecho. No creía que iban a poder acabar con Shaka de Virgo... Y de hacerlo, iban a tardar bastante.

Al no ver necesidad de mantener la técnica, Masaki apaga su cosmos al tiempo que Claudio le devuelve sus sentidos.

-Usar esta técnica requiere mucho trabajo, y dudo muchísimo que tengamos la oportunidad de usarla de nuevo. - dijo Luke.

-Incluso la exclamación de Athena es mucho más simple que todo esto. - siguió Claudio.

-Demasiado trabajo definitivamente... Aparte, no me gusta mucho la idea de ser un testigo visual sin poder hacer nada.

Todos asintieron. Pues se hacían la idea de lo incomodo que debía ser el estar privado de varios sentidos a la vez.

-Entonces nos toca seguir al próximo templo. Muchachos, vamos!

Masaki y los demás salen del templo de la virgen y se dirigen al Templo de Libra. Ya afuera, Paul se gira a ver el reloj de fuego, solo para ver como la flama de Leo ardía no con tanta intensidad como las demás. Sonríe al pensar que ya han atravesado seis templos en cuatro horas... Pero aún quedaban seis templos más, y el único obstáculo realmente difícil de derrotar seria el Caballero de Libra. Si logran cruzar ese templo, todos los oponentes que le seguirían serán cosa de niños.

(Fin capitulo nueve.)


	10. Viejas rivalidades resurgen

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 10: Viejas rivalidades resurgen de las cenizas.

(Templo Principal)

Shion e Idril miraban impresionados. Shaka había sido derrotado en todas las maneras posibles. Nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que podrían logar algo como eso.

-Definitivamente estos chicos son de temer. - comentó Shion.

-En especial el de la armadura de Kitsune. -dijo Idril. -No creí que existiría alguien que llegara a sacarle todo el potencial.

Entonces ambos recordaron cuando apenas obtuvieron sus armaduras doradas. Vieron como en los bosques del Santuario Dohko de Libra estaba supervisando el entrenamiento del recién nombrado Caballero plateado de Kitsune. Vieron perfectamente el momento en que su compañero de armas atacó con el Dragón ascendente al plateado. Este se levantó del suelo como si nada y a los dos minutos después, el caballero de Kitsune sorprendió a Dohko contraatacándole con su propia técnica en sus manos. Si bien Dohko estaba sorprendido, aceptó la derrota de buena gana, ya que no se esperaba dicho ataque.

Desde ese día, Dohko aparte de entrenarse en sus propios ataques, empezó a entrenarse a sí mismo en el manejo de todas las armas de Libra. Según el, para evitar usar ataques de Cosmos en caso de enfrentar a alguien con habilidades similares al caballero de Kitsune.

-Creen que Dohko tenga alguna posibilidad? - preguntó de pronto la joven Diosa.

-Ha esperado por este momento toda su vida. - Confirmó Shion.

-Te refieres a... - preguntó Idril.

-Así es... El Caballero de Kitsune lo hizo ver como un tonto en su momento. Es obvio que va a cobrarse eso con el actual, sin mencionar que a diferencia de esta generación de Dorados Dohko no necesita alardear ni mostrar su cosmos para demostrar superioridad... Aún recuerdo cuando llegó y en su primer día de entrenamiento barrio con toda la Orden porque no lo tomaron en serio.

Entonces Diosa y consejeros voltearon abajo. Necesitaban prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

(Escaleras entre Virgo y Libra)

Todos los renegados van subiendo por las escaleras. Luke se acerca a Claudio para iniciar una conversación.

-Que es lo que sabemos de nuestro próximo oponente?

-No mucho... Solo que entrenó a Shiryu, y tiene dos guerras santas a su haber.

-Dos guerras? Este tipo no debería ser ya un abuelo?

-Eso mismo pensé, pero la Athena de su época le dio algún tipo de don que le provocó un tipo de complejo a lo Benjamín Button en algún punto de su vida. Vi las fotos del abuelo ese.

-Entonces debemos de irnos con cuidado.

Finalmente el grupo llega hasta la entrada del Templo de la balanza. Todos quedan viendo el mismo.

-Tampoco hay cosmos... -Notó Claudio. -Ya me estoy cansando de ese truco de los dorados.

Paul lanza dos ataques de Excalibur en dirección al Templo de Libra. Diferente de lo que esperaban encontrar, escuchan como impactan en la salida del templo.

-Será que no hay nadie? - Kazuya miró desconfiado.

-Entremos con calma. -Dice Masaki. -No vaya a ser que nos encontremos con algún tipo de sorpresa.

Entonces los siete guerreros hacen ingreso al Templo. No alcanzan a dar ni dos pasos cuando ven un par de ojos brillar.

-Que Demo...?

No solo fueron dos ojos. Decenas de ojos brillantes se les unen a la vez que un total de cien Dragones los atacan, sacándolos nuevamente a la entrada del Templo. Cuando se recuperan, Dohko de Libra sale a hacerles frente.

-No sé quiénes son y de hecho, no me importa... Pero de este Templo, ustedes no pasan.

Luke entonces es el primero en levantarse, seguido de Masaki y Claudio.

-No lo entienden, verdad? Ninguno de ustedes tiene posibilidad de ganarme.

-Eso lo veremos... EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

Claudio fue el primero en atacar, pero diferente de lo que esperaban, Dohko corre en dirección del ataque, usa el escudo para bloquear, y antes de que Claudio pueda notarlo... Un objeto contundente lo golpea en la cara, derribándolo en el acto. Cuando se dan cuenta, Dohko ya tiene en su mano derecha el nunchaku doble. Alejandro y Robert deciden atacar al mismo tiempo, pero antes de siquiera alcanzar a tocar a Dohko, este rápidamente cambia de arma, usando el tridente como si fuera un bastón para golpear a Robert, luego atacar a Alejandro con una patada al estómago y acto seguido darle un corte en el pecho de la armadura, dejando marcas en esta y enviándolo a Tierra. Luke y Masaki habían usado toda la confusión para pasar de largo y seguir, pero Dohko se da cuenta de ello y les arroja ambos escudos a modo de frisbees, impactando cada uno de estos en las espaldas de ellos, y haciéndolos estrellar de cara al piso. Paul ataca con Excalibur, pero Dohko utiliza una de las espadas con su mano izquierda para defenderse del ataque, y acto seguido, con su mano derecha, utiliza la Tonfa para impactar el estómago de este y rematarlo de un rodillazo al mentón. Finalmente Kazuya ataca utilizando el Meteoro de Heracles, pero Dohko alcanza a agacharse, conectar un derechazo con la Tonfa al mentón, liberando el Dragón Ascendente en el proceso, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Es esto lo mejor que pueden hacer ustedes, invasores? Me decepcionan.

Ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Desde que llegaron, habían logrado burlar a sus oponentes, e incluso los compañeros que se quedaron atrás, habían logrado de vencer a sus respectivos adversarios. Fue entonces que Masaki lo notó.

-Ni siquiera te estas molestando en atacarnos como es debido...

-Y me crees tan idiota como para dejar que utilices el Efecto Doppelganger en mí, y de paso robes mis técnicas? -La cara de sorpresa de Masaki fue evidente -No todos acá somos unos ingenuos!

-Muchachos... - Claudio se levanta mientras se limpia la sangre de la frente. -TODOS A LA VEZ!

Todos deciden atacar al mismo tiempo, pero contrario a lo que se esperaban, Dohko empieza a utilizar un estilo de combate Marcial llamado Yuko Sennin Enbu, el cual consiste en lanzar diversos ataques de tipo ofensivos e impredecibles sin necesidad de utilizar cosmos. En el proceso, Paul es el primero en caer debido a una patada en la cara, seguido de Robert, quien recibió accidentalmente un golpe en el estómago de Masaki, quien intentaba atacar al Dorado. Dohko, sin siquiera voltearse, ataca a Claudio con un codazo de derecha a la altura de la Nariz mientras que con su mano izquierda ataja la mordida de Tiburón de Luke, solo para aprovechar el impulso del codazo con el que atacó a Claudio y conectar un derechazo en la pierna de Luke. Finalmente, y con una barrida triple, Dohko golpea en las piernas a Masaki, Kazuya y Alejandro, terminando por derribar así a sus siete oponentes.

-Yu... Yuko Sennin Enbu? - Preguntó Claudio.

-Fue poco después de vencer en mi primera guerra contra Hades. - Reconoció el Dorado. -El Misopethamenos no me permitía moverme libremente, así que durante mi estadía en China tuve que aprender este estilo de combate en caso de que me atacaran mientras vigilaba el sello de Hades. También es útil en caso de tener que pelear sin necesidad de utilizar cosmos.

Masaki maldecía internamente. No tan solo porque su oponente llevaba siglos de experiencia acumulada en combate, sino porque no podía caber en su cabeza como es que un tipo que ni siquiera se está molestando en utilizar cosmoenergia, les está pateando el trasero a Siete oponentes... Al mismo tiempo.

-Ultima vez que se los digo. Retírense, o prepárense para morir.

-BRUTAL REALM!

El suelo del templo de Libra empezó a temblar para sorpresa de todos. Inmediatamente el suelo se separa en dos, dejando por un lado a Dohko de Libra del extremo de la entrada y al grupo de Masaki del otro lado.

-Pero qué demonios...?

-DARKNESS RISING!

-CORONA BLAST!

Dohko apenas pudo alcanzar a cubrirse con sus escudos. Un anillo de fuego negro y una esfera de fuego negra lo atacan. Cuando levanta la mirada del escudo, ve dos figuras saltar hacia el otro lado. Cuando las ve, no puede más que reaccionar iracundo.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS? DEBERIAN ESTAR MUERTOS!

Dohko iba con toda la intención de atacarlos, pero sus movimientos inmediatamente se ven restringidos. Al mirar a sus pies, ve la causa.

La sombra en sus pies se ha ensanchado y se ve mucho más oscura de lo que debería. En la entrada al templo de Libra, Valerie de Belial entra triunfante.

-Tú...

-Yo me encargo de él. Walter, Andrew! Ustedes sigan adelante con su misión!

-Te lo encargamos Valerie.

Entonces los aludidos ayudan a sus compañeros a levantarse. Masaki y compañia miran algo confusos sus dos camaradas.

-Esa armadura... - Claudio miraba confundido la armadura de Andrew.

-En el camino te explico. - Le respondo Andrew. -Ahora larguémonos de aquí y sigamos.

-ESPEREN! Dohko iba a detenerlos, pero la restricción de la sombra solo se fortaleció.

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún sitio, Dohko de Libra.

Entonces, para impotencia de Dohko, el grupo de invasores hace abandono del Templo. Cuando estos ya están fuera, Valerie rompe la restricción.

-Tú... Qué demonios que propones?

-Hace dos siglos tú y los dos consejeros de la Diosa me asesinaron de una manera muy cobarde.- Entonces hace tronar sus nudillos. -Solo he venido a devolverles ese favor.

Entonces, desde que le tocó pelear, Dohko de Libra decide hacer arder su cosmos. Valerie de Belial decide hacer lo mismo.

-Muéstrame lo que has aprendido en estos doscientos años de historia China, Dohko de Libra.

-Pronto comprobarás que no soy el mismo crio que enfrentaste en ese momento, Belial...

-Eso está por verse... - Levanta su brazo derecho y todo el cosmos acumulado se concentra en una esfera de fuego negro en su mano derecha.

-Dalo por hecho. - Dohko cierra sus puños y acerca cada uno de estos a la altura de sus hombros.

-Muere Libra... ARMAGEDDON! - Arroja la bola de fuego en su dirección. Mientras avanza, esta crece de tamaño.

-LOS CIEN DRAGONES!

(Templo de Sagitario.)

La explosión de energía se pudo sentir hasta allá. Los puños de Shiryu están blancos debido a la presión ejercida. No solo porque los invasores pasaron por encima de su maestro, sino porque la espectro que se quedó batallando en el lugar tiene un poder que le rivaliza directamente. Estaba por ir hacia allá, pero después recordó que ellos son los que están batallando en subida. Mejor se calmaba y esperaba a que llegasen.

-Ya atravesaron Libra - Hyoga estaba preocupado. -Esto es malo.

-Debemos mantener la calma. - Seiya estaba igual de impaciente que Shiryu. -Esto es lo que ellos quieren. Que nos desesperemos.

-Mejor nos preparamos. - dice Shiryu ya un poco calmado. -Milo no podrá detenerlos a todos

-Solo debemos tener cuidado con Masaki. - Shun, mientras miraba dirección a los templos de abajo. -Está claro que su habilidad para copiar movimientos es de cuidado.

Todos decidieron seguir observando. Cada vez faltaba poco para que ellos entraran en batalla.

(Escaleras entre Libra y Escorpión)

-Entonces se trata de eso.

-Así es. Hemos recordado quienes somos y cuál es nuestra misión en este mundo, pero no se preocupen... Terminaremos lo que empezamos al llegar a este lugar.

Andrew y Walter les contaron a Masaki y compañia que son Espectros al servicio de Hades, y que por esas cosas recién lograron despertar sus memorias de su vida pasada. También le dijeron que la mujer que se quedó peleando con Dohko, es la hermana de Walter que los Kido habían separado de jóvenes y la cual Walter había estado buscando desde hace años. Finalmente, les contaron que una vez que terminen la misión, tendrían que irse al Inframundo, ya que después de todo, tenían un Dios al cual servir y proteger.

-Entonces contamos con la ayuda de dos espectros de Hades para completar la misión... - Masaki sonreía. -Interesante.

El choque de energías producido en el templo de Libra llama la atención de los chicos. Cuando se voltean, ven claramente una explosión proveniente desde la entrada de ese templo. Segundos después... Todo es silencio y tranquilidad.

-Diablos... Eso dolió. - Paul no se lo creía. Pues claramente notó la diferencia de cosmos en ese choque.

-Mejor ellos que nosotros. - Luke, notando también el poder del ataque.

Walter no paraba de mirar seriamente el lugar. Andrew se acerca y coloca una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Por muy fuerte que haya sido ese choque de energías, no bastará para detenerla, y lo sabes.

Walter sonríe.

-Tienes razón... Mejor apurémonos. El tiempo apremia.

Dejaron la conversación y siguieron su camino. Al mirar el reloj de fuego, ven como la flama de Leo se apaga para dar paso a la flama de Virgo. Para cuando llegasen al templo de Escorpión, decidirían quien se queda enfrentando al dorado en cuestión para seguir con la misión.

(Fin capitulo Diez.)


	11. Actos inesperados

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas y Next Dimension pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 11: Actos inesperados.

(Entrada al Templo de Escorpión)

Finalmente habían llegado. Los nueve chicos se quedan contemplando brevemente el lugar.

-Que sabemos de este tipo? - Preguntó Walter.

-No sé qué podría decir con exactitud. - empezó a decir Paul. -La información sobre este guardián es bastante confusa.

-Define tu concepto de 'confusa' por favor. - intervino Luke.

Paul entonces saca una foto de entre su armadura y se la muestra a sus compañeros. Una vez que estos terminan de verla, les empieza a costar el mantener la compostura.

-Es... Es en serio? - Masaki no sabía si reírse o qué.

-Entonces... Vamos a enfrentar a una nena? - Walter miraba igual de confuso.

-Entonces ya está hecho. - Kazuya, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima del ojo.

Dos minutos después, cuando los chicos recuperaron la compostura, se adentraron al templo. Dentro, les parece curioso que no haya nadie.

-Será que no se encuentra tampoco?

-Esta. No sé qué diablos espera, pero esta.

Entonces siguen avanzando a paso lento mientras observan en todas direcciones. Finalmente llegan hasta la salida del templo, pero justo en las escaleras que llevan a Sagitario, Milo de Escorpión los estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

-Ya me preguntaba a qué hora pensaban entrar, ratas invasoras. - Milo los miraba sonriente.

Todos se quedan viendo con extrañeza al guardián del octavo templo. Paul, en su desconcierto, saca la fotografía que había mostrado a sus compañeros minutos antes y la mira. Luego a Milo, y de vuelta a la fotografía.

-Qué demonios? - Paul estaba más que confundido. -Pelo azul, de estatura alta y todo...

-Alta? - Se preguntaba Milo para sus adentros mientras miraba a Paul.

-...Pero no se supone que el guardián de Escorpión ES una Mujer?

Fue todo.

La sonrisa de Milo se esfumó de golpe.

Todos los invasores, y sin excepción alguna recibieron una o dos agujas escarlatas a la vez que fueron impulsados varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando reaccionaron, empezaron a sentir el dolor en sus cuerpos debido a los piquetes.

-Demonios... Que fue eso? - Luke se quejaba del dolor mientras mira en dirección de su estómago.

-Maldita sea Bruce... - Paul se decía mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, sin éxito. -Todo esto es tú culpa...

Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie mientras se preparan para lanzar el siguiente golpe. Milo, por su cuenta, avanza unos pocos pasos, hasta que ve un trozo de papel. Lo recoge, y lo queda observando... Mismo momento, todos los invasores aprovechan en atacar al escorpión.

-EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS! - Gritaron Masaki y Claudio mientras atacaban al mismo tiempo.

-MAREA MORTAL! - Luke, junta cosmos en sus manos y arroja un rayo de energía en dirección al escorpión.

-EXCALIBUR! - Paul ataca con su movimiento insignia.

-RAYO DE AURORA! - Alejandro y Robert hacen lo mismo por su cuenta.

-METEORO DE HERACLES! - Kazuya también hace lo propio. Con su ataque.

-DEMON RAMPAGE! - Infinidad de sombras salen del cuerpo de Walter con intención de atacar al escorpión.

-CORONA BLAST! - Andrew arroja un anillo de fuego negro en dirección a su oponente...

Entonces la atención de Milo deja de estar en aquel trozo de papel, y mira de forma bastante seria a sus oponentes. Sobra decir que hay una vena palpitante en su frente.

Justo cuando creen que sus ataques van a impactar, Milo de Escorpión atrapa los ataques entre sus manos y envía los mismos al cielo, provocando que estos den de lleno en las escaleras que llevan a Sagitario, bloqueando la misma de paso. Justo cuando estos impactan, Milo ya se encontraba a espaldas de estos tipos a su vez que el brazo derecho estaba alzado al frente. El dolor nuevamente se hace presente en ellos mientras caen de rodillas. Ahora, de tres a cinco agujas escarlata tenían marcadas en sus cuerpos.

-Puedo saber que hacen con una foto de MI HERMANA portando MI ARMADURA?

En efecto, la foto que Paul les había mostrado a sus amigos rato atras aparecía Ismena, la hermana de Milo, quien estaba portando la armadura de Escorpión mientras aparecía en una pose victoriosa con su mano al frente señalando pulgar arriba mientras un Hyoga inconsciente estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Lo que ocurrió realmente fue que Hyoga en su afán de querer fastidiar a Milo se presentó ante su hermana, pero al notar las intenciones del bronceado, lo tumba de un golpe. Milo aprovecha el momento para vestir a su hermana con su armadura y Alisa, quien tenía una cámara fotográfica tomó la captura... Captura que se hizo famosa entre los templos de Oro. Desde ese entonces, y por cerca de un año, Hyoga no tuvo el valor moral para presentarse ni ante Milo ni ante buena parte de los dorados, quienes le hacían bullyng al respecto.

-Tú... Tú hermana? - Paul lo miró sorprendido. -Los informes decían que era tu reemplazo.

-Mi QUÉ?!

Eso solo los hizo acreedores de más agujas escarlatas. Todos tenían entre cinco y seis piquetes en sus cuerpos.

Milo se calmó en ese instante. Informe? Algunas cosas ya empezaron a aclararse. De partida ya le están confirmando que estos tipos están bastante bien informados, porque de lo contrario, no hubiesen pasado de Tauro... Bueno, tal vez Géminis. Luego, está el hecho de que Aioria descubrió que las armaduras de estos tipos están bañadas con sangre de Athena... Quizá sea la que Shion tenía guardada en su despacho personal y fue robada hace dos meses. A esto, se le suma el hecho de que dos de los tres espectros que están en su templo (Belial está batallando contra Dohko) al parecer son los mismos que se hicieron famosos en la guerra de hace dos siglos.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ahora quien le preocupa es Alisa y Kiryus. Le dijo que esperase en el patio del sector residencial. En caso de derrumbe por pelea, prefería que quedase cubierta de tierra a quedar bajo escombros.

Recordando lo que pasó segundos antes... Las escaleras estaban bloqueadas, y aun si se ponían a limpiar el camino, eso les cansaría. Además...

-Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como Shaka de Virgo, o Dohko de Libra, pero debo ser realista. Es obvio que no voy a poder contra todos al mismo tiempo, además, existe un código de honor entre caballeros, no? Así seré generoso. Esta más que claro que para ustedes esto no es más que un asunto de honor más que otra cosa. Uno de ustedes tendrá que quedarse aquí, y batallar conmigo. En cuanto al resto, podrá seguir avanzando sin problemas.

Todos el grupo se queda viendo... Era en serio? Los estaba dejando pasar? Pero... Uno de ellos tenía que sacrificarse y quedarse atrás. No era algo que se fueran a permitir. Pasaban todos, o se quedaban todos atrás. Que Bruce, Andrew y Walter se hubiesen quedado atrás en su momento tenía lógica, pero acá...

-Yo me quedo. Ustedes, sigan.

Claudio miró a Kazuya. Estaba receloso de dejarlo quedarse. Después de todo, lo necesitaba como estratega, ya que es el único que esta mentalmente preparado para desarmar psicológicamente a los dorados restantes... Lo necesitaban principalmente para poder pasar sobre Camus de Acuario.

-No te preocupes por mí, Claudio. - Kazuya notó la mirada de preocupación en su amigo. -Acabaré con este tipo y los alcanzaré.

-Más te vale, Kazuya... Después de todo, tus motivos, aunque netamente personales son casi tan validos como los nuestros.

-Entonces no me hagan perder el tiempo y lárguense!

-Nos alcanzarás... Es una promesa. - Masaki lo miró detenidamente, Kazuya solo se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta.

Todos los renegados se pusieron de pie y empezaron a ascender. Milo no hizo nada para detenerlos. Cuando ya se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos, comenzando el ascenso, Kazuya se dirigió al escorpión.

-No crees que sea un poco estúpido haber hecho lo que hiciste? Aunque acabes conmigo, solo quedan cuatro templos y ellos son ocho.

-Lo sé... Pero desde hace dos años que el Templo de Acuario esta maldito, y aun si logran atravesar Piscis, tienen que lidiar con el sendero de las rosas... Sin mencionar los dos bloqueos que hay de acá a Sagitario.

-Dos? Pero si solo bloqueaste la mitad del tramo repeliendo nuestros ataques.

Entonces Milo se voltea en dirección a las escaleras. En el primer tercio de estas, se encuentra el bloqueo de rocas que fue provocado hace poco, pero no mucho después, casi en el segundo tercio de tramo hay un puente de rocas de no más de treinta metros de longitud. Milo se permite sonreír de nuevo.

Kazuya, al notar las intenciones del Escorpión, corre en su dirección a atacarle, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Milo lanza un ataque en dirección al puente en mención, provocando la destrucción del mismo, aislando por completo el ascenso a los templos siguientes.

-Dije que los iba a dejar pasar. - Milo sonríe para sus adentros. -En ningún momento dije que les permitiría llegar con Athena así tan fácil.

La tensión de Kazuya es evidente. Definitivamente desarmar moralmente al escorpión y vencerlo iba a ser algo realmente complicado.

(Entrada a Sagitario)

El grupo de los de Bronce mira asombrado lo sucedido... De primero, Milo deja escapar a la mayoría de esos renegados, pero después destruye el único acceso al templo donde ellos esperan.

-Bueno... Hay que admitir que eso fue algo desesperado. - reconoció Shiryu.

-Por lo menos esos obstáculos los mantendrán entretenidos. - secundó Seiya.

Hyoga mira el reloj de fuego, solo para ver como la flama de Virgo se apaga y le da el paso a la flama de Libra...

-Exceptuando lo que le pueda pasar a esos espectros, que el reloj de fuego este encendido es un chiste.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Lo que Milo consiguió fue entorpecer un poco los movimientos de esos tipos y crearles un par de distracciones para demorarlos.

Entonces sus miradas volvieron hacia abajo.

(Templo de Leo)

Dolor... Eso es lo que sentía Aioria... Dolor debido a la golpiza que el ex-caballero de Serpiente Cascabel, ahora espectro de Mefistófeles le había dado. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le dieron una paliza así de grande. Oh, cierto... Fue cuando Radamantys casi lo mata en el castillo Heinstein.

Dejó de divagar y abrió los ojos.

Aioria se levantó de golpe. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Eso ya no importaba. Estaba por salir rumbo a los templos superiores cuando algo llamó su atención, y desvía su mirada hacia la entrada.

Allí, ve a un espectro, vistiendo una extraña armadura rodeada de varias telas, dándole la apariencia de un monje budista. El tipo estaba de espaldas a Aioria, era de cabello castaño claro. Eso era evidente debido a que su casco estaba a un costado de su pierna derecha y su bastón en la otra, mientras al parecer, rezaba una especie de oración. A sus pies, se encuentran los cadáveres de los chicos que el mismo asesinó, todos cubiertos por cortinas o mantas. Aioria fijó la mirada en aquellas cortinas.

Eran las cortinas de las ventanas de su piso residencial.

Aioria estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando se fijó que el espectro toma su casco y se lo coloca.

-Ya sanaron sus heridas, caballero?

Aioria se sorprendió por ello. Creía que estaba distraído como para notar su presencia. Ahora que lo menciona...

-Heridas?

-Así es. Lo encontré bastante malherido. Tenía varios huesos rotos y tenía heridas abiertas en su frente y brazo izquierdo.

Entonces lo recordó. Cuando Mefistófeles lo atacó con ese movimiento fue tal el dolor que pudo sentir que le abrían varias heridas mientras destrozaba sus huesos.

-Por qué debería creer que tú me sanaste?

-Por qué no se lo pregunta a los caballeros de Aries, Tauro y Géminis para empezar? Ellos estaban casi tan mal como usted. Además, tengo órdenes de Hades de asistir sus heridas en tal caso.

Aioria iba a atacarle, pero el monje camina a su derecha y pasa de largo.

-Si me disculpa, debo seguir ascendiendo a los templos superiores. Me haría un enorme favor si deja aquellos cuerpos ahí sin que nadie los toque. Para cuando terminen ellos, los llevaré a su última morada.

Aioria iba a voltear a atacarle, pero ve que un papel vuela en su dirección, y apenas lo toca, siente que todos sus músculos se paralizan.

-Pero qué?

-Le recomendaría que se quede quieto. Sus heridas aun no sanan del todo.

Entonces el monje sigue a paso calmo su ascenso al siguiente templo.

(Escaleras entre Escorpión y sagitario.)

Masaki y sus camaradas se encuentran en el primer bloqueo hacia Sagitario. Claramente el ataque que desvió Milo destrozó algunos peldaños, y derribó varios pilares y rocas. Ahora hay una suerte de barrera de 20 metros de espesor.

-Demonios.

Se quedan observando aquel muro. Es obvio que ya el ascenso empezaría a complicarse.

(Fin capítulo 11)

Notas:

1.- En el diseño del mapa de los 12 Templos en el manga de Next Dimension existen dos puentes de piedras. El primero está entre Cáncer y Leo mientras el segundo se encuentra entre Escorpión y Sagitario. Este último, fue el que Milo destruyó para conseguir algo de tiempo, y dicho sea de paso, se utilizó para efectos del fic.

2.- En los diseños de personajes de The Lost Canvas, la identidad de Kageböshi es un misterio. Acá, solo por fin de diversión, y por asunto de la trama fue que se le dio un poco de detalles físicos.


	12. Derribando imposibles

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 12: Derribando imposibles

(Escaleras entre Escorpión y Sagitario)

Masaki y los suyos están frente al bloqueo de piedras. No podían saltarlo o pasar por encima, ya que este era casi tan alto como una montaña escarpada. Tampoco podían derribarlo con sus técnicas, pues no querían provocar una avalancha.

Walter estaba pensando en algo. Pues su mente repasaba sus peleas en su vida pasada. Recordó un enfrentamiento pasado entre el caballero de Acuario de aquel entonces y Andrew.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Masaki, Alejandro, Robert.

Los aludidos se giraron en dirección a Walter.

-Qué ocurre?

-Tienes algo en mente?

-De hecho, sí. - Walter sonaba seguro de sí mismo. -Necesito que disparen sus técnicas de hielo y congelen todo este desastre enfrente.

-Pero qué?! Acaso quieres que hagamos un gasto inútil de cosmos?

-Nada de eso. Una vez que lo consigamos, Andrew y yo usaremos nuestros ataques de fuego y así destruiremos el hielo y las rocas.

-Ya recuerdo. - Andrew se unió a la conversación. -Fue en aquella misión en Asgard, cierto?

-Exacto.

Inmediatamente, con excepción de Masaki y los mellizos, todos retrocedieron para verlos ejecutar el Rayo de Aurora y congelar todas esas rocas y pilares. Acto seguido, Walter y Andrew atacan a la vez con su técnica Armageddon, ataque el cual consiste en una bola de fuego negra que provoca una explosión similar al Titan's Nova. Para cuando terminan, las escaleras a Sagitario ya están despejadas.

-Justo a tiempo. - Claudio sonríe. -Sigamos.

(Templo de Libra)

Bruce finalmente ha llegado al lugar. Después de la batalla en Tauro, a mitad de camino en Géminis se encontró con Kageboshi quien atendió sus heridas. Luego de eso, empezó el ascenso a los templos posteriores donde encontró a cada guardián derrotado, simplemente pasó de largo y siguió en lo suyo. Mientras ascendía, notó dos cambios en los cosmos entre sus camaradas. Tratando de no pensar en ello sino en alcanzarlos fue que pudo llegar exitosamente al templo de Libra.

Solo que al entrar, puede ver los daños que hay en su interior... Es como si hubiese pasado un terremoto de los grandes y hubiese destruido el lugar.

-Pero qué demonios ocurrió acá?

El suelo se encontraba agrietado y partido en dos, varias columnas han caído, también el techo quedó agrietado... Incluso, hay partes que ya cayeron al suelo. No hay ninguna señal de vida.

-Al diablo con esto. Yo sigo.

Simplemente quita esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sigue su camino. Una vez que Bruce esta fuera del templo, en uno de los rincones del templo, donde hay escombros acumulados, todos estos salen volando y Dohko de Libra emerge de estos. No muy lejos, Unos pilares acumulados salen volando y Valerie de Belial se pone de pie.

-En qué estábamos?

-Oh sí. Ya lo recuerdo.

Dohko inmediatamente ataca a Valerie usando el tridente, quien evade el primer ataque, y luego el segundo lo detiene con ambas manos, y salta con intención de patear su cara, pero este logra alejarse lo suficiente como para que aquella patada no lo alcance, e inmediatamente trata de responder usando su Dragón Ascendente. Valerie se aleja y utiliza el Brutal Realm para destrozar el piso y crear desniveles. Una vez logrado esto, desaparece de la vista del dorado.

-Otra vez el mismo truco de hace dos siglos...

Se gira en noventa grados hacia su izquierda y levanta su escudo justo a tiempo para bloquear una patada que iba en dirección a él. Luego, libera los Cien Dragones en el lugar y destroza todo a su paso, dejando el lugar lo suficientemente despejado como para batallar sin problemas. La espectro de Belial sale justo de un pilar cerca de la salida del templo, el cual estaba varios metros delante del Dorado.

-Definitivamente te he mirado en menos doradito... Te parece si lo hacemos a la antigua?

-Como quieras.

Entonces ambos elevan sus respectivos cosmos, y en ese momento, las armaduras de ambos se desprenden de sus cuerpos y adoptan su forma de Tótem. Dohko viste solo ropas de entrenamiento chinas mientras ella solo va de shorts cortos, polera ajustada y botas de tipo militar negros. Ambos toman una posición de combate, se analizan mutuamente varios segundos, buscando alguna posible debilidad en la pose del oponente.

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, ambos se arrojan a golpear en dirección al oponente.

(Templo de Escorpión)

Kazuya apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Desde que sus compañeros lo dejaron y el asumió seguir la pelea no ha podido conectar un solo golpe. Es más. Tampoco ha encontrado el cómo quebrar emocionalmente al escorpión. Su cuerpo ya presenta nueve agujas escarlata y las mismas ya están empezando a hacer efecto en su cuerpo.

-Demonios... Nunca más me ofrezco como voluntario...

-Tienes dos opciones muchacho... Lárgate de aquí por donde viniste, o prepárate para morir.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tres agujas más impactaron en su cuerpo y lo enviaron a las escaleras del Templo. Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado. El aire se sentía un poco irrespirable, la visión...

Un momento. Aire irrespirable? No, no era eso... Es otra cosa, pero no irrespirable. Estaba convencido de haber sentido antes esa sensación.

No pudo seguir divagando. Dos agujas más impactaron en su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que la epifanía llegó a su mente... El olor en el interior del templo, el estar luchando en la parte trasera y no dentro del templo... Incluso aquella foto. Todo cobraba sentido. Sonríe satisfecho consigo mismo debido a los resultados obtenidos.

-Ya has recibido catorce agujas escarlata. Ultima oportunidad... Te largas, o empiezo a fabricar una lápida con tu nombre.

Kazuya logra levantarse, y diferente a la reacción de Milo, Kazuya simplemente levanta sus brazos a lo que empieza a juntar cosmos.

-Milo de Escorpión... Antes de que logres impactar ese ataque definitivo que presumes tener, terminarás con un brazo roto, y sin posibilidad de moverte.

-No crees que estas delirando, crio?

-Ponme a prueba.

El nerviosismo aumentó de golpe. Milo no lograba entender cómo fue que de un momento para otro su oponente agarró semejante confianza... Será que este tipo hará su imposible como los otros? Mejor lo finiquitaba de una para que deje de dar problemas.

-Prepárate a recibir mi ataque definitivo.

-Quiero verte intentarlo.

Kazuya se prepara para lanzar los Meteoros de Heracles y Milo corre en su dirección. Justo cuando la aguja está por llegar, Kazuya cambia su objetivo y hace que sus puños colisionen entre sí.

Tal como esperaba. Antares no alcanza a llegar a su objetivo. Los puños de Kazuya impactan en su antebrazo derecho, provocando que la protección de este se destruya.

-Pero... Qué?!

-Tal como esperaba.

Inmediatamente de los nudillos de Kazuya, salen unas especies de garras afiladas que se clavan en la piel del Dorado.

-Me guardé este movimiento exclusivamente para un momento como este... VENENO SOZONADO!

Milo inmediatamente siente como algún tipo de sustancia es ingresada al cuerpo debido a aquellas garras, por lo que rápidamente ataca a Kazuya con una patada al pecho de este y se aleja. Una vez hecho eso, se pone en posición para volver a lanzar Antares, pero se sorprende que todo el movimiento del brazo derecho ha perdido sensibilidad... Es más, ve como su aguja se retrae hasta volver a ser una uña común y silvestre.

-Milo... El veneno paralizante es capaz de frenar todas las funciones de tu cuerpo. Es por ello que tu aguja escarlata se ha desvanecido. Pero no te preocupes. El efecto solo dura un día como máximo, aunque en tu calidad de Santo Dorado, no me sorprendería que en tres o cuatro horas logres superar el poder del veneno... Después de todo, eres un escorpión, no?

Kazuya levantó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza su mano derecha, y la observó detenidamente. Es entonces, para sorpresa de Milo que se golpea en un área del torso con los dedos índice y medio, deteniendo de esa manera la hemorragia de los catorce impactos de agujas escarlatas.

-Como...?

-Sabes quien fue Vladimir de Serpiente Cascabel?

-Vladimir? El hombre que junto a mi maestro...?

-Así es. Fue un aspirante a Escorpión junto a tu maestro. Lamentablemente para él, fue derrotado y solo pudo aspirar a bronce. Estuve con él una pequeña temporada y si bien no fue mucho lo que aprendí de él, me enseñó lo suficiente para saber cómo defenderme de tus ataques, y como contrarrestar esta muerte controlada que son las quince agujas.

Milo se sorprendió con esta noticia. No solo eso, sino que ahora, aun si le lanza Antares a su cuerpo, sabe que no le va a hacer nada ni aunque le vuelva a lanzar las otras catorce agujas nuevamente.

Kazuya avanza en su dirección, pero ve que a su izquierda hay algo que llama su atención. Al llegar allí, ve la razón.

Es una pulsera de oro con el dije de un escorpión en esta. Del tamaño solo para portar en una muñeca. Acto seguido, mira a su alrededor, y entonces las piezas empiezan a caer en su lugar.

-Ya veo... Entonces ese es el motivo por el que estamos peleando acá.

-De qué...

-Para empezar, este dije le pertenece a una mujer... Tú hermana? Una novia? Lo segundo. El hecho de que estemos peleando en el exterior del Templo. Acaso no quieres que haya daños colaterales como lo que pudo ocurrir en algún templo allá abajo? Por tu cara, imagino eso. Ahora, el tercer hecho... buena parte del interior del templo tiene aroma a perfume de bebé... Acaso te encasillaron a un aprendiz en pañales, o es que ya eres padre de familia? Y de todas esas preguntas, es esa la que más me interesa tu respuesta.

Milo lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba que alguien con unas observaciones tan pequeñas pudiese obtener toda esa información. Ya empezaba a entender cómo es que este chico logró vencer tan fácilmente a Shaka.

Fue entonces que Kazuya bajó su cosmos y emprendió su camino a paso lento a Sagitario. Milo se puso en medio y le cortó el camino.

-Hacia donde crees que vas?

-No seguiré peleando contigo. No después de descubrir que eres padre.

-Qué? Como lo...

-Y primerizo al parecer. Tus nervios acaban de delatarte.

-Tal vez, pero aun así no puedo permitir que vayas a matar a Athena.

-Yo tampoco... Muerta no me sirve de nada.

-Qué?

La cara de sorpresa de Milo fue genuina. No se esperaba una respuesta así.

-Mi nombre es Kazuya Ishiwatari, hijo de Misaki Ishiwatari, quien iba a heredar una empresa que maneja el treinta por ciento del mercado marítimo en Japón. Vivía de lo más tranquilo con mi familia hasta que Mitsumasa Kido irrumpió en mi familia y me apartaron de ella. Cuando volví, me enteré que el viejo maldito no solo arruinó a mi familia, sino que absorbió los derechos de sus propiedades, extendiéndolos como parte de su imperio. En cuanto al resto de mi familia, no he sabido porque de alguna manera los han hecho desaparecer. Es por ello que la necesito con vida... Para que me devuelva lo que ha sido de mi familia, y de paso saber el paradero de mi madre. Es por ese motivo que tampoco quiero seguir peleando contigo.

-Ya te dije que no...

Milo pierde el balance y cae con una rodilla al piso. Empieza a maldecir internamente, ya que al parecer, el efecto del veneno le está haciendo efecto.

-Ya te dije. No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo... No después de todo lo que descubrí. Solo te pido seas bueno con ese mocoso.

Y sin darle tiempo para replicar, Kazuya empezó su ascenso al templo de Sagitario. Milo, por su cuenta, trató de levantarse, pero el efecto del veneno en verdad era potente.

-Demonios...

Entonces, simplemente cayó al suelo.

(Templo de Géminis... Sector residencial.)

Kanon se encontraba recostado en el sillón. Había dejado a Isabella durmiendo en su habitación, pues tal como Andrew le aseguró, solo borró los eventos que vivieron en ese rato. Ahora se encontraba descansando de sus heridas en las piernas, mientras maldecía internamente el no poder ir a ayudar.

-Piensas seguir lamentándote el día entero?

Saga, quien había estado fuera desde la mañana, había llegado. Kanon lo había puesto al tanto de la situación y de lo que estaba pasando. No le hubiese tomado mucha importancia, pero después de ocurrido en los templos de Leo y Virgo no podían darse ya ese lujo.

-Solo ten cuidado con esos que se convirtieron en espectros... Su poder se compara con los tres jueces juntos.

Saga no dijo nada. Solo vistió la armadura de Géminis y salió del lugar. Afuera, Aioros de Sagitario le esperaba.

-Que sabemos de esos intrusos? - preguntó Aioros.

-Cuatro espectros y un montón de santos rebeldes... Recuerdas al tipo que le entregaste a Athena poco antes de tu muerte? Bueno, los hijos de ese tipo no se tomaron muy bien tu último acto desesperado.

-Los de bronce me molestan seguido con eso.

Sin decir más palabras, ambos dorados empezaron su ascenso a los templos superiores.

(Escaleras entre Escorpión y Sagitario)

El grupo de renegados sigue su ascenso con Walter y Masaki al frente. Durante el mismo, esos dos deben detenerse abruptamente y frenan a Luke, quien casi pasa de largo. Inmediatamente los que venían detrás de ellos también se detienen. Walter definitivamente estaba enojado.

-Bien jugado, alacrán del demonio... Bien jugado.

Cuando detiene su caminar, mira la distancia. Son diez metros los que separan el puente que destruyó Milo, y solo Hades sabrá cuantos metros en caída libre deben ser.

-Alguien tiene un plan 'B'?

(Fin capítulo 11)


	13. Reunion Familiar

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 13: Reunión familiar

(Escaleras entre Escorpión y Sagitario... Puente destruido)

El grupo de renegados estaba sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lo único que los separaba a ellos de su objetivo era un puente que ahora está destruido. Todos maldecían internamente a Milo por esto.

-Demonios... Ese maldito...

-Con razón nos dejó avanzar...

Todos estaban debatiendo como cruzar. Ninguno de ellos sabía si hacer que los mellizos creasen un puente de hielo, usar la brecha dimensional de Claudio, o qué. Incluso ya estaban empezando a considerar si sería buena idea o no todo esto.

Paul entonces, se alejó unos pasos, para tomar algo de distancia, y tras elevar su cosmos, fue que se echó una carrera hasta el lugar y de un salto - potenciado con su cosmos - apenas logró llegar hasta el otro lado. Todos los demás miraron asombrados aquel suceso.

-Y bien? Que esperan?

Masaki y Claudio le imitaron en el acto, y ambos llegaron sin problemas. Walter no alcanzó a llegar exitosamente al otro lado, pero al menos fue lo suficientemente bueno para llegar al puente. Masaki tuvo que ayudarlo a subir. Lo mismo ocurrió con Luke, quien fue ayudado por Paul. Después Alejandro y Robert llegaron sin problemas. Finalmente, Andrew, elevó su cosmos y tras extender las alas de su armadura, simplemente de un simple salto llegó hasta el otro lado como si estuviese volando. Al llegar al otro lado, las alas se recogen.

-Presumes demasiado. - dijo Luke, molesto.

-Quien lo dice... El que esta fuera de forma?

-Déjense las bromas para otro momento. Aún tenemos cuatro templos que cruzar.

Con ese comentario, todos dejaron de chistar y empezaron su ascenso al templo del arquero.

(Templo de Capricornio)

Shura no se ha despegado de su lugar en todo el día. Le sorprendió la manera con la que esos chicos lograron cruzar ocho templos sin ningún problema, y sobre como derrotaron a Shaka en todas las formas posibles. Ahora mismo, con los de Bronce en Sagitario estaba debatiéndose entre ir a pelear junto a ellos, o los esperaba en el lugar.

-Debo admitir que lo has estado haciendo muy bien, Paul.

Sonríe y hace tronar sus nudillos. Es hora de poner punto final.

(Escaleras a Sagitario.)

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Pero no hacía falta decir comentario alguno. Solo faltaban cuatro templos, y ellos eran ocho... Las probabilidades estaban a su favor.

-Sagitario... El origen de todo. - Masaki, sin expresión alguna.

-Así es... Hora de terminar lo que mi maestro empezó. - Claudio estaba decidido.

Finalmente el grupo llega hasta la entrada del templo de Sagitario. Desde afuera, ellos podían sentir que el templo no estaba solo, pero...

-No... No es Aioros. - Walter notó en ese momento.

-Entremos. - Paul trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Una vez dentro, la sorpresa de todos es genuina. En vez de encontrarse con Aioros de Sagitario, se encontraron con cuatro de 'los cinco de Bronce'.

-Seiya... - Masaki no cambia su expresión en su sorpresa.

-Masaki. - respondió Seiya de manera inexpresiva.

El grupo de rebeldes no esperaba encontrarse con el grupo de los de Bronce... Al menos, no antes de tiempo. La tensión en el aire es obvia. Masaki y los suyos saben que no pueden bajar la guardia contra estos cuatro. No a sabiendas del historial de ellos.

-Déjenme adivinar... -Masaki los miró sin expresión alguna- Los enviaron a detenernos, no es así?

-Masaki... No le veo el sentido a esto... Por favor, desiste de este absurdo. - Shun decide tomar la palabra

-Absurdo? Estas de broma? - Se le notaba algo molesto. -Después de todo lo que vivimos de jóvenes, consideras esto un ABSURDO?

-Déjalo Masaki - Claudio trató de calmarlo. -No es mucho lo que se puede esperar del más cobarde del grupo.

-Cobarde? COMO TE ATREVES! - Hyoga se molestó con ese comentario.

-Me atrevo porque puedo. - Replicó Claudio. -O de qué otra manera llamarías a alguien que tiene el poder de todos nosotros juntos, pero se reprime porque no le gusta lastimar a otros?

-O que hay de ti, Hyoga? - Alejandro interviene. -Tú eres otro inútil que no ha hecho nada decente. Siempre has tenido que depender de factores externos para sobrevivir... O me equivoco? Aparte que eres casi tan sentimental como Shun, aunque digas lo contrario.

-No creen que hablan demasiado para lo poco que han hecho? - Shiryu intervino. -Aun los recuerdo del orfanato, y no eran la gran cosa tampoco.

-Hasta que te dignas a hablar Shiryu.

-Paul...

-Siempre serio y calmado... Hasta en momentos como este no dejas de fastidiar. Siempre me ha enfermado eso de ti.

-Suena como si quisieras arreglar eso aquí, y ahora.

-Bueno... Aplastarlos solo será un Bonus extra. Después de todo, son solo un estorbo... Todos y cada uno de ustedes.

-Ciertamente son unos inútiles. - Habló Claudio. -Desde Jabu hasta ustedes... Pero tú Seiya...

-Tú eres el peor de todos. - Dijo Masaki, ya sin poder contener su ira. -Tú, por sobre todos ellos... Eras el principal detractor a la mocosa... Te admirábamos, pero mírate ahora. Ya estas irreconocible.

-Masaki...

-Imagino que todo se debe a que tu mentora te ayudó a encontrar a tu hermana, cierto? Porque después de todo, la maldita nunca movió un musculo por ello, o me equivoco?

-No te atrevas a hablar así de...

-Lo hago porque puedo y porque sé cómo es ella! - Masaki interrumpió. -Nunca cumplió con su promesa de buscar a tu hermana, y nunca agradeció todo lo que ustedes hicieron por ella, verdad? Cuando la salvaron de una muerte segura en la batalla de hace cuatro años en este lugar y ustedes fueron a dar a la sala médica, que hizo ella? A la primera oportunidad tomó sus cosas y fue a emborracharse con el primer multimillonario que la invitó a su mansión! Y eso no es todo... Nos obligó a tomar este camino, y cuando ya 'aceptaron su destino como sus protectores', como se los agradeció? Los mandó al carajo! Claro, ella creía que lo hacía como un acto de benevolencia, pero inconscientemente les arrebató lo único que les quedaba... Y se atreven a decir que ella es una persona justa? No nos hagan vomitar. Aun en su 'infinita sabiduría' no deja de ser una mocosa caprichosa que hace y deshace a su antojo!

-Ya basta Masaki! - Interrumpió Seiya enojado. -Tú no eres quien para expresarte así de Saori.

-Claro que lo soy, idiota... Soy uno de los veinte sobrevivientes que tiene la desgracia de ser hijo de aquel malnacido de Mitumasa Kido.

-Siempre he creído que éramos diez... - Dijo Shiryu ya decidido. -... Y Me Aseguraré De Que Esa Cifra Se Mantenga.

-Qué bueno que lo veas así, Dragón. - La voz de Paul se escuchaba decidida. -Tal vez ustedes y nosotros tengamos la misma sangre, pero eso no nos hace hermanos.

Paul toma su pose de batalla en dirección a Shiryu. Este hace lo mismo.

-chicos... Por favor... Quitaos de en medio. -le dijo Paul a los suyos -Esto es algo entre Shiryu y yo.

Obedeciendo, Robert, Walter, Andrew y Luke se alejan una distancia segura. Solo Alejandro, Masaki, Claudio y Paul permanecen en su lugar.

-Que creen que hacen? - Paul quedó viendo a sus hermanos.

-Tú que crees? - respondió Alejandro. -Es obvio que no quieres interrupciones, pero eso no es motivo para alejarme de esta pelea... Quiero la cabeza de Hyoga.

-Pero qué? - Shun no se creía lo que escuchaba.

-No te preocupes. - Claudio miró fijamente a Shun e hizo tronar sus nudillos. -Yo me ocuparé de ti.

-Entonces eso nos deja a nosotros dos. - Dice Seiya a la vez que Masaki se para enfrente de él. -Por mí de acuerdo.

-Ríete mientras puedas Seiya... Ni te creas que podrán vencernos.

-Lo mismo digo Masaki... En lo que a mí respecta, no tengo más hermanos.

(Templo de Escorpión)

Alisa no encontraba que hacer para despertar a Milo. La temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a ir en aumento. Ella había estado en el patio del sector residencial junto a Kyrius, tal como dijo Milo para así evitar que algo pasara a ella mientras la pelea ocurría.

Pues razón tenía. Cuando dejó de sentir la pelea y todo se calmó, entró de nuevo al sector residencial. Dentro, encontró algunos destrozos menores, como si un terremoto grado siete hubiese sacudido el lugar, aunque solo se limitó a ver unos pocos platos y vasos rotos. Ya saliendo al Templo, con un hacha en mano vio un par de pilares rotos, pero no pasaba de eso.

Fue entonces que divisó a Milo en el piso. Al llegar, la armadura abandonó su cuerpo y vio que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, tenía un par de heridas por golpes en su torso y estómago, además de las heridas de garras en el brazo derecho. Alisa inmediatamente echó a correr en dirección al templo para volver con un botiquín y paños fríos y se dispuso a tratar de bajarle la fiebre.

Entonces escuchó pasos desde la entrada del templo. Al girarse en dirección a la entrada, ve a un sujeto de armadura oscura, y aspecto similar a un monje.

Creyendo que se trataba de un enemigo, Alisa tomó el hacha y se quedó viendo al invasor.

-Tranquila, que nadie busca iniciar una pelea.

-Quién eres?

-Soy Kageböshi, del Descanso Eterno. Estoy acá porque se me ordenó atender las heridas de todos los Saints que me encontrase en el lugar. Por órdenes de Hades, nadie de la orden de Athena debe morir hoy.

Kageböshi caminó en dirección a Milo y observó las heridas en su brazo derecho. Pudo notar claramente que el mismo estaba fracturado, y las ocho heridas en forma de puntos en el mismo.

-Veneno de Hidra... Lo que me temía.

Inmediatamente dejó su báculo en el piso mientras empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas. Cuando terminó de buscar, sacó de este un frasco con un líquido purpura. Alisa, aun con su hacha de servicio en mano no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Señora, por favor, escuche atentamente lo que le voy a decir. Este caballero fue envenenado con veneno de Hidra. Si bien, tiene potencial para sobrevivir, lo más seguro es que no pueda batallar por un mes debido a que el veneno en su torrente le afectará en su propia sangre venenosa, sin embargo, puedo conseguir quitar buena parte de ese veneno de su cuerpo, pero necesito golpear su cuerpo unas quince veces, y para ello, necesito su aprobación.

-Quince... veces?

-Su constelación guardiana, Escorpión, está formada por quince estrellas, y las mismas controlan su vida. El líquido en mi mano... -Dice mientras señala el frasco que tiene -... Es una suerte de antídoto que ayudará a expulsar la sangre contaminada por el veneno, y cerrará las heridas que provocaré una vez que el veneno sea expulsado de su cuerpo... -Entonces el monje se quita el casco para quedar viendo a Alisa directamente a los ojos. - Así que pregunto de nuevo. Cuento con su permiso?

Alisa, al ver a los ojos del sujeto, pudo ver sus intenciones. Fue entonces que tomó su decisión.

-Si es la única forma de salvarle... Pues adelante.

Entonces Kageböshi se pone enfrente de Milo, y tal como le dijo a Alisa, empieza a golpear con sus dedos índice y medio en los quince puntos vitales correspondientes a la estrella de Escorpión. Una vez terminado, de Milo empieza a salir sangre de color negro. Alisa observa, no en shock, pero si sorprendida lo que está ocurriendo. Entonces el monje abre el frasco con el líquido y se lo da a beber. Después de dos minutos, la sangre negra deja de salir y unas manchas purpuras empiezan a hacer el efecto de cicatrización en el cuerpo de Milo.

-De aquí a unos minutos debería de despertar. Es posible que cuando despierte se encuentre algo débil. Aparte de reposo, le recomendaría que le prepare algo de comida y jugo de frutas. Necesitará recobrar fuerzas.

Terminado eso, Kageböshi toma su báculo, se reacomoda el casco y sigue su ascenso a los templos restantes. Alisa no hace más que mirar sin entender del todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

(Fin capítulo 13)


	14. Enfrentamiento Fraticida

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 14: Enfrentamiento fratricida

(Templo de Sagitario)

Los dos grupos de guerreros se miran de manera seria... Casi desafiante. Por un lado están Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, quienes tienen la obligación de defender Sagitario debido a la ausencia de Aioros, que está en quién sabe dónde. Por otro lado, está el grupo de resentidos, formado por Masaki, Paul, Alejandro y Claudio, respectivamente. Si bien, no tienen mucho en contra de los de Bronce (Motivos no faltan del todo) saben que no se deben confiar. Aun así, ambos grupos se ven igualados en poder, experiencia, y rango en la mayoría de sus armaduras, sin mencionar que la sangre de Athena está presente en todas ellas.

-Ultima oportunidad. -Sonaba más a una petición que a una amenaza. -Quitaos de en medio, y haremos como que no les hemos visto.

-Lo siento Masaki, pero no podemos.

-Temía eso...

Inmediatamente Masaki inflama su cosmos y ataca a Seiya con la explosión de Galaxias, ataque el cual es evadido por el de Bronce, y rápidamente ataca con su meteoro Pegaso.

-Vamos Seiya... Muéstrame el verdadero Meteoro... Muéstrame El Ataque Que Mató a un Dios!

Como si fuese deseo concedido, el meteoro empezó a aumentar de velocidad... Cada vez más rápido, al punto que la velocidad ya igualaba el relámpago de Voltaje de Aioria. Después de eso, Masaki recibe algunos golpes y es derribado.

-Y bien Masaki... Te pareció lo suficientemente rápido?

-Más que suficiente.

Entonces empieza a trazar con sus puños las estrellas de la constelación de Pegaso.

-Será posible?! - Seiya no creía lo que estaba viendo.

-Por una vez, prueba tu propia comida... METEORO PEGASO!

Inmediatamente Masaki ataca a Seiya utilizando su propia técnica en su contra, quien sorprendido porque Masaki imitó sus movimientos a la perfección, no pudo hacer nada para evadirlos... Es más, los envió incluso más rápido que el mismo Seiya, haciendo de todos y cada uno de los golpes, impactos precisos.

-Vamos Seiya... Esos golpes no son nada en comparación a lo que pueda ocurrir más adelante.

Seiya se levanta y se limpia el labio, del cual corre un hilo de sangre. Seiya solo se limita a sonreír.

-Ya me parecía extraño que hubiesen pasado con tanta facilidad los primeros ocho templos... Tienen como respaldar su fanfarronería.

-No tienes idea.

Entonces, Shun decidió atacar a Masaki usando su Cadena de Andrómeda. El aludido no pudo hacer nada más que evadir el ataque. Claudio va a contraatacar, pero es detenido por Seiya. Paul intenta atacar con Excalibur a Seiya por la intromisión, pero Shiryu se pone entre medio, atacando con su propia versión del ataque. Paul lo mira con furia asesina.

-No irás a ninguna parte Paul... Tu oponente soy yo.

-Shiryu...

Inmediatamente ambos se separan para atacarse de manera mutua con golpes y patadas varias.

En un momento dado del combate, Shiryu logra tomar un poco de distancia y ataca con su Dragón Ascendente a Paul, pero este lo evita a duras penas y arroja su versión de La Garra del Tigre, pero al encontrarse del lado izquierdo de Shiryu, este simplemente levanta su escudo y logra bloquear el ataque. Después de eso, ambos se alejan y se quedan viendo. Inmediatamente se atacan al mismo tiempo usando Excalibur, provocando que ambos ataques colisionen y se anulen.

-Ya veo... Tú debes ser el tipo que Shura entrenó.

-Y por lo que deduzco, tú fuiste el que le mató y tomó para si su ataque emblema...

-Te escuchas molesto.

-Que más te esperabas? Aun cuando tuve bastantes diferencias con él, era mi mentor... El hombre que prácticamente me enseñó todo lo que sé...

-Yo...

-...MUERE!

Paul nuevamente se lanza al ataque sobre Shiryu, quien no puede hacer otra cosa sino defenderse de sus ataques...

No muy lejos, Hyoga y Alejandro solo observan.

-Hyoga de Cisne... Aprendiz de Camus de Acuario si no me equivoco...

-Y tú dices ser de los estudiantes de su hermana Chantal, no es así?

-No es como que importe del todo, verdad?

-Tienes razón. Esos detalles son lo de menos. Pero honestamente hay algo que me he preguntado desde hace tiempo.

-Si... Yo también. Lo bueno es que ahora tenemos la excusa para poder salir de esa duda.

Alejandro inmediatamente se mira su mano derecha, cierra su puño y arroja a Hyoga su Polvo de Diamantes, quien lo detiene con su mano derecha, pero cuando contraataca, le da un calambre en su mano. Cuando se mira la misma, nota claramente que su mano está congelada... desde dentro.

-Pero...

-RAYO DE AURORA!

Alejandro ataca con su técnica en mención, el cual Hyoga esquiva fácilmente, y contraataca con su versión del Polvo de Diamantes, congelando el suelo. Cuando se da cuenta, Hyoga está deslizándose por el suelo congelado y contraataca con golpes veloces. Alejandro reacciona a tiempo y los esquiva no sin dificultad, y vuelve a atacar con su polvo de Diamantes, solo que esta vez, dirigido a la pierna derecha. Hyoga hace lo mismo en su contra, provocando que ambos ataques colisionen al mismo tiempo y envié lejos a ambos oponentes.

Masaki mira de reojo la escena, pero rápidamente debe quitar la vista de ahí, ya que debe evadir la cadena de Shun. Empieza a maldecir su suerte, ya que su oponente está utilizando armas... Y no puede usar los trucos de su oponente en su contra.

-Se me está acabando la paciencia, Masaki. Lárgate y tal vez no tenga que lastimarte permanentemente.

-Olvídalo Shun... Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para abandonar.

-Creo que no me dejas más opciones... ONDA RELAMPAGO!

Inmediatamente la cadena empieza a hacer movimientos Zigzag mientras va en dirección a Masaki. Este, por el contrario, sonríe y corre en dirección a Shun, logrando evadir el ataque, al momento de cargar cosmoenergia en su puño derecho y atacar con una versión a quemarropa del Meteoro de Heracles de Kazuya. Lamentablemente no contó con el hecho de que el ataque de la cadena retornaría y lo atacaría por la espalda, hiriéndole en el proceso, y cayendo de manera pesada al suelo. Masaki, apenas logra levantar la mirada en Shun, solo para que sus ojos brillen por una fracción de segundo...

...Y desplomarse en el suelo.

-Uno menos.- Se dijo Shun para sí mismo.-Quedan siete.

Los demás invasores miraron sorprendidos. Sobre todo Claudio. Ninguno de ellos esperaba ver caer a Masaki de esa manera. Claudio esperaba ver a Masaki alzarse con la venganza... Incluso estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás y eliminar algún Dorado con tal de abrirle paso hasta el templo principal.

-Quieren perder más hermanos? Pues adelante. - El desafío de Hyoga era directo.

-METEORO DE HERACLES!

-ZARPA ASESINA DE JAGUAR!

Shun apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues los ataques iban dirigidos a su persona, y claramente iban con intenciones homicidas. Al voltearse en dirección del ataque, ve a Kazuya de Hidra Macho y a Bruce de Jaguar entrando al Templo de Sagitario.

-Shun de Andrómeda. Nosotros seremos tus próximos oponentes. - Anuncia Kazuya de manera seria.

-Nos aseguraremos de que la muerte de Masaki no haya sido en vano.

Inmediatamente se preparan para atacar, pero Shun, decide quitarse las protecciones de las manos, y junto con ello, sus cadenas.

-Mejor terminaré con esto de una vez.

Inmediatamente el grupo que estaba algo alejado se levanta de golpe al notar que el cosmos de Shun empieza a elevarse de manera desmedida. Paul se gira en su dirección, pero nota algo.

-Pero qué?

-No... No puedo moverme. - Luke no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Qué... Que está pasando? - Walter estaba igual de sorprendido.

-Así es. He restringido todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Inmediatamente una brisa de aire empieza a recorrer el lugar.

-Shun... Acaso tú... - Seiya ya intuía lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Así es amigos... Saben que detesto la violencia sobre todas las cosas y que desearía encontrar una solución pacifica... Pero es obvio que ustedes harán lo que sea para seguir adelante, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. En este momento, mi cosmos está creando la corriente de aire que están sintiendo. Intenten moverse siquiera, y esta crecerá en intensidad, aun en consideración que yo mismo puedo hacer que esta aumente infinitamente según sea mi deseo.

Andrew trata de moverse, pero le resulta inútil y solo consigue que la presión del vapor nebuloso aumente en intensidad.

-No puede ser...

-Pues créelo Andrew. Mientras mi cosmo siga ardiendo, esta nebulosa no dejará de crecer.

-Es bueno saber eso, Andrómeda.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar esa voz, y se giran en dirección del Sonido.

Grande es la sorpresa al ver a Masaki levantándose mientras eleva su cosmos y este empieza a rivalizar con el de Shun. La fricción entre ambas energías empieza a crear choques eléctricos. Lentamente el lugar se empieza a saturar de un torrente cobrizo.

-Entonces ese brillo en tus ojos...

-Así es Shun. Apliqué mi técnica de imitación sobre ti, y luego solo tuve que hacerme el muerto. Debo darte las gracias. El que explicaras como funciona tu técnica fue bastante ilustrativo.

-Maldito...

Seiya iba a girarse en dirección a Masaki, pero el torrente nebuloso cobrizo se lo impidió.

-Adelante, Seiya... Eres libre de intentarlo. Ya sabes cómo terminará esto.

Masaki finalmente logra que su torrente de aire este a la misma intensidad del torrente de Shun. Los choques eléctricos ahora son de mayor intensidad y todos tratan de evitar los mismos.

-No hablarás en serio Masaki...

-Me ves preocupado?

Todos estaban nerviosos. Saben perfectamente del potencial de la Tormenta Nebular de Shun... Pero que podría pasar si dos tormentas colisionan entre sí?

-Masaki... Cuando liberemos las tormentas... Sabes que posiblemente todos moriremos. No pensarás sacrificar a ti y a tus amigos solo por...

-Si con ello consigo que te calles y te quites de en medio...

-Si es así, Hazlo Masaki. - Gritó Kazuya. -Nadie te culpará de lo que pueda ocurrir de esto!

Entonces sonríe. Shun, al notar eso, inmediatamente libera su tormenta Nebular, enviando al grupo de Masaki por los aires. Este, en cambio, hace lo propio con su variante y la descarga de viento impacta en Seiya y los otros. Al mismo tiempo, los relámpagos producidos por ambas tormentas empiezan a golpear tanto muros como el suelo y a cuanto guerrero hay en los cielos, sin discriminación alguna. Después de unos pocos minutos que en realidad parecieron horas, todos caen e impactan de mala manera en el suelo, debido a que los movimientos de todos -y realmente quiero decir Todos- estaban restringidos por las tormentas.

(Templo de Libra.)

-Eso debió doler.

Valerie de Belial observaba desde la salida del templo de Libra el templo de Sagitario. Pudo reconocer dos cosmos colisionando y provocando posiblemente daños en la estructura del Templo de Sagitario. Inmediatamente se limpia un poco de sangre que amenaza con salir de los labios.

Invocó a su sapuris, la cual le vistió, pero justo en el momento en que pensaba abandonar el templo de Libra para dirigirse al siguiente, la espada de la armadura de Libra pasa rozando su oreja derecha hasta que llega a un pilar y queda incrustado en esta.

-Tan pronto te quieres ir?

Dohko de Libra se encuentra de pie detrás de ella a escasos diez metros de distancia, armado únicamente con las tonfas. El también presenta varios moretones en su cuerpo.

-Por cierto, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que solo estás haciendo tiempo... Tus ataques, mis heridas, todo está calculado.

-Me declaro culpable... después de todo, no hay que ser demasiado inteligente como para notar que te reprimiste desde el principio con esos mocosos... Si lo hubieses querido, todos ellos hubiesen muerto apenas pisaran un peldaño al interior de este templo.

-Como siempre, eres demasiado observadora, Belial...

(Templo de Sagitario.)

Walter y Andrew son los primeros en ponerse de pie. Observan a su alrededor y ven la destrucción ocasionada por la tormenta. Varios pilares tienen fisuras, los muros están agrietados y la luz del sol ya empieza a filtrarse por los mismos. Buena parte del techo se está cayendo a pedazos... De hecho, varios escombros siguen cayendo. Ambos agradecen a sus sapuris la protección, pues esta les cubre al menos el noventa por ciento del cuerpo.

-Walter... Estas entero?

-No te preocupes por mí. Mejor busquemos a los demás chicos.

Paul de Tigris, Kazuya de Hidra Macho, Masaki de Kitsune, Claudio de Altar y Bruce de Jaguar se levantan entre los escombros. A diferencia de Andrew y Walter, estos solo tienen suciedad en sus cuerpos y algunas heridas menores... Nada grave según ellos.

-Masaki... Eso fue arriesgado. - Le empezó a reprochar Claudio. -Pudiste habernos matado a todos.

-Lo sé, y por eso me disculpo, muchachos... No volverá a ocurrir

-Olvídalo, Masaki. - Paul se le acercó y puso su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho, dando un par de palmadas en el mismo. -Lo importante es que derrotaste a estas sabandijas. - Dijo mientras señalaba a los de bronce. -Te importa si termino el trabajo?

Luke, Alejandro y Robert se levantan del suelo, mientras observan lo que va quedando del templo de Sagitario. La mirada de Luke es de ira mientras se acerca al cuerpo inconsciente de Shun.

-Si los dejamos vivos, eso nos pateará el hígado en un futuro cercano. - Luke finalmente se para enfrente del cuerpo de Shun. -Mejor acabaré contigo ahora que puedo.

Luke empieza a cargar cosmoenergia en su mano derecha y la levanta. Cuando en esta se forma una esfera de energía azul, fija su atención en el peli verde.

-Muere Andrómeda... MAREA MORT-AAAAAARGHHHHHHHH!

Un dolor intenso provoca que el cosmos acumulado deba disiparse mientras con su mano izquierda agarra su derecha y cae de rodillas. Cuando el dolor disminuye un ápice, este mira con horror su mano derecha. Claudio, quien se encontraba cerca, se dirige a ver qué le pasa, pero al mirar su mano...

-Demonios... - Claudio no cabía en su sorpresa. -Tenemos compañía!

La mayoría de los chicos empieza a observar a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de ellos buscando su objetivo, hasta que Andrew arroja su Corona Blast en dirección al techo, donde una figura evade exitosamente el ataque y sale volando hasta llegar al grupo de los de Bronce.

-El que faltaba. - Andrew solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Ya me preguntaba a qué hora pensabas aparecer... -Luke luce por lo demás molesto. - ...Ikki.

Lo que ocurrió segundos antes, es que en el momento, y justo a Tiempo, Ikki de Fénix llegó al templo de Sagitario, y al ver que Luke de Tiburón iba a eliminar a su hermano, atacó con diez de las plumas de su armadura, las cuales se incrustaron todas y cada una de ellas en su brazo derecho, salvando de esa manera a su hermano, y centrando su atención en el.

-Nadie dijo nada sobre una reunión familiar, aunque no me molesta que no me hayan avisado.

Andrew fue el primero en ponerse en la línea de fuego, encarando al Fénix.

-Finalmente... Después de casi diez años... Ikki.

-Andrew... entiendo que odies a Kido... Pero era necesario que vendieras tu alma a Hades?

-Vender mi alma? Seguro que estas de broma... Ahora muévete si no quieres terminar como esos inútiles.

-De hecho, serán ustedes los que no podrán moverse de acá.

-A qué te refieres? Habla!- Claudio sacó la palabra para saber de lo que hablaba el fénix.

Ikki solo se limita a sonreír a la vez que salta hacia un lado. Inmediatamente sienten dos inflamaciones de cosmos, y se voltean a sus espaldas, solo para ver...

-TRUENO ATOMICO!

-EXPLOSION GALACTICA!

Todos los renegados deben moverse de sus lugares, debido a que los ataques iban en dirección a ellos... O más en específico, a Walter y Andrew. Cuando se recuperan, ven a Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario entrando al lugar.

-Un momento. - Andrew estaba algo extrañado ante la aparición del Géminis. -No que te había derrotado ya?

-Entonces fuiste tú el que dejó en ese estado a mi hermano, eh? - Saga se tronó los nudillos. -Creo que disfrutaré romperte todos los huesos.

-Entonces debes ser tú el que casi mata a mi hermano. - Aioros, mirando fijamente a Walter.

-Después de que tu idiotez arruinó mi vida y la de mis hermanos, era lo mínimo.

(Fin capítulo 14)


	15. La carta del triunfo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 15: La carta del triunfo.

(Templo de Sagitario)

El ambiente es de tensión absoluta en el lugar. Hace pocos minutos, el grupo de renegados logró vencer a cuatro de los cinco de Bronce. Luke se dispuso a terminar el trabajo, pero es atacado a traición por Ikki, quien llegó convenientemente a tiempo para salvar a su hermano menor. Luego de ello, Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis hacen ingreso en el momento propicio, atacando a los únicos espectros en el lugar. Ahora todos están esperando a ver quién lanza el primer golpe para provocar la reacción en cadena.

-Quítate de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene, mocoso.

-Ni crea que lo pienso hacer... Además, he esperado este día por años... Maestro.

-Maestro? - Saga estaba confundido. No recordaba haber entrenado a nadie en su vida... Al menos, no él.

Entonces su mente divagó al tiempo en que Ares tenía control sobre su mente...

Fue ahí que recordó haber visto a ese chico.

-Un momento... Claudio?

-Finalmente ha podido recordarlo. - El chico no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Creí que habías...

-Muerto? No, para nada. Sabias desde el inicio de mis intenciones, e incluso antes de que los de Bronce llegasen acá, me diste la orden de ir a Tracia y hacer preparativos por mi cuenta para este momento... No, me corrijo. No fuiste tú. Fue Ares.

-Lo sabias?! - Saga estaba incrédulo. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Así es. Siempre lo supo. A final de cuentas, teníamos metas similares... Por Eso Me Permitió Seguir con vida.

Entonces Claudio ataca a Saga utilizando la explosión de Galaxias, pero Saga fácilmente la detiene con ambas manos y se la regresa. Claudio la evade, pero Saga sonríe. Entonces se da cuenta que el ataque va en dirección de sus compañeros, a lo que Masaki rápidamente reacciona con Crystal Wall para protegerse él y sus camaradas. Ikki ataca en dirección de Andrew, quien al verlo venir, inmediatamente crea estacas de fuego en sus manos y lo ataca con las mismas, aunque para su mala suerte, Ikki se está moviendo tan rápido como el, y por lo mismo, no puede asestar sus movimientos.

Walter, por su cuenta, está evaluando la situación. Al igual que él, Aioros de Sagitario no ha hecho movimiento alguno... Mira de reojo hacia atrás. Masaki y compañía están mirando en dirección a la pelea. Con la mirada, les hace una seña para que se cubran en cualquier momento, seña que captan de inmediato.

Vuelve su mirada hacia el combate, y ve como Aioros apunta con arco y flecha en dirección. Camina unos pasos a su derecha, y este no le quita el ojo de encima. Vuelve a evaluar la situación y empieza a juntar cosmos mientras avanza unos cinco pasos a su izquierda. Al llegar a su punto de referencia, Claudio llega justo hacia el debido a que Saga logró hacerlo retroceder en su intercambio de golpes... Misma situación en el caso de Andrew, quien llega hasta el por su derecha.

-Cúbranse.

Inmediatamente con su mano libre agarra a Claudio del cuello de la armadura y lo envía en dirección de Masaki. Aioros finalmente libera aquella flecha cargada con cosmoenergia.

-FECHA DORADA!

-ARMAGEDDON!

Walter libera cosmos concentrado en su mano derecha en forma de esfera de energía oscura y Andrew lanza su única estaca de fuego en dirección de la flecha dorada provocando que esta se desviara de su destino por centímetros y siga de largo hasta llegar a la salida.

En cuanto a la técnica de Walter, esta revienta en una explosión poco antes de llegar a los dorados y tanto ellos como Ikki son enviados a volar. Masaki y su grupo tuvo que cubrirse y tratar de mantener la compostura, debido al potencial de aquel movimiento.

-Eso es mucho más poder del que tenías hace unas horas. - La sorpresa en la cara de Luke era genuina.

-Y eso que no está ni a la mitad. - Le confirmó Andrew.

-Debe ser una broma. - Kazuya estaba igual de sorprendido. -Con ese poder, solo se bastarían ustedes dos para completar la misión.

-Ese es precisamente el punto, Muchachos... - Walter intervino. -Sigan adelante. Yo me encargaré de estas basuras.

-Walter... - Claudio luce preocupado.

-No olviden por qué estamos acá. - Le responde Bruce.

-Ni creas que te vamos a dejar solo. - recriminó Paul.

-No se preocupen por mí. Dos dorados y un bronce no son nada. Hacen falta tres o cuatro dorados más para igualar las cargas.

-Pero... - Alejandro se ve preocupado.

-Hay algunos sacrificios que son necesarios... Ya deberían saber eso.

Entonces todos los demás se quedan viendo. Segundos después, asienten entre ellos mismos.

-Más te vale llegar a tiempo Walter. Recuerda que tú también debes tomar tu parte de esto.

Tras esas palabras, Masaki y los demás hacen abandono del lugar. Walter hace tronar sus nudillos mientras los dorados e Ikki se levantan.

-Eso fue bastante sucio de tu parte, Walter. - Aioros, mientras se levanta de entre los escombros. -Ni creas que voy a perdonarte eso.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, Sagitario. - Responde Walter. -Después de todo, lo que está ocurriendo alrededor es del todo tu culpa.

Ikki de Fénix y Saga de Géminis se levantan en el momento. Walter solo sonríe.

-Creo que te confías demasiado, niño. - Saga luce por lo demás, molesto. -No es como si tú y Claudio puedan vencernos.

-Claudio? - Entonces Walter voltea, y ve que Claudio de Altar, también se encuentra en el lugar. -No dije que yo me encargo de estos tipos?

-Toma al arquero y al pollo flameado si quieres. - Le dijo Claudio en un tono que no admite reproches. -Pero de Saga me encargo yo.

-Bueno. Qué más da... No es como si uno o dos Dorados fuese mucha diferencia.

En ese momento, irritado por ese comentario, Aioros ataca a Walter con su Trueno atómico, pero Walter, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, levanta su brazo derecho y detiene su golpe con la mano abierta como si nada. Acto seguido, el ataque se desvanece en su mano.

-Lo repiten todo el tiempo... El mismo ataque no funciona dos veces contra el mismo oponente... - Se gira en dirección de Aioros. -Ya vi a qué velocidad va ese ataque hace un momento. Y no es primera vez que lo usan en mi contra... Además, Hace Falta Un Dios Para Siquiera Hacerme Frente!

Walter rápidamente ataca usando su Demon Rampage en contra de Aioros, pero este evade la mayor parte de los ataques sin mayor dificultad. Saga aprovecha el momento para lanzar una ráfaga de golpes, pero Claudio se interpone de igual manera. Aioros e Ikki reaccionan y empiezan a chocar golpes con Walter, quien responde evadiendo o bloqueando sin mayor dificultad mientras contrataca conectando la mayoría de sus golpes en sus oponentes. Después de un momento, tanto Ikki como Aioros caen a tierra debido a los golpes.

-Ya se los dije... -Walter los mira de forma despreciativa. -Hace falta por lo menos cinco Dorados más para igualar las cargas... O en su defecto, una Diosa que sepa lo que es pelear, cosa que este Santuario No Tiene.

Aioros se levanta. Mira su puño, y luego a Walter. Su cosmos empieza a elevarse de manera peligrosa.

-Tal vez hace dos siglos la hayas tenido fácil Mefistófeles... Pero ten por seguro que Athena no se tendrá que molestar esta vez, ya que no avanzarás de este templo.

-Ah, sí? Y dime, como vas a impedirlo?

-DE ESTA MANERA! - Walter se gira en dirección del sonido, viendo a Ikki, demasiado tarde. -ILUSION DIABOLICA DEL AVE FENIX!

Antes de poder hacer nada, el ataque de Ikki conecta en Walter, y lo hace entrar en un estado de trance...

(En la mente de Walter...)

Se ve a sí mismo reflejado en un lugar derruido. Se ve a sí mismo bastante agitado, y buena parte de su sapuris esta con fisuras. A su alrededor, hay cadáveres varios tanto de Saints como de espectros. Al mirar a su izquierda, ve a Andrew a la distancia, pelear contra dos dorados.

-Ya veo... Así que de eso se trata...

Entonces, su atención vuelve al frente, y a la distancia ve a una mujer de edad vestida en una armadura casi tan majestuosa que opaca a las de Oro. Esta mujer, está apuntando su cetro en dirección a el mientras junta cosmoenergia en el mismo.

-Maldita sea Fénix...

Entonces mira su mano derecha.

-Kazuya me lo dijo... Mente sobre el cuerpo. Vamos Walter... Tú puedes.

A la distancia, aquella mujer sigue juntando cosmoenergia en su cetro.

-Mente Sobre El Cuerpo...

-Walter de Mefistófeles... Tu vida ha llegado a su fin...

-Mente... Sobre... El... Cuerpo...

-Adiós...

Entonces la mujer lanza su ataque sobre él.

-MENTE SOBRE EL CUERPO!

(De vuelta en la realidad... segundos antes...)

Ikki lanza su ataque sobre Walter de manera exitosa. Tanto Aioros como Walter detienen lo que están haciendo.

-Pudiste haber usado eso hace un rato, Fénix.

-Necesitaba tener una oportunidad en que no lo viera venir. Ahora me pregunto en qué...

-MENTE SOBRE EL CUERPO!

Aioros e Ikki miran en dirección a Walter, quien con su mano derecha, utilizando los dedos índice y medio se infringe a sí mismo una herida en la parte sin protección de su brazo izquierdo. Tras aquel acto, Walter, con sus ojos un poco desorbitados, mira en dirección de sus oponentes... Si, el puño fantasma hizo lo suyo, pero no alcanzó a hacer el daño que normalmente haría, cosa que sorprendió al Fénix.

-Acaso tú... - Ikki estaba del todo sorprendido.

-No te sientas mal... Kazuya ya nos dijo como lidiar con este tipo de ataques... Tal vez aquí haya sido cosa de dos segundos, pero recordar todos los detalles del último minuto de mi vida anterior ciertamente fue algo aterrador.

-Ya has sido derrotado una vez... Bien fácil podemos repetir esa hazaña. - Ikki responde confiado.

-Ninguno de ustedes es un Dios... Y no por eso se las pondré fácil...

No muy lejos, Claudio de Altar, y Saga de Géminis seguían su intercambio de golpes. Claudio no salía de su asombro... No recordaba haber tenido un mano a mano con su mentor antes, por lo cual le estaba siendo muy difícil saber el tipo de golpes y patadas que utilizar para contrarrestar sus ataques. Además, podría jurar que la velocidad de los golpes con la que lo atacan es dos o tres veces más rápido de lo que recordaba.

Saga, por su cuenta tampoco lo está pasando muy bien. Tal vez sienta que está llevando el ritmo, pero ciertamente ninguno de sus golpes ha logrado ser certero. Es más, a cada segundo que transcurre, se va dando cuenta que Claudio empieza a reaccionar y descubre nuevas maneras de detener sus ataques, y eso lo está molestando.

Entonces, encuentra esa abertura que buscaba.

Disimuladamente Saga, junta un poco de cosmoenergia en su mano izquierda a la vez que ataca con una serie de patadas a Claudio. En el intercambio, Claudio logra evitar un rodillazo con ambas manos, solo para recibir aquel ataque de cosmenergia en la cara, y ser enviado en dirección a Walter, quien lo ve llegar y caer como un saco de papas a pocos metros de donde está el.

-Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes... OTRA DIMENSION!

Saga utiliza ese ataque y abre la brecha dimensional justo detrás de Walter, quien al darse cuenta, alcanza a apoyar su mano derecha en un los restos de un pilar cercano, debido a que la presión amenaza con atraerlo a la brecha.

Al darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, Claudio reacciona a tiempo y crea una segunda brecha dimensional justo donde está la creada por Saga, provocando que ambas se destruyan entre sí.

-Pero qué..?

-Saga... No soy estúpido. Cuando le enseñé mis movimientos a Masaki, me encargué personalmente de aprender personalmente a como contrarrestarlos en caso de que él y yo tuviésemos algún tipo de diferencia y la pelea se nos fuese de las manos... De igual forma en que lo hizo Ares en su momento.

-Ares tuvo que estar muy mal de la cabeza para enseñarte todos mis trucos...

-Aunque no solo los tuyos... - Claudio empieza a juntar cosmoenergia en su mano derecha. -También me enseñó este truco bastante interesante... Aunque en su momento me dijo que solo podría ejecutarlo y sobrevivir al intento si solo contaba con algún tipo de protección divina.

-Protección Divina? - Aioros estaba viendo por donde iba el asunto. -La sangre de Athena que robaron hace dos meses?

-Exacto. De no ser por Bruce y Paul, además de mi conocimiento de todos los rincones de este Santuario, además de memorizar las rutas que llevan a Star Hill, y los patrones de vigilancia que ustedes mismos disponen, nada de esto podría ser posible...

Entonces Claudio lanza todo ese cosmos acumulado al centro de la Sala, a la vez que le hace señas a Walter para que se aleje.

Aquella esfera de energía provoca una nueva fisura dimensional, pero a diferencia de la otra dimensión, esta abarca cerca de un tercio del templo de Sagitario... Suelo, muros y techo literalmente han desaparecido para dar espacio a esta fisura dimensional.

-Qué demonios? - Saga no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-No importa. Aunque tenga que saltar hacia el otro lado, no dejaré que...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Aioros... Si cruzas ese camino, eres hombre muerto.

-Ikki...

-Así es señores... - Claudio vuelve a hablar. Si lo que desean es ser borrado de la existencia misma, solo salten. Ares me dijo que quienes no tienen el poder divino, nunca atravesarán con vida este sendero.

-Creo que se le olvidó mencionar algo a tu señor, Claudio. Solo aquellos que traen el poder divino pueden cruzar... Y Aquellos Que Cuenten Con Algún Tipo de Protección Divina... Cosa Que Mi Armadura También Posee!

Para sorpresa de Walter y Claudio, la armadura de Fénix extiende sus alas y se aventura en la fosa dimensional. Claudio se recupera de su sorpresa inicial y corre en dirección a Ikki, saltando y conectar un rodillazo en su estómago. Luego de ello, ataca con golpes a la velocidad de un rayo para finalmente arrojarlo en aquel vacío dimensional para que vague sin rumbo.

-IKKIIII! - Aioros no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Suficiente... EXPLOSION GALACTICA!

Saga arroja su poder en dirección a Claudio, pero apenas entra en contacto en aquella dimensión el poder se diluye, hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Ni sus ropas ni su poder es divino. Alégrense con el hecho de que aún conservan sus vidas... - dice Claudio en un tono burlón. -Y no se preocupen por esta brecha. Dentro de una o dos horas desaparecerá. Hasta entonces.

Walter y Claudio sonríen y escapan del templo de Sagitario, dejando a unos dos Dorados furiosos, sin poder hacer nada por detenerlos.

(Afuera...)

Finalmente ambos salen. Cuando llegan a la escala, ven que Masaki y compañía aún siguen ahí.

-Pero qué?!

-Se los dije muchachos. Sea en esta vida o en la otra... Todos tendremos oportunidad de tomar nuestra venganza.

-Masaki...

Entonces Claudio mira a sus compañeros... Ve en dirección al reloj de fuego mientras la flama del templo de Libra se apaga en ese momento. Vuelve a mirar a sus compañeros y sonríe.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo. Aún nos quedan cinco horas... APROVECHEMOSLAS!

Todos los guerreros voltean en dirección a las escaleras y empiezan su ascenso con destino a Capricornio.

Paul sabe lo que sigue.

(Fin capítulo 15)


	16. Lealtad contra Hermandad

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los elementos de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi. Spin off basado en el universo de Misao, así que no se sorprendan si ven a varios de sus personajes o se hace referencias a algunas situaciones ocurridas en sus fics.

Capítulo 16: Lealtad contra Hermandad.

(Templo Principal)

-No... No puede ser... - Saori estaba impactada con lo sucedido.

-Los de Bronce... derrotados... - Idril tampoco se lo podía creer.

-No solo eso... Aioros y Saga... Derrotados como si fuesen simples novatos...

Ni Saori, ni Shion ni Idril pueden creer lo ocurrido... El grupo de Bronce, el cual es conocido por hacer realidad imposibles, han caído cuales novatos ante los invasores, y no solo eso... Saga y Aioros, dos de los considerados los más fuertes, burlados. Además, tampoco contaban con el hecho de que uno de ellos tenía la habilidad divina de abrir el Camino de los Dioses - también conocida como la Hiperdimension- cosa que a ojos de los invasores, les permite asegurarse que no los molestarán en lo que queda de trayecto.

-Espero que Camus y Afro puedan detenerles.

(Templo de Piscis... Sendero de Rosas)

Afrodita de Piscis se encontraba revisando los muros del sendero que separaban el Templo de Piscis y el Templo principal. Desde que se enteró de la invasión, ha estado haciendo los preparativos correspondientes para recibir al grupo de renegados. Simplemente consideró que esta invasión es el momento perfecto y desde la mañana que se encontraba plantando algunas 'rositas' en sitios estratégicos de los escalones.

Había hecho la prueba con tres conejillos de indias durante una misión en un colegio, y tiempo después Argol 'se ofreció como voluntario' para probarlas. Si bien el resultado fue del todo satisfactorio, no estaba seguro de que iba a ocurrir con estos chicos.

Para su fortuna, en los registros del Templo de Piscis, pudo encontrar información de uno de los guardianes de épocas anteriores... Uno que coincidió en la época de Shion e Idril. Es más, esta última le explicó que aquel guardián, aparte de haber colaborado con su maestro en la creación del primer camino de rosas, creó trampas en los pilares y el sector montañoso de donde depositó varias rosas tanto sangrientas como pirañas, con el fin de acabar de manera más rápida con los enemigos en caso de que las Rosas Demoniacas tardasen demasiado en hacer su trabajo.

Inspirado por ello, aparte de colocar sus trampas, decidió reactivar las trampas creadas por su antecesor.

-Un poco más y ya estará listo.

Justo en ese momento, Shaina de Cobra sale del Templo de Piscis para encontrarse con Afro.

-Aun sigues acá? Esos mocosos ya pasaron Sagitario.

-Eso quiere decir que aún tengo una hora para afinar los detalles.

-Exactamente qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Estoy colocando trampas adicionales a este camino. Aun si se deshacen de las rosas demoniacas, tendrán que lidiar con el resto de regalitos que dejé.

-Me interesa ver eso.

Entonces Afro toma una de las rosas rojas y las deja caer en un punto sin especificar dentro del sendero. Apenas esta hace contacto con el resto de las rosas. De un pilar cercano salen decenas de objetos que se incrustan en el lado montañoso del camino. Cuando Shaina se da cuenta, ve alrededor de veinte rosas tanto blancas como negras.

-Bien... Ya me estas asustando.

-Y no son solo esas.

Entonces se acerca al punto donde el sendero empieza y empieza a dejar ramilletes de rosas pequeños en el primer peldaño.

-Es en serio?

-A no ser que sean más listos que Seiya y las destruyan antes de siquiera aventurarse, merecen tener todas las dificultades posibles.

Ambos sonríen antes de adentrarse al Templo.

(Entrada al Templo de Acuario)

Camus se encuentra de brazos cruzados mientras observa un grabado en uno de los pilares de su Templo. Aquel grabado era un diseño de tipo Azteca o Inca de un rostro humano, con joyas y otros como adornos incluidos... Camus, aun desconcertado por lo sucedido y el estado de alarma, había estado haciendo guardia mientras veía como los intrusos salían ilesos de sus enfrentamientos mientras ascienden. Afortunadamente para él, Alsacia se encontraba de turno en la estación de bomberos, por lo que estaba algo más calmado por eso. Pero dicha calma se esfumó cuando pudo notar que los invasores ya estaban llegando al Templo de Capricornio. Entonces se giró en dirección del grabado.

-A partir de este momento, y hasta que el estado de alarma desista, o yo diga lo contrario... Nadie entra o sale de este Templo.

Luego, Camus vuelve su atención a las escaleras... Específicamente a la salida del templo de Capricornio.

En cuanto al grabado en el pilar, como única respuesta, este emitió un brillo esmeralda de sus ojos.

(Templo de escorpión... Sector residencial.)

Milo reposaba ya sin su armadura en el sillón grande. Su brazo derecho esta vendado y aún está resintiendo las heridas que le hizo el espectro para salvarle la vida. No estaba molesto por eso, sino porque en su confianza sobre el chico que lo venció, nunca esperó que le fuesen a derrotar de dicha manera.

Mira atentamente su mano derecha. Empieza a cargar cosmoenergia en la misma mientras trata de formar el aguijón en su dedo índice. Después de un momento, logra formar el aguijón, pero al cabo de unos segundos, este desaparece volviendo su dedo índice a su estado inicial.

-Maldito mocoso...

Intenta levantarse de aquel sillón, pero le resulta imposible, debido tanto a la pérdida de sangre como a que su cuerpo aun resiente el efecto del veneno de Hidra.

Finalmente suspira desganado y se deja estar.

(Templo de Virgo, sector de los Sales Gemelos)

Shaka está en pie, observando su armadura. Desde que esta lo abandonó que no ha hecho movimiento alguno. Sigue maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser un idiota al dejar que su ego nublase su juicio.

-Mocosos engreídos...

Ya no podía hacer nada. Su armadura lo está rechazando, y a no ser que hiciera algo para remediarlo, esta lo seguiría encontrando indigno.

(Entrada al templo de Capricornio.)

El grupo de Masaki finalmente llega al templo de Capricornio. Como les ha pasado en la mayoría de los templos, nadie está vigilando la entrada. Claudio pretende lanzar un ataque al interior, pero Paul le detiene.

-De eso nada.

-Puedo saber que ocurre, Paul?

-Ustedes sigan. Yo me quedo.

Todos lo quedan viendo. No están muy convencidos sobre si dejarlo solo y seguir.

-No se preocupen por mí, chicos. Terminando acá, los alcanzo.

-Pero...

-Masaki, no lo olvides... Algunos sacrificios son necesarios.

Entendiendo lo que quiso decir, es que se quedan viendo. Acto seguido, todos asienten.

-Procura alcanzarnos más adelante, Paul.

y Tras esas palabras de Claudio, es que el resto del grupo se adentran corriendo en el templo de Capricornio. Paul, en cambio, se queda viendo los alrededores, para luego entrar a paso calmo pero firmo. Ya dentro, empieza a revisar exhaustivamente el lugar, el cual no muestra mayores señales de vida. Eso lo hizo ponerse en alerta. Mucha calma es demasiado malo, y eso es algo que había aprendido a las malas. Se gira a la izquierda, en dirección a unas escaleras que llevan a la planta superior de la sala central... Nadie... Hasta que decide atacar con Excalibur a su derecha, solo para darse cuenta que Shura de Capricornio estaba en dicha dirección, y también había lanzado un ataque hacia su persona.

-Vaya forma de saludar tienes ahora, Paul.

-Mira quién habla... Por lo menos yo tengo la decencia de hacerlo de frente.

El semblante de Shura ligeramente cambio. Es más que obvio que el chico va a pelear sucio y él lo acaba de notar.

-Solo preguntaré esto una vez, Paul... Por qué?

-Creí habérselo dicho hace años, pero si se le ha olvidado, se lo volveré a decir... - Se semblante de Shura se volvió neutral. Paul, trataba de conservar la calma. -Como bien sabe, soy huérfano, crecí en un hogar de menores y no fue sino hasta que volví a reunirme con mis hermanos, creí que no tenía padre... Descubrir quién era ese malnacido me revolvió el estómago. Más aun el descubrir que la mocosa malnacida que hizo mi estancia en aquel orfanato fuese un infierno insufrible fuese la misma supuesta diosa que debería de proteger... - Entonces las facciones inexpresivas de Paul tornaron algo siniestras. -... Pero no se preocupe. Los muchachos y yo no harán nada que no haya intentado hacer usted hace dieciséis años, maestro.

Shura entonces palideció. Hace dieciséis años, engañado por Ares, Shura fue el encargado de acabar con la vida de su amigo Aioros, a quien lo acusaron falsamente de atentar contra Athena... Es más, incluso el casi atenta contra la vida de Athena cuando esta era una infante con pocos días de vida... algo que le viene pesando en la conciencia desde que supo la verdad, y para que Paul lo haya dicho con tanta naturalidad, lo que él y sus cómplices pretenden hacer, va en serio.

-Paul... Sinceramente me equivoqué contigo... Definitivamente eres un error que debo enmendar en este momento.

-No te sientas mal, maestro Shura. Tú simplemente hiciste lo que hiciste porque creías que estabas haciendo lo correcto al seguir órdenes de tus superiores... Yo estoy aquí, y ahora en este lugar porque ellos son mis hermanos, y creo tanto en ellos como en que estamos haciendo lo que es justo y correcto... Equilibrar la balanza.

No dijeron nada más. Inmediatamente ambos se atacan mutuamente con Excalibur, colisionando ambos ataques. Shura ataca con su brazo libre, pero Paul reacciona a tiempo, bloqueando el ataque en mención, y acto seguido apoya su pie izquierdo en el pecho de Shura para aso obtener impulso suficiente como para alejarse, y en el proceso volver a atacar usando Excalibur. Shura alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo, salta a su derecha y responde el ataque con el suyo propio, el cual apenas es evadido.

-Parece que te has vuelto más lento, niño.

-Apostarías?

Entonces Shura sintió algo recorrer su brazo derecho a la vez que un pequeño dolor empezó a invadir el mismo. Al girarse a ver, pudo notar claramente un pequeño corte en la parte sin protección de su brazo derecho... Casi a la misma altura en que Shiryu se lo había arrancado en el combate de los doce templos varios años atrás.

-Tiene que ser una broma.

-No te sientas tan mal... Tu ataque tampoco falló.

Seguido de esas palabras, parte de la hombrera izquierda de Paul cae al piso debido al efecto del ataque de Shura.

(Afuera del Templo de Capricornio... Momentos antes)

Masaki y compañía logran salir del Templo de Capricornio. Luke voltea a mirar, solo para sentir los cosmos de Paul y Shura colisionar. Es obvio que el combate ha empezado.

-Ni se te ocurra, Luke. - Dijo Andrew.

-Eh?

-Conociéndolo, si intentas ir a ayudarle, solo conseguirás que te ataquen a ti. Paul no es de los que quieren recibir ayuda cuando el lio es personal. - Secundó Alejandro.

-No es eso... Es solo que...

-Tampoco voy a arriesgarme a que me pateen mi trasero por quedarme a esperar aquí en vez de hacer caso. - Finalizó Claudio. -Paul confía en que llegaremos hasta Kido. Solo nos queda creer en que Paul nos alcanzará cuando lleguemos... Por cierto, solo nos quedan dos Templos. Así que andando!

Tras mirar unos instantes más, es que Claudio y el resto del grupo empiezan a ascender rumbo al templo de Acuario. Mismo momento, la flama de Escorpio empieza a perder gradualmente su potencial.

(Templo de Sagitario)

Saga y Aioros seguían donde estaban. Aquella dimensión creada por Claudio aún no se desvanece, y ambos saben que cruzarla en ese momento es muerte segura.

-Odio sentirme así de inútil. - Se lamenta Aioros.

-Malditos mocosos... Ya cruzaron Capricornio... -Saga, sintiéndose igual de inútil. -A este paso... Tiene que haber una forma de...

-De hecho, la hay.

Aioros y Saga se voltean en dirección de la voz, solo para ver al mismo espectro que ha estado escalando de manera tranquila los doce Templos desde que llegaron.

-Tú...

Kageböshi se acerca en dirección a la fisura dimensional, y empieza a observar detenidamente el mismo. Luego de un minuto, se acerca en dirección a los de bronce y al igual como lo hizo con Jabu, arroja una suerte de polvo estelar sobre los de bronce. Acto seguido, camina en dirección a la brecha. Se detiene a un paso de distancia, y tras observar la misma, salta en dirección al vacío. Aioros pretende detenerlo, pero al ver que no se ha desintegrado, empieza a preguntarse lo obvio. Una vez del otro lado, Kageböshi los observa.

-Intentar sellar esta brecha seria como crear un agujero negro que arrasará con todo lo que tenga a su alcance. Quienquiera que haya creado esto, lo hizo con intención de que no los siguieran, pero esto solo durará tres horas desde su creación... Cuatro como mucho.

Entonces, saca una daga y se corta la palma de su mano. Con su sangre, deja caer cinco gotas al piso antes de colocarse vendajes. La sangre vertida en el suelo empieza a emitir un brillo rojizo. Kageböshi entonces coloca su cetro en medio de aquellas gotas, para que estas formen una suerte de sello críptico que empieza a provocar una leve desestabilización en el mismo.

-Con esto, debería tardar una hora en cerrarse... Dos como mucho. Más no puedo hacer.

Terminadas esas palabras, Kageböshi se da media vuelta y sigue su camino. Saga y Aioros solo miran resignados. De cuatro horas a solo dos? No suena tan malo después de todo. Solo esperan que no se les haga demasiado tarde.

(Fin capítulo 16)


End file.
